Issei's new path
by wanderingboy
Summary: We all know Issei gave up his left arm to save Rias, and how Akeno helped Issei control it. But what if, the affects started happening faster than they thought. The power threatened to kill him unless he became a pureblood dragon, the only way to change him into one is to have sex with the person he loves the most. What will the future hold for the Gremory group now?
1. Chapter 1

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(The day after Issei defeated Riser in the one on one)

(Issei's room with Rias and Issei)

"Issei, you gave up your arm for me." Said Rias as she hugged Issei's left arm

"It was a small price to pay to win for you Rias, if needed I'll give up my whole body to save you." Said Issei blushing

"I hate to interrupt, but Issei, Rias can we talk?" Said asked Ddraig appearing on Issei's left hand

"What is it Ddraig?" asked Issei and Rias confused

"Issei your whole body is going to become a dragon's." Said Ddraig as Issei's face turned excited

"Cool!" yelled Issei

"Wow, that is amazing." Said Rias in shock

"Yes, it is, but there is going to be one problem." Said Ddraig nervously

"What's that?" asked Rias wondering what problem Ddraig was talking about

"To fully complete Issei's transformation, you need to mate with Issei, Rias." Said Ddraig wondering what their reaction would be

"What would happen, if Rias didn't?" asked Issei surprised at what Ddraig said but he wasn't going to complain

"Your power would keep growing, until your little dragon part couldn't contain it. Then it would go into the rest of your body, then it would break down at the sheer amount of power." Said Ddraig

"Mate?" asked Rias as she started turning the same colour as her hair

"Yes, as you know dragon kind like to collect treasure." Said Ddraig getting a nod from Issei and Rias "Since Issei's treasure is the people he loves; his instincts will be screaming at him to take the one he loves the most first."

"Issei, you really love me the most?" asked Rias shocked at what Ddraig said as she turned to Issei who was a light shade of red

"Yes, I do Rias. You mean the most to me out of everyone, they have their own space in my heart but you will all ways be the one I love the most." Said Issei embarrassed as he declared his love to Rias

"Issei." Said Rias as she kissed Issei

"Might I suggest you tell your parents Issei, as your going to have some major changes you won't be able to cover up." Interrupted Ddraig as Issei started moving his hand up to Rias's chest

"What do you mean Ddraig?" Issei and Rias asked

"Well for one, you'll have red hair the same as Rias since red is going to be your colour as a dragon and you'll have green eyes." Said Ddraig

"That's a good reason to tell them and not to mention Asia. And everyone else, otherwise it could cause some problem." Said Issei thinking it over

"Agreed, we best tell your parents everything." agreed Rias

"Well then here goes nothing." Said Issei as him and Rias went downstairs

(After half an hour)

"Well that explains a lot." Said Gorou as Issei, Rias and Asia just explained everything

"I can't believe my boy did something like that." Said Issei's mother concerned

"Mom, I had to take drastic measures. I don't regret it." Said Issei acting like a man then he felt he body start to hurt like Hell

"Issei, you have 10 minutes. I would recommend going to the school to as your body will become its dragon form after your finished. I'll teach you how to change forms after." Said Ddraig "Your dragon form, will be the same size as mine so I suggest the gym."

"Alright, lets go Rias." Said Issei as he saw Asia's jealousy so he walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Asia, if you want after this, I'll give you a turn if that is what you want."

"Tha n k you Issei." Said Asia embarrassed at Issei saying she can have her time after

"Let's go Rias." Said Issei as he grabbed Rias's left arm and quickly left

"Asia, what did Issei whisper to you?" asked Issei mother

"Mother, I I I ." stuttered Asia embarrassed as she turned red

"You love Issei as well, don't you?" asked Asia's knew mother

"Yes, mom. Issei was my first friend, but I thought he wouldn't want me, I'm not like Rias and Akeno." Said Asia sadly

"Asia, I can tell you this. Issei loves you for your kindness and remember what Ddraig said. Dragons are protective of people like you, I'm sure he will grant you any wish you want." Said Issei's and Asia's mother as she hugged Asia

"Thank you, mom." Thanked Asia returning the hug

"Let's have a cup of tea, it will probably be best to talk to them tomorrow." Said Gorou

(School gym)

"Rias." Said Issei possessively as he stood behind Rias as he embraced her

"Issei." Said Rias as she turned her head to kiss Issei who responded in kind

As they kissed, Issei started undressing Rias. Issei took off the black shoulder cape, he let it drop to the ground at Rias's feat. Then he took off her black ribbon, letting it fall down to her cape. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and kissed her neck, earning a pleased moan from Rias. Then he unbuttoned her long sleeve shirt, then he moved down to her magenta skirt letting both fall at her feet. Then he removed her button-down corset, her breasts bounced as Issei grabbed them and tweaked her nipples. Rias moaned, as Issei played with her nipples for a few seconds. He then picked Rias up bridal style and placed her down on her clothes. Then he removed her brown dress shoes through them out of the way, then removed her white crew length socks, leaving Rias in just her lingerie. He leaned down and kissed Rias passionately, he gave a quick click of his fingers as his clothes disappeared. As they were kissing, Issei used his right hand to remove Rias's panties. Rias was already wet from just light teasing, he led his hand around Rias's entrance to tease her. While his left hand removed her sexy bra, her massive breasts bounced as Issei latched on with his mouth. Rias was at this point could do nothing but moan as Issei had his way with her, she knew this would happen. Dragons liked being in control of everything, that included mating.

"Ahhh… Issei." Moaned Rias as Issei ran his tongue round her right nipple while constantly teasing her pussy

"Rias, I think Akeno's perversion has rubbed off on you." Teased Issei as he retracted his mouth from Rias's right nipple and kissed Rias

"Noo…" moaned Rias trying to deny that fact she was getting wetter as Issei inserted a finger into her pussy "Ahh!"

"Don't lie Rias." Said Issei as he used his left hand to tweak Rias's left nipple hard

"Ahh!" screamed Rias as her scream echoed through the empty gym

"Say it or, I'll stop." Commanded Issei as he stopped teasing Rias

"Yes, I'm perverted!" said Rias finally giving into Issei's demand

"Good girl Rias, now get ready as this will hurt." Said Issei smiling as he lined up his dick ready to take Rias's virginity, Rias manged to get a look at it. It was 9 inches long 3 inches girth, she was shocked at his size. Being turned into a devil improved all aspects of a person's body.

"Okay." Said Rias as she rapped her hands round Issei's neck as she knew what Issei was about to do, she was going to claim the virginity of probably the strongest Red Dragon Emperor of all time and Issei was about to claim the virginity of the Princess of Destruction

"Here I go Rias." Said Issei as he leaned down and kissed Rias as he pushed inside Rias's pussy, Rias dug her nails into Issei's neck as she rapped her legs round his waist

"Ahh! It hurts!" screamed Rias as her virginity broke

"Shh, shh. It's okay Rias, the pain will go away in a few seconds." Said Issei sweetly as he stroked Rias's hair to help her adjust to his size "Man, she's tight!" he said to himself

After a few minutes, Rias slowly started bucking her hips against Issei's. "Issei, you can move slowly." Rias moaned lightly as she looked into Issei's eyes to see they were green, he didn't say anything as he started moving. Rias guessed Issei had started changing into a dragon, she hopped that he didn't turn into his dragon form while he was still inside her. That thought crossed her mind, he would be huge in that form. He would probably be longer than she was tall, though that didn't mean they couldn't do anything. And Issei would probably like the idea of doing something with Rias, while he was in that form. A tit job or a better name would be a fully body job, as she could still press her body against it.

"More, faster!" demanded Rias as soon as she said that Issei grabbed her waist and lifted her up, he was now in a standing position with her being held in place by his hands. He slowly lifted her so only his tip was in her, then slammed her down and proceeded to fuck her harder and faster. Rias's breasts bounced up and down with his thrusts, hitting her in her face. Issei saw this as he quickly latched on to her left breast. Rias soon got lost in the pleasure of the moment, nothing else mattered besides getting fucked by Issei as after a few minutes she felt Issei's dick was starting to swell. She knew what this meant, she braced herself making herself even tighter on Issei's dick.

A few seconds later Issei roared loudly as he started cumming directly inside Rias's womb, Rias threw her head back as she came with Issei. She didn't know how long Issei came for, as she passed out after a minute. As she passed out she got a quick glimpse at her stomach, it was swollen and still growing.

(Sometime the next day, it's a Saturday)

Issei awoke to see red in front of him, he first thought it was Rias's hair but he soon realised it wasn't. It was red scales, he lifted his head and looked at himself a bit. He now saw he was covered head to tail in pure red scales, he had golden claws and white wings. He looked back down at his front claws and back claws, Rias was peacefully asleep against his body wings his new wings to cover her naked cum covered form. He saw she had a fucked stupid smile on her face. "I guess my instincts took over." Issei said to himself

"Yes, they did Issei." Said Ddraig

"Afternoon Ddraig, I think." Greeted Issei as he couldn't tell what time of day it was

"Afternoon, it's 13:34. Luckily it's a Saturday, so no one is coming to school." Laughed Ddraig

"That's is handy, wait a sec, did you just call me by my name?" laughed Issei lightly as he realised Ddraig just called him by his name not partner

"Yes, I did. You call me by my name, so why shouldn't I?" asked Ddraig as he lightly chuckled "Now onto the important part, getting your human body back."

"Right, I'll need that." Laughed Issei "But first, why did Rias need to have sex with me to complete my transformation?"

"I can't remember the reason, I've been in this for I've forgotten how long. Alright, now focus. Picture your human body and just let it happen." Said Ddraig

"Alright, here goes nothing." Said Issei as he tried to change into a human form but nothing happened

"Try again, you're not going to get it first time. It will be a while before your mate wakes up." Laughed Ddraig

(14: 15)

"There, got it finally." Said Issei in triumph as he had finally manged to turn into a human form with Rias still asleep, he already had some knew clothes in mind, red boxers, jet black jeans, a red t shirt and a black bickers jacket with a proud red dragon on the back

"Nghh." Moaned Rias as she started waking up as she didn't feel Issei in her grasp "Issei." As she opened her eyes to see a naked Issei looking own at her

"Good morning Rias, sleep well?" Issei asked as he helped her up

"I did, after the first time you came." Said Rias still half asleep as she looked down to see herself covered in white

"I guess a shower is in order." Laughed Issei as Rias looked like a girl heed seen in some hentai

During the shower Issei noticed Rias had what looked like a tattoo of a red dragon on the back of her neck. He asked Ddraig and he said it was how Ddraig's marked their mates, it gave off a clear single to everyone that Rias belonged to him alone. Rias checked out Issei's new body, he was a lot slimmer now and looked as if he'd been to the gym for a few weeks. Of cause seeing Rias's naked got him hard, Rias didn't complain. She just started giving her mate the best tit job of his life.

After they finished showering, they decided that they both were really hungry. Issei more than Rias, because he now had the appetite of a dragon a growing one at that. He was only in his adolescent in dragon terms, he also found out that he was now a pure blood dragon. He was no longer a devil, but he was still part of the Gremory household. Ddraig said he adapted Issei's evil pieces, they had mostly remained the same besides one big thing. Ddraig said, for Issei to become a dragon he had to remove the devil part of him, but not his pieces, the pieces were there and he still had access to their power.

They decided to walk back to Issei's place, Issei called ahead to ask his human parents if they could prepare something for them to eat. They walked arm in arm all the way back, they passed a small bakery. Luckily Issei still had his wallet, so he paid for two sausages rolls and two bottles of cola. They enjoyed them on the way back to Issei's house. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining very brightly, and yet there was a nice cool breeze to keep everyone cool. The sun didn't affect Issei anymore, in fact it felt nice, he turned to Rias thinking the sun was giving her a headache. But Rias seemed fine, Ddraig said that when Issei mated with Rias he passed on some traits. It was because as he was changing he let out a lot of dragon energy, Rias had absorbed some of it which is what made her pass out.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Issei sheepishly as they rounded the corner

"What are you scared about Issei?" asked Rias as she hugged Issei's arm even tighter

"I'm just wondering what they'll think about my new look." Said Issei as he looked into Rias's eyes

"I'm sure they'll like it, I know I do." Said Rias smiling as she traced her hand up Issei's chest

"I think more than energy, transferred to you." Laughed Issei teasingly as he kissed Rias

"Maybe, but I don't see you complaining." Teased Rias back as they parted from the kiss as they reached the door before they even knew it

"We're back!" yelled Issei as he unlocked the door and walked in

"Issei, Rias!" yelled Asia running towards them and grabbing them in a hug

"We're back Asia." Said Rias smiling as they hugged, she knew Asia cared deeply for them both Issei because Issei was her first friend and her because they were sisters

"Issei, Rias you're back." Said Issei's mother coming into the hallway seeing two redhaired people

"We're back." Said Rias happily as they took off their shoes and walked into the dining room

Rias and Issei explained everything as they ate, to say the three were shocked was an understatement. After that Issei, Rias and Asia went to the school to explain to everyone else of the situation. Issei thought he could hear everyone jaws hit the floor when they explained everything. That was probably the easiest part of the day, the hardest part was informing Sirzech and Rias's family.

(A few days later, Issei's room)

"Well then, let's begin our regular meeting." Said Rias as she sipped some tea "This month's contracts numbers are: Akeno, 11."

"Yes." Said Akeno

"Koneko, 10" said Rias

"Yes." Said Koneko enjoying a glad of orange juice

"Kiba, 8." Said Rias

"Yes." Said Kiba

"Asia, 3." Said Rias

"Yes." Said Asia happily

"That's great Asia." Said Kiba giving praise to Asia

"Ara-Ara. Oh my, good job." Said Akeno also joining in on praising Asia

"That's pretty good for a newbie." Said Koneko also praising Asia

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Asia happily

"And finally, Issei, 4." Said Rias with pride in her voice "It seems this recent turn of events has helped you greatly."

"Congratulation Issei." Said Kiba praising Issei

"Thanks, Kiba." Smiled Issei

"Sorry for intruding." Said Issei's mother coming in with a tray of fresh cookies "Oh right, I brought something good…" she said as she pulled out two books which Issei knew what they were

"What?!" yelled Issei

"This is Issei when he was in elementary school." Said Issei's mother as she opened the book to reveal a naked Issei drinking milk from a milk bottle

"Ara-Ara. Oh my, he's completely naked." Laughed Akeno as everyone started looking into Issei photo album "So small and cute."

"The bare-naked truth about Issei's past." Said Koneko

"Is that a pun?" asked Issei

"It must be nice to have a family." Said Kiba with sadness in his voice as he flipped through another small photo album

"That reminds me, Kiba, about your family…" asked Issei looking over to his friend

"Hey, Issei, about this picture…" said Kiba as he turned a page

"Oh, he lived in the same neighbourhood. We used to play together a lot." Explained Issei as he saw a picture of him with Irina when they were younger "They had to move overseas because of his parent's work." "Hmm, what was his name again? It was…"

"It was a girl Issei, her name was Irina. She acted like a boy because she thought you wouldn't want to play with a girl." Said Ddraig appearing

"Oh?! That makes sense, thanks Ddraig." Thanked Issei to his best friend

"Hey, Issei." Started Kiba

"Huh?" asked Issei confused

"Do you remember this sword?" asked Kiba as he pointed to the sword in the background

"That's a holy sword Issei, I'm detecting more hate than any normal devil would give off for a holy sword. Kiba's is the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project, this is bad." Said Ddraig telepathically to Issei

"Naw, I mean, this was when I was a kid." Answered Issei "Thanks Ddraig, I'll ask Rias after this." He responded telepathically

"I guess things like that happen, too." Said Kiba

(after everyone has left)

"Rias, Ddraig said Kiba was the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project. What's that?" asked Issei wondering what it was

"I'm sure you've heard of Excalibur, right?" asked Rias with a sad look on her face

"Yeah, one of the most powerful holy swords." Said Issei as he remembered a bit of history

"There was a classified project to make a way for people to use holy swords, the Project was done by a person nicknamed the Genocide Archbishop." Said Rias sadly

"The Genocide Archbishop? I have a bad feeling about this." Said Issei as he could tell with a nickname like that, he must have been evil

"Your feelings are right, he preformed performed inhuman experiments on children, such as Kiba to find people who were able to use the seven pieces of Excalibur and disposed of those who were not capable of doing so. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. Seeking revenge from the Church, he allied himself with the Fallen Angels." Said Rias with sadness "I found him on the day the project was closed. He was near death, I gave him the choice and he took it"

"I have a bad feeling Rias, I suggest me and Issei keep an eye on him." Said Ddraig

"Agreed, I've seen this sort of thing in an anime. This could end up with Kiba dying, I'm not going to let that happen to my friend." Agreed Issei

"Alright, Issei keep an eye on him. Don't let him die." Said Rias smiling at her mate's love for his friends he was truly willing to help his friends in anyway

(flashback, club meeting)

"To see it in such an unexpected place…" said Kiba

"What are you talking about?" asked Issei paling along that he didn't know what was so special

"This is a holy sword." Said Kiba in hate as he narrowed his eyes

"Holy sword?" asked Issei

"It's nothing." Said Kiba trying to play it off as nothing "Thank, Issei." As he put on a fake smile

(Flashback end)

"Hello, I'm the Gremory devil you asked summoned." Asked Issei appearing in a very nice living room

"Issei, I sense Azazel he's the leader of the fallen angels." Said Ddraig telepathically

"Great." Said Issei annoyed

"Ahh, so you're the devil I summoned?" asked Azazel coming into the room with a tray of alcohol

"Cut the act Azazel, I know who you are." Said Issei getting right to the point

"Your smart Red Dragon Emperor, how have you been Ddraig." Smiled Azazel as he sat down and pored himself a drink and offered one for Issei who just put his hand up to say no

"I've been fine Azazel, but why are you here? You know this is Gremory and Sitri territory, right?" laughed Ddraig at Azazel he really hadn't changed since the end of the Great War

"I've come because of Kokabiel, he's trying to start another Great War by using Excalibur to kill Rias and Sona." Said Azazel

"Another Great War? I'm not surprised Kokabiel never did like it when you called for peace." Sighed Ddraig

"Give this to Rias and Sona, I want Kokabiel taken in alive." Said Azazel as he passed Issei a small book "I heard about your little problem, if you don't mind I would like to study it."

"Not a chance!" said Issei

"Okay, here's your pay. I'm going to enjoy a drink." Said Azazel as he gave Issei an picture

"Good night, Azazel." Said Issei as he took the picture and teleported back home dropping the picture in his room

"You're back quick Issei." Said Rias surprised as she was just getting ready to go out and kill a stray

"Yeah, my client was Azazel. He said to give you and Sona this, apparently Kokabiel is planning to start another Great War by killing you and Sona." Said Issei as he hugged and kissed his mate

"Do you think he trustworthy?" asked Rias eyeing the book

"I knew Azazel before the Great War, he never liked war." Said Ddraig appearing

"Alright, I'll talk with Sona about this tomorrow. But first, we have a stray to deal with." Said Rias placing the book down on Issei's desk

"I can test my new power." Said Issei as he offered an arm to Rias who took it smiling at his comment

(abandoned factory)

"So, in that factory…" started Issei as Issei and Rias flew in to join everyone else already here

"There's no mistaking it. It's the smell of a stray devil." Koneko looking towards to building

"We've been given order to subdue it before the night is over." Said Akeno

"It means it's a dangerous being, we'll be at a disadvantage if we fight inside." Said Rias "Asia I want you at the rear."

"Yes, sister." Said Asia with determination

"Akeno and I will be ready outside, so Koneko, Kiba and Issei, draw the enemy out." Ordered Rias

"Got it, Rias." Said Akeno

"Yes, Rias." Said Koneko

"Roger!" said Issei as he cracked his neck and hands

"Kiba?" asked Rias as Kiba had zoned out

"Ah, I understand." Said Kiba snapping out of it

"Keep your head here and now Kiba." Said Issei seriously getting a surprised look from everyone "Well then, let's go then, Kiba, Koneko!"

"All right." Said Kiba

"Yeah." Said Koneko surprised by Issei's sudden seriousness as they ran inside

"Please stay safe." Rias thought to herself

"I'll get the door." Said Issei as he kicked the two heavy metal doors of their hinges sending them crashing into the factory

"Let's go." Said Koneko surprised but secretly she was starting to like Issei more, he had proven to her that he was more than a pervert but it would be a while before she trusted him

"Behind the pipe, in front of us." Said Issei as they walked in to see a silver haired woman, who jumped out and started jumping around the inside of the building

"Kiba, please?" asked Koneko as Kiba did nothing

"Koneko!" yelled Issei as he saw something going towards Koneko as he jumped and pushed her out of the way the stuff burned a hole in the ground

"Kiba, for the love of Lucifer do something, Koneko almost got hit!" yelled Issei in anger as he helped Koneko up

"Thank you, Issei." Said Koneko quietly

"Take this!" yelled Issei "Dragon shot!" as he sent a beam of energy at the monster "Stop zoning out, pretty boy!"

Kiba snapped out of it, he jumped up and cut off the monsters left arm. The as he landed he got his foot stuck on a pipe. He looked up to see the monster jumped down ready to bite him, only to be stopped by Koneko holding one of its legs.

"Blast off!" yelled Koneko as she through the glass ceiling

"Akeno." Said Rias

"Yes, Rias?" asked Akeno floating in the air in her miko outfit as a yellow symbol circled round her tight raised hand then lightning shot down on the flying stray as it landed as a smoking mess in front of Rias

"You wanton devil, who left your master and ran wild to fulfil your own wants." Said Rias as she walked up to the stray "For such a crime, you deserve to die a thousand times over." As she walked right up it "In the name of the Marquis of Gremory, I'll blast you … away!" as she threw her power of destruction at the stray killing it

"Yes." Said Issei running out with Koneko to see his mate fighting, it turned him on

"Her heart was completely lost. You could barely call her a devil." Said Akeno as she landed

"I'm glad, I can't become like that." Said Issei as he shivered at the thought of looking like something like that stray

"That deserved an emergency subduing order." Said Akeno

"Have your eyes been open at all?!" yelled Rias in anger as she slapped Kiba "With just one mistake, you could have put someone else in danger."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Apologized Kiba

"What's the matter? This is not like you." Asked Rias concerned

"I'm just having an off day." Said Kiba trying to dodge the question "I'll excuse myself for today." As he gave a small bow as he turned and left

"Kiba." Said Rias worrying for Kiba

"Kiba! What's wrong? You really are acting strange today and treating Rias like that." Yelled Issei running after Kiba as he placed a hand on Kiba's left shoulder

"It has nothing to do with you." Said Kiba not even turning around to talk to Issei

"I'm your friend Kiba! I'm worried about you!" yelled Issei shocked by Kiba's actions tonight

"Worried? Who's worrying about whom?" asked Kiba "Devils are originally selfish beings."

"What are you talking about?" asked Issei wondering were Kiba was going with his point

"Well, I do think I was wrong today. Later." Said Kiba as he started to walk away

"Kiba! This is what friends are for, talk to me about it!" yelled Issei in anger he was trying to help Kiba but he wanted nothing to do with it

"Friends, huh? Issei, you're very passionate." Said Kiba turning around to face Issei "But I remembered something basic."

"Something basic?" asked Issei confused

"My reason for living… that is, the reason I'm fighting." Said Kiba giving Issei as stern look "I live for revenge." As he walked away

(back at Issei's place)

"Rias, Asia stop auguring. Either you both sleep in my bed or neither of you will sleep in my bed tonight." Yelled Issei as Rias and Asia had been arguing back and forth who gets to sleep in his bed

"Issei." Said Rias shocked at what Issei said, Issei now had more control over her than she did him he was the dominate one. She looked over to Asia was shocked and scared at Issei's sudden outburst, Asia saw Rias looking at her. They both nodded as they both wanted to sleep with Issei.

Issei saw this and got into bed allowing Rias and Asia to use his arms as pillows. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts wondered to Kiba. He was getting dangerously close to becoming a stray, he could tell Rias wasn't going let him. But Kiba was hating a inanimate object, the sword didn't do it him it was the Archbishop and the people that supported the Holy Sword project.

(Later at the church)

"This place is in ruins." Said a white cloaked, blue hair figure walking through the ruins of the church

"I heard that there was a disturbance here recently, caused by some rouge fallen and the devils that control this area." Said the blonde haired cloaked figure

"It's getting late. Are you sure we are supposed to be meeting here?" asked the blue haired figure as she removed her hood

"There's no way I'd be wrong! I spent time here with my parents as a child." Said the blonde removing her hood as she pulled out a small picture of when she was younger

(some were in the town)

We're friends, aren't we?!" asked Kiba's flashback

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be having fun with my friends." Kiba thought to himself as he walked in the rain and thunder "I don't deserve that…"

"Help me…! Begged a priest failing out of the alleyway as he fell to the ground

"A priest?" asked Kiba with hate in his voice

"Neener neener, yoohoo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Freed waving a sword above his head ready to kill the priest "I was just wondering who it was, looks like I's the playboy scum of the devil scum." As he looked over to Kiba

"Freed Sellzen! You you're still hiding in this town?" asked Kiba angrily

"Such a wonderful reunion! It's bringing tears to my eyes…" said Freed excitedly

"Unfortunately, I'm in a bad mood today." Said Kiba as he formed a sword ready to fight Freed

"Ahahaha! That's perfect! I was just getting bored with priest hunting." Laughed Freed evilly as he swung his sword around his head madly as it glowed yellow

"That light… That aura…! It can't be…" said Kiba as he sensed the aura of the sword

"That's great! Nice timing." Praised Freed mockingly "In return for what you did before, let's have a little test of which is stronger…your cursed sword scum, or this holy sword Excalibur!"

Time seemed to stop for Kiba, he could feel how strong the parts of Excalibur was. But his pure anger hate and rage for it got the better of him.

"Die, I say!" screamed Freed as he charged at Kiba their swords clashed with a loud clang "Your pretty face is getting twisted! Are you trying to become a more suitable prey for the Holy Sword Excalibur?"

"Don't be fucking stupid!" screamed Kiba in anger as she managed to push Freed back

"I didn't think something so crude would come out od such a pretty mouth." Said Freed in a low and shocked voice "Just kidding!" he screamed

"Holy Eraser!" screamed Kiba as his sword turned into a mass of black lines with a blue outline and reached out to grabbed Freed's sword only for it to glow yellow and destroy his attack

"That's useless, too bad!" said Freed mocking Kiba

"I was just testing to see if that sword was real or not." Said Kiba

"Now I can tear you apart without reserve, sword and all!" screamed Kiba in pure anger as he rushed and jumped to attack Freed

"That's it, that's the spirit!" screamed Freed happily as Kiba put him on the defensive as he gave Kiba a nasty cur to his upper right arm as a deep black/blue leaked out with red as an outline, Kiba dropped to the ground holding his cur "Didn't I tell you? This holy sword absolutely hates devils." Laughed Freed "I won't let you."

"I know, there's no way I'd forget!" screamed Kiba in anger as he rushed Freed taking him by surprise making him fall onto his but

"That's cheating!" screamed Freed

"Isn't that what devils do?" asked Kiba rhetorically as he jumped ready to slice Freed in half

Freed only just dodged it as he rolled behind Kiba as he got up.

"I see." Groaned Freed as a portal opened up by his ear "Huh?" Kiba used the chance to attack Freed who dodged it "Oh, someone's calling me. And so, people, good-bye!" he yelled as he through a flashbang

Kiba got ready to leave as he turned around to see Issei standing there, crossed arms and he seemed very pissed with him. "Kiba!" said Issei darkly as Kiba could feel the energy coming of Issei held him in place

"Issei! How much did you hear?" asked Kiba almost to scared to ask

"All of it, I let you get beat by that part of Excalibur to prove a point. That sword is almost completely indestructible, even Ddraig would have a problem trying to destroy it. Think about that and consider this, you hate the sword. It's an inanimate object, it didn't cause all the suffering you experienced. It was Valper Galilei that caused your suffering, he is the person you should be after." Said Issei as he walked round Kiba who was frozen in place by his power

"I've never thought about it like that…" said Kiba

"Now as the attacking king, I order you to return home and stay there until your called for." Ordered Issei as he let Kiba go

Kiba nodded and took off back to his house, Issei sighed and flew back off to join Rias and Asia in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Issei's room, Rias and Asia both agreed to cook Issei breakfast as an apology for last night)

"Hey Issei. Recently, I've felt a strong spirit around you." Said Ddraig appearing on Issei's left hand

"I've felt it as well; do you think it could be Albion?" asked Issei as he got dressed

"I don't know for sure, but just be careful. You still need to train." Said Ddraig with some concern in his voice

"Well whoever has Albion if they want to be friends I'll be friends, but if they threaten my friends, I'll make them pay." Said Issei as he finished getting dressed

(at the school gates)

"Sona." Tsubaki looking over the bridge to see two cloaked figures

"The holy sword…" said Sona as she looked at their backs

(Later in the O.C.R)

"Kiba, we'll deal with your punishment soon." Said Rias sternly as Issei had just finished explaining what happened last night

"Yes, Rias." Said Kiba looking down at the floor

"Ara-ara, oh my, it looks like everyone's here." Said Akeno coming through the door

"Akeno, you're late." Said Rias turning to face the door

"It's because I brought some guests." Said Akeno as Sona and Tsubaki walked in

"Please excuse us." Said Sona as they came in

"Good morning, Sona, Tsubaki." Greeted Issei

"They said they had something urgent to discuss with Rias." Said Akeno

"It's the two cloaked figures that carry two holy swords isn't it?" asked Issei getting a nod from the both

"Yes, Rias, Akeno will you come with me to my house right now?" asked Sona "No one will be able to intrude there."

"This situation is going to give us all a holy headache." Sighed Rias as she got up and kissed Issei

(Later on the way home)

"Things are going to be getting interesting to say the least." Said Issei as he walked back home with Koneko and Asia

"I'm worried about Kiba." Said Koneko

"Don't worry Koneko, Rias asked me to keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he doesn't get himself her or killed." Said Issei as he placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder

"Thank you, Issei." Said Koneko quietly as she crossed the road home

"It seems like she's starting to trust you partner." said Ddraig telepathically

"Good. An affective team needs to be able to trust each other and it's also helping people start to trust me more." responded Issei as for the past few days he had started the control himself in public

(Sona's private sauna)

I haven't been here in a long time." Said Rias as she walked up to the seating area and removed her white towel

"Did you used to come here often?" asked Akeno as she removed her white towel

"In the past, Rias and I often came here together to tell each other secrets." Said Sona coming in behind them and removed her towel and passed it to Tsubaki "This sauna was installed for my personal use."

"This space is directly connected to Sona's stronghold, so if the space is closed, no one can enter." Said Tsubaki

"So that's how they could tell their secrets here?" asked Akeno

"I complained about being scolded by mom, and other silly things." Complained Sona

"Sona, you talked about your older sister al lot, didn't you?" asked Rias

"Ara-ara, oh my…" teased Akeno knowing Sona's relationship with Serafall "Even the two of you were like that once."

"That's all in the past." Said Sona

"Well? We didn't come here to talk about that, did we?" asked Rias

"This morning, two people from the church contacted me." Said Sona

"Contacted?" asked Akeno confused as she put her right hand up to her mouth

"It's been a while since they came to this town." Said Rias "Well, what did they want?" as she looked at Sona

"Rias, they came to speak with you." Said Sona getting a shocked reaction from the church

"People from the church want to speak to a devil? What kind of joke is this?" asked Rias surprised and not believing that people from the church wanted to talk with her "It sounds like it's definitely going to be a nuisance." Complaining "Well, what did you tell them?"

"I accepted their request. After school tomorrow, they will be visiting your clubroom." Said Sona

"What?" asked Rias shocked that Sona said that without her permission

"However, what bothered me was that the two who contacted me were carrying holy swords." Said Tsubaki concerned

"Holy swords?" asked Akeno shocked

"People from the church who were carrying holy swords… And for them to come to this town…" said Rias concerned to why they were here "People from this town who were involved with the church…? Wait Issei came into contact with Azazel!" she said in deep thought as she remembered Issei met Azazel so she grabbed the book Azazel gave to Issei

"Hmm, do you think Azazel is planning anything?" asked Sona suspicious

"No. Ddraig said he trusts him, he said they were drinking buddies before he got sealed." Said Rias as she passed the book to Sona and Tsubaki

"Well, you can trust a dragon's word. Let's a have a look at this then." Said Sona since dragons were very trustworthy people

(inside Issei's house)

"Irina, I sense a devil and something else coming this way." Said Xenovia toy her friend who was talking with Issei's mother

"It must be Issei and either Rias or Asia, they should be getting home soon." Said Issei's mother as Issei and Asia came through the door "Oh Issei, Asia, welcome home."

"What are you two doing in my house? You should know better than to walk into a dragon's den." Said Issei as he let out his tail and bared his teeth

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Issei?" asked Irina happily

"It has Irina, but you didn't answer my question." Greeted Issei quickly as he could feel no hostility from Irina, it was coming from the other girl

"It seems a lot has happened to both of us in the time we've spent apart." Said Irina "You really never know what will happen you're reunited! She said happily as she looked at Issei's red hair and green eyes

"What do you two want?" said Issei as he grabbed a drink for himself and Asia from the fridge

"I just wanted to see my old friend before we do business tomorrow." Said Irina as she got up then Xenovia got up ready to leave

"Try anything funny and you'll regret it." Warned Issei eyeing Xenovia as they left

(30 minutes later, Issei room)

"Apparently, they'll be coming to our clubroom tomorrow after school. They want to talk with us." Said Rias as Issei helped her undress

"Irina won't try anything, but the blue haired one I'm not sure." Warned Issei about the blue haired girl

(Next day, clubroom after school hours)

"Thank you for agreeing to speak to us." Thanked Xenovia emptily "My name is Xenovia."

"I'm Shido Irina." Said Irina introducing herself

"I wonder why followers of God would want to meet with a devil?" asked Rias hugging with Issei on the seat

"Of the 6 swords with known whereabouts, the church still has 3 of them, but 3 of them were stolen by fallen angels." Explained Irina

"Kokabiel, he's the one you're after. Azazel wants nothing to do with another Great War, I can tell you that." Said Ddraig appearing on Issei's hand

"Who's that?" asked Xenovia getting ready to fight

"That's the Red Dragon Emperor himself, Ddraig, the welsh dragon." Said Issei with a smile as he saw both Irina and Xenovia recoil at his comment

"The Welsh Dragon?" asked both Irina and Xenovia under their breaths as you could see a thin line of sweat form on their foreheads

"I was drinking buddies with Azazel before the Great War, he would never do anything like the like that. Now Kokabiel on the other hand, I can say he wasn't happy about the war being put on hold." said Ddraig as Irina and Xenovia looked at each other, they knew they didn't stand any chance against Kokabiel

"Well then, thank you for that information Ddraig." said Irina as she looked towards Rias "All that we ask is not for you to get in our way."

"Okay, I give you my word as a Gremory. We'll not interfere with you, unless it affects us negatively." said Rias giving her we word

"Well then, we'll take out leave." Said Xenovia as they got up to leave as she looked over to Asia "Are you Asia Argento?"

"What does it matter to you?" asked Issei defensively "You were leaving."

"That witch, will repent her sins." Said Xenovia as she got ready to kill Asia

"Don't even think about it Xenovia, I could kill you before you even got close." Warned Issei as his aura flared

"Xenovia, don't." commanded Irina putting her hand in front of Xenovia stopping her

"Why?" asked Xenovia shocked

"Because by doing that, you'll be asking me to fight my first friend. I will not do that, so you'll be on your own against all of them." Said Irina as she really didn't want to fight Issei

"Fine." Said Xenovia reluctantly

"Thank you for that Irina, I too wouldn't like to fight as well." Said Issei smiling Irina hadn't really changed since the day she left

"Fine." Said Xenovia reluctantly

"I apologise for Xenovia's actions." Said Irina bowing

"It's Xenovia who should be apologising, not you." Said Rias eying Xenovia

"Xenovia, apologise." Commanded Irina

"I'm sorry Asia." Said Xenovia half heartedly

"I've already forgiven you." Said Asia Kindly

"Like I would care, let's go Irina." Said Xenovia coldly as she left

"Hugh, sorry about Xenovia. It was good to see you again, Issei." Said Irina sighing at Xenovia as she gave Issei a quick hug and then left

"I'm surprised by Irina's actions, she showed almost no hostility to us." Said Rias surprised as the whole time Irina had shown very little if no hostility t the devil in the room

"Irina has always been smart, she knows it's never a good idea to follow something blindly." Said Issei smiling

"Follow something to blindly?" asked Asia confused at what Issei was getting at

"It's never a good idea to follow someone or something blindly, because just because say take the bible for example. It says my kind is evil, but in fact we are not all that different from humans." Said Issei as he started explaining his point as everyone looked at him still not understanding his point "My kind can be good or evil, humans are the same. The only thing that separates us, is our species."

"You're right Issei, the Catholic church is basically being hypocritical." Said Rias as she finally understood her mates point "They've killed more humans than any of the supernatural species, they claim to be working for God but I'm pretty sure God didn't order all of those people to be killed."

"Well then since that out of the way, why don't we go into town and get something to eat?" said Issei smiling as he suggested they go out to eat

"That's a great idea." Said everyone as they all left to go into town and get something to eat

After everyone had finished eating, Issei decided to go out flying. It was a nice cool night; his wings had now fully grown. Just imagen Great Reds wings, just smaller for Issei's size. Issei loved flying, it made him fell free. He could go anywhere anytime he wanted, and no one could stop him. Dragons did what they wanted, he was free to see everything that he wished.

(Some time later, Issei's room)

"Haa, I love being a dragon." Sighed Issei falling onto his bed while Rias and Asia were downstairs making tomorrows lunch

"Yeah, it's great being able to do what you want." Said Ddraig nostalgically but Issei could hear the saddens in his voice

"I feel for you Ddraig, when I visit heaven I'll ask if they can give you some more freedom." Said Issei looking down at his hand

"Thanks, Issei, that really means a lot for me. But you'll be in for a shock when you go up there." Said Ddraig happily

"A shock? I know it's said heaven is one of the most beautiful places, but what else could I be in for a shock for? Is God dead or something?" asked Issei confused as he joked about God being dead

"Umm." Said Ddraig nervously

"Wait don't tell me…" said Issei nervously

"Yeah… he's dead." Said Ddraig

"Wow. I'm guessing Michael or one of the other top angels took over?" asked Issei shocked

"Yeah, Michael and the other archangels took over." Said Ddraig "He dies as he finished sealing me and Albion."

"I can't let Asia find that out, she'll be heart broken." Said Issei as he heard Asia walking up the stairs humming lightly

"Agreed, if it's found out by too many people it would cause pandemonium across the world." Said Ddraig as Asia knocked at the door

"Issei, can I come in?" asked Asia nervously

"Yeah sure Asia, I was just talking to Ddraig." Said Issei as Ddraig disappeared "What do you want to talk about Asia?" he asked as Asia came in and shut the door behind her she seemed nervous, she was in her light pink PJ'S

"How was Rias?" asked Asia nervously as Issei gestured to sit on the bed

"Do you mean when me and Rias…?" asked Issei as Asia sat on the bed her saw her turn a light shade of red

"Yes…" said Asia quietly fidgeting

"Well I don't remember much, since my new instincts took over." Said Issei "If you want, I could let you experience those pleasures." As he tranced his left hand lightly over Asia's leg he saw her blush even deeper

"But, but what about Rias?" asked Asia nervously as Issei moved his left hand to her hips

"Rias knows this would happen, dragons have harems Asia. And I think, I've found my next harem member." Said Issei as he lightly rubbed Asia's pussy through her PJ'S

"Ahh… Issei." Moaned Asia lightly as she fell back onto the bed Issei placed his right hand above her shoulder pinning her down

"You're already getting wet." Teased Issei as he could feel his right hand starting to get wet not to mention, he could smell Asia sent change. Before she smelled of Coconuts from the shampoo she was using, but now? She was smelling like honey, it was so sweet, it made him want to claim her even more, to be the only male to taste her sweet, sweet nectar

"Ahh… Issei more." Moaned Asia Issei just smiled as he gave Asia a quick and meaningful kiss he then slowly moved down her chest, he started unbuttoning her PJ'S

Issei moved his hands along Asia's slim body, cupping her small breasts in his hands. Asia moaned as he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, a gentle pinched to them earned a pleased and shocked moan from Asia. Issei smirked as he moved down to Asia's pussy, he removed her bottoms and laughed as he saw her pussy. It was dripping wet from just a bit of teasing. He smirked as he moved his face so it was level with her opening, he used his two thumbs to gentle move apart her pussy lips. Issei gently licked inside her, she was sweet so sweet.

"Asia, if you don't tell me to stop, most guys will take that as a sign to continue." Said Issei as he removed his tongue for a second

"I don't want you to stop Issei." Panted Asia running her hand through Issei's hair "I want this." She said sweetly as she moved Issei head up to hers to kiss him

"You're such a sweet girl Asia, and after all of this, you'll be mine for the rest of time." Said Issei sweetly as he parted from the kiss, Asia looked down to see Issei's dick was bulging through his boxers

What Asia did next surprised Issei, Asia pushed Issei down onto the bed. She removed his boxers and grabbed his dick with both of her hands and started jacking him off. Issei just laid there moaning at Asia's handjob, he was surprised at Asia's forwardness.

"Asia, I must say this is a surprise." Moaned Issei as he let out a low pleased growl as he ran his right hand through Asia's golden hair

"When I spoke to Akeno about this, she said guys love this." Said Asia as she started giving Issei a tit job

"Oh? Little miss church girl is becoming quite a naughty little girl." Teased Issei laughingly

"Would you like me like that? As a naughty girl?" asked Asia looking up to match her eyes with Issei's

"As long as you keep your kind and caring personality, I don't mind one bit." Said Issei lovingly as he cupped Asia's chin and brought it up so he could give her a deep and meaningful kiss

"Thank you Issei." Said Asia happily parting from the kiss as she started giving him a handjob again and started licking his tip

Asia's tongue was warm and gentle, while Asia was doing this Issei got an idea. He let out his tail, Asia didn't see this. He slowly moved the tip of his tail between her legs, he then gently started rubbing her entrance with his tail tip. Asia's yelped at the sudden action, she looked down to see Issei's tail gentle rubbing her entrance. She looked up to see Issei smirking pervertedly, he reached out with his hand and ran it through her hair again.

"I think you're ready now Asia, lay down on our bed." Said Issei looking at the tip of his tail

"Okay…" said Asia nervously as she did what Issei said

"Relax Asia." Said Issei sweetly as he spread her legs apart, he saw she was nervous. He couldn't blame her, he was going to be her first, not to mention his size. He would probably go into her womb if he wasn't careful since she was smaller than Rias. "Relax your body Asia, the more you tense yourself up, the more it will hurt." As he moved up slightly and put the tip insider her, he felt her tense up. He knew that if she stayed tense, it would hurt a lot more than it should.

"Okay…" said Asia slightly scared, Issei saw this and kissed her to help

Issei slowly pushed inside until he felt Asia's barrier, he looked into Asia's eyes waiting for her to nod. She slowly nodded, Issei kissed her deeply as he pushed inside. Asia let out a silent scream, as her legs and arms rapped around Issei. Her grip was a surprise to Issei, she pulled him into her so his full length was in her. Asia let out another silent scream while they were kissing, Issei admitted to himself it felt weird yet oddly pleasing to be inside Asia's womb. He looked down and could clearly see a bulge, Issei smirked in triumph. He reached down and gently rubbed it, it felt weird. Then he felt Asia start to gently buck her hips against his, he responded in kind and grabbed her hips and started gentle fucking her. Both started moaning in pleasure, Issei started to knead Asia's breasts. She moaned for more and Issei wasn't going to deny her, he flipped her onto all fours and started fucking her hard.

"Ahh! Yesss!" screamed a muffled Asia as Issei placed his right-hand fingers in her mouth making her taste her own juices

"Well, well. Asia, I didn't think you had it in you." laughed Rias pervertedly as she stood it the door frame

"Rias!" screamed Asia in shock as she froze

"Hey Rias, care to join us?" asked Issei with a perverted smile as he kept fucking Asia while simultaneously turning Asia to face Rias as she had turned away embarrassed

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Rias happily as she shut the door behind her, then slowly walked up to them swaying her hips seductively simultaneously taking of her clothes

"Rias, wait!" moaned Asia as Issei picked her up so Rias could get under her, then let her fall onto her

"Why, Asia? We both love the same man, there's no reason we can't do this. And besides I don't think Issei will be finished any time soon." Said Rias seductively as she kissed Asia's neck earning a pleased moan from her

"Issei." Said Asia managing to turn her head to see Issei

"I don't mind one-bit Asia, in fact this is one of the best ways to keep a harem happy. To have them at the same time and besides that. I'm not letting you two girls out of my claws until, I see cum flowing out of your holes." Said Issei as he took Asia in a deep kiss, Asia felt Issei's dick start to swell

"Oh? Looks like you're about to get your first taste of cum Asia, get ready Asia." Said Rias as she could see the change in Asia's expression, she started playing with Asia's breasts

After a few more seconds of Issei thrusting a deep as he could, he let out a proud roar as he came inside Asia's womb. She let out a silent scream as she felt her womb inflate at a rapid rate, after a few minutes Issei finished cumming. He could see Rias was unhappy at not getting any of his cum, so he had an idea. He lifted Asia up keeping himself inside her and positioned them hovering over Rias's breasts. He slowly pulled out and let his cum flow out of Asia's pussy, it covered Rias's body in a mater of seconds. Rias was right, Issei was far from finished. He didn't let them out of his claws for the rest of the night, by the time they fell asleep it was from exhaustion. Issei's cum was leaking from them for probably a good hour after Issei finished. Asia was now Issei's for the rest of time itself, it was proven by have a small red tattoo of Issei's in his dragon form. Luckily, they could take the day of tomorrow if needed.

The next day at school went of mostly fine, people still couldn't accept the fact that Issei and Rias were a couple. A few of the guys of the school even tried to attack Issei when he was walking arm in arm with Rias, they attacked Issei with a few stolen Kendo swords. Issei easily beat them, using his speed and power he disarmed them. He broke on guys arm on accident, though after he said he deserved it. They were taken away by the police, after that the females started seeing Issei in a knew light. They saw Issei was really in love with Rias, they accepted that. But it would take some time before they forgave Issei for his perversion, Issei said he would start to earn their trust. The rest of the day went by as normal, besides Saji trying to flirt with Asia with Issei right next to her. Asia turned him down, a side affect of being the mate of a dragon. She had no romantic feelings for any other male.

Lunch was interesting, as Rassei decided to make his displeasures known about Asia mating with Issei. A small fight broke out between Rassei and Issei, luckily Issei said they should fight were no one would get hurt. So, they flew to the training mansion and fought there, Issei came out on top. By the time they came back Kiba had done a runner and had left a note saying he was going to find the Genocide Bishop. Issei said he would go after Kiba once school ended, Koneko said she would go as well.

(outside a café, after school hours)

"Koneko, can I ask you something?" asked Issei as they sat outside the café eating, he'd already changed out on his school clothes and was now in his biker jacket

"What is it, Issei?" asked Koneko curious as to why Issei wanted to ask her something as she eat a ice-cream Sunday

"Honestly, what do you think of me?" asked Issei as before she thought of him as nothing but a pervert

"I think you're still a pervert." Said Koneko

"Thought so…" started Issei as he looked down to the ground sadly

"But, you've proven that you are a nice guy under that perversion of yours. You truly love Rias and Asia and you want what is best for the rest of us." Said Koneko in a slightly happy voice

"Thanks, Koneko, that means a lot to me." Said Issei happily "Or should I say, Shirone?" Issei said as Koneko's face turned pale

"How?" asked Koneko not knowing what else to say

"I read up on your background and found out two interesting facts." Said Issei as a waitress brought out two slices of chocolate cake

"I guess one is about what I am?" asked Koneko clearly angry

"Yes, but I also found out that almost all information about what your sister did was being held by the council. Tell me Koneko, when stuff is hidden from the public eye like that what does that usually mean?" said Issei as he grabbed a fork and took a part of the cake and took a bite.

"Something that people don't want getting out, but I saw my sister kill them." Said Koneko thinking it over but then arguing that her sister killed them

"Have you ever thought why she killed them, you're the only family she has left. Do you really think she would do something that would probably get you killed?" argued Issei back as he made a very good point as family was a very important part to any race

"I don't remember much; sisters master was known for doing experiments… He wanted to do it on both of us, but sister took said she would take mine so he would leave me. Then one day he tried to do an experiment on me, then sister killed them." Said Koneko as she remembered vaguely as she clutched her head clearly showing something was stopping her from fully remembering

"Issei, there's seals on her memories. From the power I would say I was Kuroka that put them there, place your hand on her and I'll ease the pain." Said Ddraig telepathically

"Thanks, Ddraig." Thanked Issei "Koneko, hold still." As he reached out and cupped her hands in his

As Issei cupped Koneko's hands the pain stopped, Koneko could fell something going through her mind. It felt like Issei's and Ddraig's power so she relaxed, a few seconds later Ddraig piped up.

"There, I've sealed the memories for now. I can tell you this Koneko, your sister does still love you and did what she did to protect you. I'll unseal the memories after we've dealt with this and when I do, be ready for it." Said Ddraig to Koneko as he left her body

"Thank you, Ddraig." Thanked Koneko as she looked down feeling something on her hands, she saw that Issei had cupped her hands. Before she would've thrown Issei for touching her, but know? It felt comforting, he generally cared for her. It felt nice. She felt the love Rias and Asia got from him

"Oh, sorry Koneko!" yelled Issei slightly a he realised he was still holding Koneko's hands, but Koneko did something Issei didn't expect. She brought his hands up to her cheek, he could her hear purr lightly. "She's so cute!" Issei said to himself

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we kind of have Kokabiel to deal with." Said Ddraig breaking both out of the lightly trance of sorts they were in

"Right, after we've dealt with this I promise you Koneko, that we'll sort this out." Said Issei after coming out of the shock, he smiled warmly to Koneko who smiled warmly back

"Thank you, Issei, it means a lot to me." Said Koneko happily smiling back to Issei

"They should be easy to find, who else would be wearing white cloaks and caring a sword on their backs?" asked Issei as they got up and started walking around town

After a few minutes they found Irina and Xenovia, they were asking for donations. He could hear their stomachs growl, they were hungry. Issei just laughed probably Irina spent all of their money, she did it when they were younger. They approached them and offered to by them some food, they accepted. They went on about how they sold their souls to the devil, Issei laughed. He said they were helping them as a dragon and a Nekomata, and to help Kiba. They talked for a while and agreed to work together, of cause Kiba showed up. Surprisingly Irina apologised to Kiba about the Holy Sword project, and even more surprisingly Xenovia did. Issei thought Irina must have talked to Xenovia during the night, she could be very persuasive when she wanted. That night they went out to hunt for the pieces, they didn't find anything until they got to the place where they destroyed the stray devil Viser.

"The Excalibur parts are here, I'll call Irina and Xenovia." said Issei as himself, Koneko and Kiba walked up to the building where they killed Viser, they could feel the holy power escaping from the build, he then pulled out his phone and called Irina


	3. Chapter 3

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

After a few minutes of talking, Issei had told Irina and Xenovia were to meet them. The place was eerily quiet, perhaps whoever was hiding inside wasn't were good at sensing the group outside. Probably Freed, Issei thought.

"Above!" said Issei and Koneko at the same time as they looked up to the top of the domed building

"Yahoo!" screamed Freed maniacally jumping down with his sword ready to try and slice Kiba in half "Clink!" as Kiba managed to pulled a sword out of a portal and raising it just in time for the two swords to collide

Freed back flipped onto the small ring that went around the building. "Thanks for earlier!" He thanked Freed loudly and childishly

"Freed, we meat again. This time you're not getting away!" screamed Issei as his aura flared along with Koneko's

"Oh yeah?" asked Freed mockingly underestimating the group "It's those kids and that midge…" as Koneko gave him a sharp and pissed looked from her eyes

"If looks could kill." Issei thought to himself

"I mean small-framed young lady." Said Freed slightly scared as he felt a shiver go down his spine "Man, I thought I could have some fun priest hunting tonight, too. But this will do." He said sadly at first but turned happy as he thought he could kill them "Slurp!" as he licked the sword

"Please be careful." Said Koneko concerned for Kiba's safety

"I know, I'm not blinded by rage this time." Said Kiba as he got ready to fight

"Oh my, three against one? It's hard being so popular!" asked Freed happily as if he could take them all on

"Hugh, just shut the fuck up already!" screamed Issei covering his ears "I think I might be bored to death before that sword kills me." Mocked Issei as he pretended to die from boredom

Kiba and Koneko snickered at Issei comment, they had to agree. Freed was talking as if he was in some Anime, it bored them to death. Issei had already asked Ddraig if those few parts of Excalibur could do any real damaged to him, it was a no. So he had to protect Kiba and Koneko, he could just grab the sword and stop it from hitting them.

Freed charged at Kiba trying to slice him but didn't land his first attack, Kiba sliced at him destroying part of his robes. They both jumped up in the air using their speed to dash about the night sky, leaping from parts of the building.

"Kiba is lacking in power terms." Stated Issei as he had an idea "Koneko, throw something to distract Freed and I'll give Kiba a power boost." As the boosted gear appeared and charged up 10 times

"On it." Said Koneko as she walked to one of the tree's nearby and pulled it out of the ground

"Middle, on 1." Said Issei as he kept track of Kiba's and Freed's movement

"Okay." Said Koneko as she waited for Issei to tell her when to throw the tree

Kiba heard what Issei had planed and changed his attack pattern so Freed would be in the middle for Issei and Koneko. He knew Issei keeping track of him, he put up three fingers on his hand to signal Issei. Three turned into two and as two into one, Issei yelled one. And Koneko threw the tree hitting Freed in his side sending him into the wall. The tree destroyed a large part of the building, rubble piled on top of Freed. They knew it probably wouldn't be enough to kill him.

"Here you go Kiba." Said Issei as he jumped landing one Kiba's right, he quickly placed his left hand on Kiba's right shoulder as it rang out "Transfer!" Kiba felt the power flow into him

"Thanks, Issei." Thanked Kiba as he felt Issei's power low through him

They heard the rubble start to move, they saw huge chunks of concrete go flying as the Excalibur pieces sent it flying. Freed charged at Kiba trying to attack him in a blind rage, Kiba kept a cool head and matched Freed's attacks with his own. Kiba got a slice to Freed's Achilles tendon making him fall onto the ring that circled the building.

"Damit! This fucking hurt!" screamed Freed trying to get up but failing

"It's time to end this, Sword Birth!" laughed Kiba ready to finish Freed of for good as he raised his sword and impaled it into the ground as multiple swords started appearing closer and closer to Freed

Freed started destroying the swords that were closest to him, he had a panicked look on his face, he was scared for his life.

"Sword Birth, huh?" asked a male voice

"Who's there?" asked Kiba looking around for who owned that voice

"A scared Gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability." Said the voice as everyone could hear footsteps "Freed, your use of holy swords is still not adequate, huh?" as the man came into view as he looked up to Freed

"Oh, old man Valper!" said Freed happily looking down to Valper

"What?" asked Kiba as his eyes shoot open at the mention of Valper's name

"The Genocide Bishop, shows his face at last." Said Issei as he'd sensed another person in the building

"The mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project…" said Koneko in shock

"Freed, put all the elements flowing in your body into the sword." Said Valper as he threw Freed a bottle of Phoenix tears

"Put all the element… into the blade, huh?" asked Freed as he opened the bottle of Phoenix tears and used it as his cut healed, then he raised his sword as it glowed yellow "Die!" he screamed evilly as he jumped to attack Kiba only to be blocked by Xenovia

"Hi! We got your call!" said Irina happily

"We cannot fight them Freed, it's time for the final part of the plan." Said Valper

"Right!" screamed Freed as he pulled out a flashbang as set it off

"Hugh, he got away." Sighed Issei in annoyance as he helped Koneko up

"We're going after him!" yelled Irina, Xenovia and Kiba as they took off

"I see, I was just a few seconds to late, Kiba has already took off." Said Rias as she stepped through her family's portal with Akeno

"Yeah, they just left. The Genocide Bishop is here." Said Issei as he turned around to look at the small build that still had the tree in it "Whoops."

"Hugh, well at least you lot didn't cause that much damage." Sighed Rias laughing lightly looking at the building "Akeno, if you would please?"

"Okay." Said Akeno as she started fixing the building as Rias, Asia and Issei went home

During the night Irina, Xenovia and Kiba got ambushed. Irina sacrificed herself so Xenovia and Kiba could get away. After another night of sex Issei talked with Ddraig, he found out somethings that shocked him. He learned that technically he was Ddraig's son, as those born with the boosted gear were technically his kids. They held the same power as Ddraig did and Issei was no different, besides that fact that he was a pure-blood dragon now.

(Lunch, O.R.C)

"Alright, that's everything. Feel free to do what you want for the rest of lunch but be ready to be contacted we don't know when or where Kokabiel will attack." Ordered Rias as she sat on Issei's lap

Everyone could see Rias was lightly blushing, they though since she was sitting in Issei's lap for the meeting was the reason. Well they weren't wrong, Issei had his left hand teasing Rias the whole time. Everyone left after a few minutes, leaving Issei and Rias alone, as soon as everyone left Issei picked Rias up and placed her on her table. He started making out with her making her fall back onto the table, he started undressing her.

"Ahh! Issei, what are you ahh! Doing?" asked Rias as she became a moaning mess as Issei removed her bra and started playing with her breasts

"What does it feel like Rias?" smirked Issei as he gave Rias's left nipple a quick suck earning more pleased moans from her

"Issei! What if, ahh! We get caught?" asked Ras as she could do nothing to stop Issei, she guessed that Issei wanted to do it at school, she had to admit, the trill of doing it at school did excite her

"That's the fun part, the thrill of getting caught having sex at school." Laughed Issei pervertedly as he looked at Rias's flustered face giving her a perverted smirk "Doesn't that thrill you? It certainly feels like it." As he could tell Rias got wetter quicker than she usually did "And besides, I don't take kindly to being cock blocked." As he picked Rias up moving her to the club rooms shower simultaneously taking off his clothes, then turning on the water letting the warm water fall on their bodies

"Ahh! What the Hell!" yelled Rias giving into Issei "Devils… Live… To… Sin!" she whispered into Issei ear as he thrusted into her earning a silent scream from her

Issei and Rias continued for the rest of lunch, Asia was asked by Akeno to go and get them. Everyone had figured out what Issei and Rias were doing. As soon as she got into the club room she found Issei and Rias's clothes all over the ground, she was jealous. So, she followed the trail to the club room's shower, she opened the door to see Issei balls deep in Rias. She pouted until Issei grabbed her with his tail as she turned away, it didn't take long until to forget why she came to get them in the first place.

It was after school hours that Issei, Rias and Asia finished, the others had sent their familiars out to find Kiba, Xenovia and Irina. Rias sent her familiar out to find them and when she did the Gremory group teleported to a forest on the outskirts of the town.

"Irina! Yelled Issei panicking as he saw a passed-out Irina being held by Rias's familiar, her clothes were badly torn

"This is…" said Akeno shocked as everyone looked down to Irina, Issei ran over and knelt down next to Irina

"Asia!" called Issei as Irina needed medical attention

"Who did this?" asked Asia concerned as she ran over, knelt down and started using her twilight healing on Irina

"Irina, what happened?" asked Issei as he held Irina's hand as she started waking up "Where are Kiba and Xenovia?"

"The-the other two… got away…" Irina managed to say weakly

"Got away?" asked Issei confused

"I was the only one… who was to slow…" continued Irina as she winched

"You shouldn't be talking!" said Asia as she tried her best to heal Irina but she needed more than what she could give her

"He'…. Very strong…" continued Irina

"He? I'm betting Kokabiel." Asked Issei

"Be… care…" said Irina as she passed out before she could finish her sentence

"Irina!" yelled Issei concerned

A blue light glowed in front of them, out of the Sitri portal appeared Sona, Tsubaki and Saji.

"Sona!" said Issei surprised at their appearance

"Thanks for coming, Sona." Said Rias happily

"Of course, I came, after receiving your message." Said Sona calmly as she came and knelt down by Irina's head "The damage is pretty bad, isn't it?" as she looked at Asia

"Y-yes. Twilight Healing can't recover consumed stamina." Explained Asia

"There is equipment to treat her at my house." Said Sona as she turned to Tsubaki "Tsubaki."

"Yes." Said Tsubaki quickly as she knelt down and picked Irina up

"I'm leaving her to you." Said Sona as Tsubaki stood back up

"Yes." Said Tsubaki as she disappeared in a Sitri symbol

"Thank you Sona, I owe you." Thanked Issei as himself and Asia got back up

"You're welcome, Issei." Said Sona with a light smile, her opinion of Issei had started to improve

"It looks like Kiba and Xenovia are okay for now." explained Issei

"Yes." Said Asia feeling hopeful for their safety

Saji was about to say something as a bad feeling washed over the area, making all the devils blood run cold

"What is this bad feeling?" asked Saji as he held his chest

"It's the Excalibur parts." Said Issei as he turned around to face a tree

Out from the tree walked a person that Issei hated with a passion.

"Well lookie here…" said Freed happily as he walked out from behind the tree with his left hand on the Excalibur parts ready to fight "You took the bait and are all gathered now, huh?" as he walked into full view "How are you all today, devil scum?"

"Freed! I thought so." Said Issei angrily as he stepped in-between Freed and Asia

"Oh yeah? What's this?" asked Freed with a dark voice as he looked towards Asia "Little Asia who changed sides and turned into a devil scum. Are you happy with your devil scum life?" he asked

"Bastard! If you lay one finger on Asia, I'll make you pay!" said Issei darkly as his dragon wings and tail popped out, he cracked his hands ready to fight

Rias and Sona went up to Issei's side, their families magic circles appeared in their right hands ready for a fight.

"Woah, w-wait a sec, wait a sec. Someone wants to talk to the red-haired lady over there." Said Freed panicking as he could tell couldn't fight all of them

"Someone?" asked Rias as herself and Sona as they eyed Freed

"Yeah, my boss." Said Freed with an evil face as he looked up

Everyone looked up as the sky turned dark purple, a person with black feathery wings was floating above Freed.

"A fallen angel." Said Koneko

"Kokabiel, I presume?" asked Issei guessing it was Kokabiel

"Nice to meet you, I suppose?" asked Kokabiel mockingly "Daughter of the House of Gremory. My name is Kokabiel." As he introduced himself

"Hell, your ugly." Teased Issei fake throwing up "I don't even think a mother could love that face." Everyone started snickering

"Good afternoon, former leader of the angels who fell." greeted Rias trying to suppress her laughter "I'm Rias Gremory, I would say it's nice to make your acquaintance, but I would be lying."

"Annoying brats!" said Kokabiel angrily "I'm going to enjoy killing you lot, I'll see you at your school." As he flew off mad as Freed followed behind him

"So, Azazel was right. Kokabiel wants war." Said Issei in a serious voice

"This isn't good, you're the only one that could go against him Issei." Said Sona studying the situation

"To beat up a leader class fallen? Sounds fun." Said Issei with a happy smile

"When did you start enjoying fights?" asked Rias as everyone started flying towards the school

"There's nothing wrong to enjoying a good fight, and it's not every day you get to beat up a leader class enemy." Said Issei as everyone flew towards the school

Akeno had left to gather the rest of Sona's peerage.

"Fair enough." Said Rias as everyone landed outside the school

"Sona, do you think you and your peerage can hold the barrier round the school?" asked Issei as Sona and her peerage put up a barrier around the school

"If nothing drastic happens, we should be able to keep anything outside from getting damaged." Said Sona as her peerage floated up in the air all putting their power into the barrier

"Thanks, that helps a lot, Sona." Thanked Rias as she thanked her long-time friend

"But that's only if the conditions remain the same." Continued Sona

"That's true." Said Rias as she knew things could go very badly if the conditions become more than Sona and her peerage could handle

As Rias finished talking, Tsubaki appeared behind everyone. Issei was the first to realise, so he turned around to ask her how Irina was.

"Tsubaki, how's Irina?" Issei asked concerned for Irina's health

"Her condition isn't life threatening, thanks to Asia's treatment." Said Tsubaki as she walked up to joined Sona and the rest of her peerage

"I'm so glad!" said Asia happily

"Xenovia and Kiba are in the town, I can sense them." Said Issei as he sniffed the air "I think they'll appear when needed."

"We'll keep the barrier up, but we can't stop the school from being destroyed. As unbearable as that is…" said Sona as everyone knew that Sona cared for the school greatly

"We'll try our best not to destroy the school." Promised Rias

"I don't think Kokabiel, Freed and Valper have the same things in mind." Stated Issei "They're trying to start a war remember? And besides, mind and Rias's power are destructive by nature." As his and Rias's power were very destructive by nature, Rias with her power of destruction and Issei fire was the same as Ddraig's

"Rias, it's not to late to contact your brother even no…" said Sona concerned for her school

"I don't see you calling for your sister." Teased Rias back with a smirk

"My family is… Your brother loves you, doesn't he?" asked Sona as she froze for a second at the though of her sister coming to join her as she tried to get Rias to have her brother come and join them instead "Sirzech would definitely come to help you. That's why…"

"I've already contacted Sirzech." Said Akeno appearing behind everyone as Rias turned to her best-friend

"Akeno, why did you contact him on your own?" asked Rias shocked and slightly angry at Akeno

"Akeno's in the right to contact your brother, we'll need all the help we can get." Said Issei supporting Akeno's decision "Kokabiel is a leader class fallen."

"Rias, I understand that you don't want to be a bother to your brother." Started Akeno as she argued her point "But as Issei said, Kokabiel is a leader class enemy. He's someone we can't take one by ourselves."

Rias sighed in defeat, she knew Akeno was in the right. Her pride as a devil got in the way of seeing the point her best friend made.

"Sirzech's forces should be here within the hour." Said Akeno as she smiled happily at her best friend

"Oh goodness, I can't win against you, can I?" asked Rias as she turned her attention back to the school "An hour, hugh?" as the Gremory group walked through the barrier

"I'll gather power and have it ready to transfer to everyone." Said Issei as the boosted gear appeared on his right hand as everyone walked through the school's main entrance

"Alright, everyone else stand tall until Issei can give you a boost in power." Said Rias as she turned to Akeno and Koneko

"Yes." Said Akeno and Koneko

Koneko tugged on Issei's left sleeve, this made Issei look down wondering what she wanted.

"If I was scared, what would you say to me?" asked Koneko shyly as she looked up to Issei

Issei knew what this was about, he placed his left hand on Koneko's shoulder to comfort her.

"I would say that you're fine Koneko, you have friends that care for you greatly." Said Issei with a smile

"But what if I lose control?" asked Koneko scared

"Then I'll help you get back under control, then help you control your power. If anything, I've got the more dangerous power." Said Issei as he comforted Koneko and made a slight joke

"Thank you Issei." Thanked Koneko managing to crack a small smile

Rias, Akeno and Asia were watching the scene, they smiled happily. Issei was such a caring person, he wanted the best for everyone.

After a few seconds, a pair of white cat ears popped out of her head. Then a white single tail came out just above her skirt. She acted nervous as she felt her power increase, she looked to Issei who just smiled down at her. He lifted his left hand, raised it up to Koneko's head. He gently rubbed behind her cat ears, after a few seconds Koneko purred happily.

As Koneko purred she felt happy, secure. At first, she hated Issei thinking he was nothing but a pervert, but now? She felt calm and happy to be near him, behind all his perversion he was a great guy.

The group walked outside to see a glowing yellow pillar, just past the gym. Everyone stood there shocked, wondering what it was.

"What in the world is that…?" asked Asia

"It seems like the four Excalibur's have been made into one." Said Kokabiel as everyone turned to look up into the air to see him "Seems like something he would think of." He was sitting down in a chair as he floated on a small white pillar

"Kokabiel!" said Rias with hate in her voice

"Is Sirzech's coming, or Serafall?" Kokabiel asked as he leaned on his left hand

"We're here in their place." Responded Rias as she placed her left hand on her hip

Kokabiel wasn't happy with Rias's answer, so he clicked his fingers. A yellow double ended spear appeared in his hands, it had three purple rings round the centre. Akeno, Koneko and Issei got in front of Rias ready to protect her, as they thought Kokabiel would send it at them.

They were wrong, Kokabiel sent the light spear at down towards the ground. It was aimed for the gym, as it hit the gym exploded in a huge ball of yellow and white, dust clouded the air so no one could really see anything until the dust cloud cleared. Everyone was thrown to the ground a few feet back, they all landed on their back's or their backsides.

"Well… there goes the gym." Said Issei as he looked to were gym once was to see Kokabiel's light spear in the ground

"This is boring." Said Kokabiel bored out of his mind "Ah well, a little diversion can't hurt." As he made his light spear disappear

"He's a man who survived fighting God and the original Devil Kings, this is nothing for him." Said Ddraig from the boosted gear

"So… this is going to be a tough fight." Said Issei as he took in what his best friend said

"Your body can take a few hits from him, but I would still be careful." Said Ddraig as he explained a few things "Your fire will do a lot of damage since it's the same as mine."

"My fire is that strong?" Issei asked in shocked as he had held back for the past week "I'll have to make sure I don't hit everyone else."

"Since you came all this way, I suppose I'll have you ply with my pet." Said Kokabiel as a yellow beam came out the bottom of his pillar and hit the ground

A Green magic circle appeared on the ground, a few seconds later it disappeared. Leaving a huge hole in the ground that had fire at the bottom of it, fire erupted out of the hole. As the flames grew higher, everyone could see something taking shape in the fire. It was a black as Kokabiel's wings, at first it was just one head, but then two more appeared at its side.

"Cerberus?" asked Rias shocked and scared as a huge black three headed dog slowly emerged from the hole, larva poring from its three mouths

"Living at the gates of the underworld, it's the watchdog of Hades." Explained Akeno

"The Watchdog… of Hades…?" asked Asia as she froze in fear

"To bring that to the human world… Lat's go, Akeno, Koneko!" Rias yelled

"Yes!" they both yelled in unison

Rias extended her devils wings and took to the sky, Akeno quickly followed as she changed into her traditional miko attire. Both flew about Cerberus and started circling him.

"Asia, stay behind me!" yelled Issei worrying for Asia's life

"Okay." Said Asia quickly as she got behind Issei

"It's all right, Rias and the others will soon take care of a puppy like that." Said Issei with confidence as a 'Boost!' came from the boosted gear

Cerberus looked up to Rias with its three heads, each head sent out a breath of fire at Rias. Rias dodged them, as she flipped to her left gaining some more height. Akeno came in and sent an ice spell at Cerberus's flames, turning them into ice mid-air. A few seconds later, all three icicles broke into thousands of pieces. Rias made four of her clan's magic circles appear in front of her, her power of destruction shot out of them aimed directedly at Cerberus's left side. As Rias's attack hit Cerberus's left side her fell to the ground, creating a small dust cloud.

Another Cerberus's appeared behind it and ran straight for Koneko, using her speed and cat reflexes she front flipped landing the heal of her right shoes just above one of the Cerberus's head's.

"One more attack!" yelled Akeno as she sent a lightning bolt at the Cerberus's Koneko was attacking

Koneko delivered a side kick to Cerberus's jaw as she used his head to jump out of the way of Akeno's attack. Akeno's lighting hit the ground at Cerberus's feet, yellow lightning danced around Cerberus's body for a few seconds before her fell to the ground, another dust cloud appeared as he made contact with the ground.

Both Cerberus's got back up after a few seconds, roaring madly as they tried to hit Rias and Akeno. Issei breathed two powerful breaths of fire at the Cerberus's, the attack hit them in their bellies. Both stumbled a few meters back, giving Rias, Akeno and Koneko another chance to attack them. Another Boost came from the boosted gear.

"Not yet, there's still not nearly enough to transfer." Said Issei annoyed

"Ahhhh!" screamed Asia terrified as Issei turned to face Asia

Another Cerberus's had appeared, and this one was charging at Asia ready to breath fire on her. Issei reacted quickly as he jumped and grabbed Asia, Issei jumped away with Asia in his arms as a fire ball hit where they stood only a few seconds ago. Issei landed creating two small dust clouds as he skidded to a stop.

"Another one!?" asked Issei annoyed as another boost came from the boosted gear "I'll act as bait to draw its attention, get to safety Asia!"

"Issei!" yelled Asia as Issei ran towards the Cerberus's that attacked them a few seconds ago

As Issei ran up to the Cerberus, it swung its right paw to hit Issei. Issei flipped over the attack, sending another fire ball at Cerberus's underside. Issei's attack stunned it for a few seconds, allowing Koneko to run in and punch the Cerberus's left head.

"Nice Koneko!" Issei yelled as he ran back a bit as he turned his head to see Koneko punching the huge dog

"Please leave this to me." Koneko said as she held onto Cerberus's fur

"You can't take him alone!" yelled Issei as he quickly turned his head to check on Asia seeing that she was safe, he turned around and started running at the Cerberus's

"I can at least stall for time." Argued Koneko back as she climbed on one of its head holding onto its ears

She pulled its head up as the middle head tried to bite her, only for it to bite the neck of the one Koneko was on. The one Koneko was on screamed in pain, as it tried to bite the middle head back.

"Koneko." Said Issei as he studied Koneko, she was a lot stronger since she started using her true power. She didn't seem scared to use her power, it made Issei happy. Another boost rang out from the Boosted gear. "Alright one more should do, Rias, Akeno I'll be there in a second!" yelled Issei as he ran towards Koneko

Issei jumped and landed on the Cerberus's middle head, he jumped as hard as he could, sending the Cerberus's to the ground as he took to the sky deploying his dragon wings. Koneko jumped off just before Issei landed on it, she saw the Cerberus's fall to the ground, she quickly gathered two white flaming balls of Kasha in her hands while she was in the air. She sent them at the downed Cerberus's, it screamed in pain as white flames covered its body.

Issei flew down to just above the downed Cerberus's, he turned and faced away. His dragon tail appeared and started swaying teasingly, the dog roared in anger as it got up trying to bite Issei's tail.

"Woah, he's angry now!" said Issei with a smirk

Everyone could hear one thing in Issei's voice, it was excitement. He was enjoying this. As they all heard another boost from the Boosted gear.

On the outside of the barrier, Sona and her group were struggling to keep the barrier up.

"I-Is it going to be all right?" asked Saji as he was starting to get tied

"We have no choice but to believe in them." Said Sona as she managed to hide that she was getting tied herself

Back inside the barrier, the Cerberus's that was chasing Issei jumped ready to pin him down. A very quick yellow slash was seen, the middle head of the dog fell to the ground.

"Took you long enough!" Issei yelled as he looked over to Rias and Akeno, they were struggling a bit. So, he sent to more fire balls at the two they were fighting, both fell to the ground allowing Rias to hit one with her power of destruction and Akeno to hit the other one with lightning bolt.

"I've come to provide back up." Said Xenovia as she floated in the air for a few seconds

Xenovia raised her sword in the air brining it down towards the dogs back, it split in two after a few seconds it burst into flames as it disappeared.

"As expected of a holy sword that can do countless damage to evil things." Said Akeno as she looked back to Xenovia

"I wish we didn't need the help, but I'm glad you're here." Said Rias

Xenovia ran along one of the walkway covers, she jumped raising her sword behind her head, her sword spilt one of the Cerberus's in two.

"I want one!" said Issei seeing the power of what a holy sword could do "I'm coming Rias, Akeno!" he yelled as he flew to Rias and Akeno "Boosted Gear, Gift!" as he came up to Rias and Akeno, placing his hands on their shoulders

"Transfer!" rang out from the boosted gear as Rias and Akeno glowed green

Rias and Akeno let out pleased moans as Issei's power flowed through them.

"Oh, you could even do that, Hyoudou Issei?" asked Xenovia turning her attention to Rias and Akeno

"We're fired up now!" yelled Rias happily as hers and Akeno's haired danced with the power following through them "Akeno." As she turned to her best friend

"Yes." Said Akeno happily as she raised her right arm "Ring out, thunder!" she yelled as a yellow magic circle appeared at the end of her right hand

A huge beam of lightning came down and hit Akeno's yellow magic circle, down on the ground Koneko slammed the remaining Cerberus's onto it's back. Back in the sky, Rias made her magic circle in front of her, both started storing power ready for a big attack. Back on the ground, the Cerberus's got back up and turned his attention to Asia. Issei was enraged, he charged at the Cerberus's as the rest of his body turned into a humanoid dragon form. Just as he was about to kick the Cerberus's up the ass, several swords of different make erupted form the ground skewering the Cerberus's in place. As the Cerberus's was roaring in pain, Kiba jumped down appearing at Asia's side.

"Yuuto!" said Rias happily as she smiled

"Kiba!" said Asia happy and thankfully

"Akeno!" ordered Rias

"Yes, Rias!" yelled Akeno happily as she sent lightning out of her right finger tips directed at the Cerberus

Rias sent her power to meet Akeno's just above the Cerberus, it caused an explosive reaction. And the Cerberus's took the full brunt of the attack, it was hit with a huge yellow lightning bolt bigger than itself. This created a huge crater with a huge dust cloud to match, after a few seconds the dust cleared, leaving only the crater.

"Perfect timing prince charming." Teased Issei as he walked up to Kiba and punched him on the arm

"That wasn't too bad." Said Kokabiel finally speaking up

"Eat this!" screamed Rias as she sent a powerful ball of destruction at Kokabiel

Kokabiel though he could just deflect it when it got close, he raised his right hand ready to block and deflect it. As Rias's attack collided with his hand, it destroyed his hand. It the shock and pain, Kokabiel punched Rias's attack with his right hand sending it to the ground, the tennis courts were destroyed in a mass od black, crimson red and green energy.

"It seemed Rias has become part dragon, very small but growing every time you two go at it, Asia is the same." Said Ddraig as he studied Rias's attack

While her attack had Issei's dragon power in it, it had another dragon's power in it. That new dragons power was identical to Rias's power of destruction, when Issei and Rias first did it, Issei did pass over some dragon energy. It merged with Rias's power of destruction, creating a new form of dragon magic. Of cause only, a dragon or something similar can wield a dragon's power, so Rias's body changed a little to match the growth in power. And when Issei and Rias went at it, Issei passed over more dragon energy. Rias body changed to match the increase each time, at first it was barely noticeable but both had gone at it many times since then.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Said Issei shocked by what Ddraig said

"Tch!" said Kokabiel angrily as he held his left hand "This is how much stronger you are with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor." He was to angry to sense what Ddraig talked about "Interesting. This is really interesting!" he said happily as he stood up

Back outside the barrier Sona and her group were starting to get really tied, the fighting inside had made them put more magic into the barrier.

"It's complete…" announced Valper happily as everyone turned their attention to him as they'd completely forgotten about him

A bright glowing yellow light blinded everyone for a few seconds, then a yellow beam of light went up into the air going through the barrier with ease.

"Crap!" said Kiba angry about forgetting to attack Valper

"With this, it's finally…" said Valper happily

Outside the barrier, a dark silver haired woman, saw the beam of yellow light. She smirked as she knew what to do.

"I get the massive power is the result from combining the sword parts. That's the trade off." Explained Kokabiel

"You used that to make the ground collapse?" asked Rias shocked and scared

"That's not good." Said Issei as he ran to try and stop Valper "This is my territory, I'll not allow that!" he said angrily as Dragons were very territorial creatures

"You should run away from here." Said Valper as he laughed evilly "This town will be destroyed in less than 20 minutes." As he turned to see everyone ready to fight him

"If you want to protect it, you have to defeat me." Said Kokabiel as he challenged everyone to fight him "What will you do…"

"Promotion knight." Issei said to himself quickly "He's my response!" as he charged at Kokabiel connecting a gut punch as he was sent through his seat and the pillar behind him

As Issei's punch connected, Kokabiel coughed up blood as he was sent through his chair and the pillar behind him. As Kokabiel was flying off, Issei breath fire at him. Kokabiel was badly burned, still stunned by Issei's attack. This gave Rias a chance to launch a ball of destruction at Kokabiel, her attack hit Kokabiel as he flipped himself readying to attack, only to get Rias's attack hit him square in the face. He flew back again, this time Akeno took advantage. She launched the most powerful bolt of lightning at Kokabiel she could muster. Lightning danced across Kokabiel's body, burning him more. This time it was Koneko's turn to attack, she sent another two flaming white balls of Kasha at Kokabiel. He screamed in pain as he burned even more, Issei didn't give him time to recover as he charged at him, connecting hit after hit keeping Kokabiel busy.

Kiba had started to walk towards Valper, no one saw him until he got to only a few feet away.

"Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project… or more accurately… of those you killed!" Kiba explained angrily

"Hm?" was all that Valper said

"I've been able to live on by being reborn as a devil. I couldn't die." Explained Kiba as he looked down to the ground closing his eyes "I needed to avenge the deaths of my comrades!" he said angrily as he charged at Valper ready to slice him in two

Back up in the sky, Issei and Kokabiel were still fighting. Shockwaves formed every time Issei got a punch on Kokabiel, Kokabiel managed to get a hit on Issei sending him a few meters away. He saw Kiba charging at Freed, he tried to form another light spear to hit Kiba. It only got to about the size of a javelin, as Issei came and shoulder barged him. In the shock, Kokabiel's light spear flew out of his hand down towards Kiba.

"Kiba! Jump!" yelled Issei as he saw Kokabiel's light spear heading towards Kiba

Kiba heard what Issei said but it was too late, the light spear hit behind him. Kiba was sent flying into the ground, knocking him out cold.

"Freed." Called Valper slightly concerned

"Yes, boss?" asked Freed annoyingly

"Use the Excalibur with power of the four swords to get rid of these devils." Said Valper with disgust

Freed smiled evilly, as he pulled the Excalibur out of the ground just in time to block Xenovia's attack. Freed pushed her back a few feet as she ran back in, she jumped ready to slice Freed in two. But as her attack was about to connect, Freed disappeared. A few seconds later he reappeared behind Xenovia.

"Have you met? This is the Chopper Rapidly!" asked Freed excitedly as he swung the Excalibur trying to cut Xenovia in two from bottom to top

Xenovia reacted quick enough to front flip and land on her hands, she skilfully moved her hand to turn her body. She managed to move her body so she could hit Freed in the jaw with her left foot sending him flying back a few feet. Xenovia quickly pushed using her hands, making her land a few feet away.

"You scum bitch!" screamed Freed in pain and anger as he held the left side of his face "You have some nerve to kick my face like that!" he screamed as he brought his sword down in front of him "I'll definitely tear you apart!" he screamed again as his sword glowed yellow "I'm gonna make you slip 'n' slide." As his sword extended like a snake lashing out to grab its next meal, it shot at Xenovia who dodged it "It's not just mimicry!" Freed screamed again annoyed as he raised his sword in the air, the point of his sword split into four separate lines, all went straight for Xenovia

Xenovia parried low first against all four lines, then at shoulder height against two.

"Nightmare." Said Freed as multiple versions of him started appearing beside him "This is the power of the Excalibur Nightmare!" said the multiple versions of Freed as they all jumped to attack Xenovia "Now transparency!" Freed screamed as his sword turned invisible

The many versions attacked Xenovia, Xenovia managed to parry all of Freed's attack as she jumped back out of the way.

"So, he can use the abilities of all the swords that were combined?" Xenovia asked to herself

"Now, please brace yourselves!" said Freed as all of his copies formed into one as he held his sword above his head

"It can't be helped, if it comes down to it, then I'll have to…" said Xenovia as she studied the situation

Freed jumped at Xenovia plaining to slice her in half, but he got intercepted by two flaming balls of Kasha from Koneko. They hit Freed sending him back a few feet, Rias looked over to Koneko. She was getting tied, she didn't blame her. This was the first time she used her power in years, Rias quickly launched a ball of destruction at Freed sending him back a few meters. She could feel herself getting weaker as well, everyone was. The only one going strong was Issei, as he spin kicked Kokabiel into the main school building as huge dust cloud appeared. But even he showed signs of getting weaker, shown by a few good hits to his side and a few tears in in wings.

I'd heard that one of the subjects had gotten away…" said Valper with disgust as he walked to Kiba who was struggling to get up, crying his eye out "But for him to become a lowly devil… I'm grateful to you guys, Thanks to you, I was able to complete the project." As he stood a few feet away from Kiba

"Complete?" asked Kiba wondering what Valper meant

"You subjects didn't have enough of the gene to use the Holy Swords." Said Valper sadly "Knowing that, I was able to conclude… that all I had to do was take out the gene from the subjects!" he said evilly

Kiba took a deep breath at wat Valper said, he was horrified by Valper's lack of humanity.

"Then, we succeeded in crystalizing them." Valper said as he reached into her coat "This contains the gens from that time in their crystalized form, although this is the last one." As he pulled out a blueish crystal

Freed laughed evilly. "All the other guys died halfway in because their bodies couldn't take the genes." He laughed Freed evilly evenly more "If you think about it that way, I'm super-duper special after all, huh?" as he tried to slice Koneko and Rias who dodged out of the way with ease

"The only super-duper thing about you, is that you'll be dead!" yelled Issei angrily as he breath fire at Freed burning his black cloak

"That's… When a holy sword user receives the blessing, something like that is put into their bodies… So that's to make up for the deficiency in the genes?" explained Xenovia as she had a flash back to Irina's ceremony

"Those hypocrites! After excommunicating me as a pagan, they shamelessly use my research." Said Valper with anger in his voice "In any case, we're talking about Michael here. Even if he took genes out of the subjects, I'm sure he didn't kill them."

"There was no need… to kill us either… Why?" asked Kiba as he managed to stand up, his legs were shacking badly from how weak he was

"You all were nothing more than materials used in a top-secret project." Said Valper having no care for what Kiba said "Once we were done, there was nothing left to do but dispose of you."

"We believed it was for God so we bore it the whole time." Said Kiba sadly as he clenched his fists "That was… We were… project materials… to be disposed of…"

"That's terrible." Said Asia sadly crying as she healed Issei injuries

"Bastard, you'll pay for what you've done!" said Issei angrily as he tried to get up only to wince in pain

"If you want it so badly, here." Said Valper through the crystal at Kiba's feet. "We've already gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality ones."

Kiba bent down, picked on the small crystal in his left hand, he looked sadly into the crystal. He had a flash back to the day it happened. He slowly moved his right hand and grabbed the crystal with both hands, he adjusted his hands as if he was going to pray.

"Everyone…" said Kiba sadly as if he was about to cry "Valper Galilei…"

"Hm?" Valper asked

"How many lives did you toy with for the sake of your own research and desires?" asked Kiba as he got up, they crystal started glowing a bright blue

"W-What's that?" asked Asia as everyone started walking a bit closer to Kina and Valper

"People…" said Koneko looking into the blue light

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Said Issei shocked as several blue pillars formed next to Kiba, they were human sized

"It's probably the different powers from the battlefield and the trembling of Yuuto's hear that have freed the souls from the crystal." Said Akeno trying her best to explain what was going on

"I kept thinking… about whether or not it was okay for me to be the only one still alive. There were kids who had more dreams than I did… Kids who wanted to life more than I did… I wondered if it was okay… for me to be the only one living a peaceful life." Said Kiba sadly as he closed his eyes not seeing the blue pillars taking the form of people of all ages and heights

Everyone was left breathless, Kiba opened his eye to see the other people. A young boy or girl, not even 4 reached up and grabbed Kiba's sleeve. Kiba broke into tears as all of the blue people turned into small blue spots. Blue lines started dancing around him.

"It's okay…" said a brown-haired girl that passed Kiba's left

"If everyone gathers together…" said another brown-haired girl that passed Kiba's right

"Take us in…" said a male voice as several people surrounded Kiba

"It's not scary, even if there is no God…" said a young girl no older than 5 by the sounds of it

"Even if God isn't watching over us…" said another young girl around 7 by the sounds of it

"Our hearts will always be…" started a male voice in his late teens

"One." Said Kiba as he cried

As soon as Kiba finished, all the people disappeared into Kiba as he was enveloped in a blue light.

"It's heart-warming." Said Koneko happily as everyone smiled, Asia was crying as she was in a praying position

"Kiba has Peaked." Said Ddraig happily from the boosted gear as Issei looked down to his best friend "When the user's thoughts and wished go against the natural course of thing in the world, the scared treasure Peaks." Ddraig continued as Kiba looked up to the heavens "That is the Balance Breaker."

"Oh?" asked Kokabiel as he floated out of what was left of the school, he was badly hurt from Issei's attack

"My comrades didn't want me to wish for revenge. That's not what they wanted." Said Kiba as he started walking towards Valper "But I felt like I had to defeat the evil that was before me, so that there wouldn't be other like us…" as he formed a sword in front of him "…created anymore."

"Freed!" screamed Valper scared for his life

"Coming!" said Freed happily as he jumped in-between Valper and Kiba

"Hmph, you fool! You should've just let yourself be disposed of." Laughed Valper thinking he'd won

"Kiba!" Issei yelled as Kiba turned to face Issei and the rest of his friends "Beat that bastard Freed and those Excalibur's!" Issei continued encouraging his friend "Don't waste their feelings and their souls!"

"Issei." Said Kiba shocked at what Issei said

"Do it, Yuuto. You're part of my family, part of the House of Gremory. No knight of mine would lose to something like an Excalibur." Said Rias joining in on encouraging Kiba

"Yuuto, I believe in you!" said Akeno joining in as well

"Fight." Said Koneko happily

"Kiba!" said Asia happily as she cried tears of happiness

"Everyone…" said Kiba shocked

"What's this scene you're creating?" asked Freed disgusted "Just listening makes my skin crawl… I can't take it anyahhh!" he continued only to get a Dragon shot aimed at his foot taking it clean off

"Heartless bastard!" screamed Issei angrily "Kiba, hurry up and fucking kill him before I fucking do!"

"I'll become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together!" said Kiba as she raised his sword above his head "Our thoughts and wishes can now be accomplished." As his sword started glowing blue, then a white and black energy started flowing out of it "I'll become a sword for the President and for my comrades. Sword Birth!" Kiba screamed as the white and black energy joined together reforming Kiba's sword

"Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both holy and devil powers! Stop it if you can!" Kiba said proudly as he points it at Freed and Valper

"Holy and devil powers fused together into a sword?" asked Rias shocked at the idea

"I see. That's…!" said Issei as he got what Kiba's news sword was

"Ddraig had told me about it, he said Kiba had "Peaked" That's Kiba's prohibited technique, his Balance Breaker!" explained Issei happily

"A holy devil sword? That's impossible!" said Valper doubting the possibility "For two opposing elements to mix together like that… Something like that shouldn't be possible!" as Kiba walked towards Freed and Valper

"Rias Gremory's knight… are we still on the same side?" asked Xenovia appearing at Kiba's side

"That's what I'd like to think." Said Kiba not taking his gaze off Valper and Freed

"Then let us destroy that Excalibur together." Said Xenovia getting a shocked look from Kiba as he turned his head to face Xenovia

"Is that really okay?" asked Kiba shocked but happy at the same time

"At this point, even though it's a holy sword, it isn't holy any longer." Said Xenovia as she tried to figure out the sword "It's a strange sword."

"I understand." Said Kiba as both stopped walking towards Freed and Valper

Xenovia stuck her sword into the ground, raising her left arm so it was horizontal. "Peter, Basilius, Dionysius and the Blessed Virgin Mary…! Please hear my prayers!" Said Xenovia as she started praying

A light gold magic circle appeared by Xenovia outstretched hand, slowly a blue and golden chained sword appeared out of the magic circle.

"In the name of the saint living in this blade… I set you free!" yelled Xenovia as the chains broke "Holy Sword Durandal!" as she grabbed the sword with both hands brining it in front of her

"A holy sword?!" asked Kiba socked

"Durandal? I've heard that name before." Asked Issei shocked

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Explained Akeno shocked at its appearance

"That's impossible. My research didn't go into how to use Durandal." Said Valper denying Xenovia being able to wield it

"Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the few naturals." Said Xenovia with a smirk

"One who's perfectly suitable, also known as a true holy sword user?" asked Valper shocked

"This wild guy cuts to pieces anything he touches. He doesn't always listen to me, either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if he he's not shut up in another space." Explained Xenovia with a stern look

"Is there even such a thing?" asked Freed using his sword to prop himself up

"Yours is just a broken holy sword, yours is no match for my Durandal!" yelled Xenovia as she jumped at Freed

Freed raised his sword to try and block Xenovia's attack, it didn't work as Xenovia cut straight through the weird holy sword. Freed manged to jump out of the way before it cut him in two, as he landed Kiba appeared behind him and stabbed him through the back letting Freed bleed out.

"How is this possible?" asked Valper scared as Kiba gave him a death look "In theory, the fusion of holy and devil power is…"

"Valper Galilei, prepare yourself." Said Kiba darkly

"That's right. I get it now!" said Valper smiling "If the balance between the holt and devil power is disrupted, it could be possible. Which is to say, not only the Devil King, but also God…" as he got a light spear in his back, disappearing in a yellow mist a few seconds later

"Valper, you really were vey talented." Said Kokabiel as he floated down a bit "Your aptitude must have helped you reach that conclusion."

"Kokabiel, what are you trying to do?" asked Rias as she walked up to Issei's who was getting ready to fight again

"I don't really care if this guy is around or not." Said Kokabiel "Now, I'm even bored of the diversions. Kid?"

"What? Do you want me to kick your ass again? Asked Issei smirking as he took to the sky so he was level to Kokabiel

"I was going easy on you before." Said Kokabiel

"Really? Because it sure as hell didn't seem like it." Laughed Issei as he charged at Kokabiel

(Authors note: sorry for the late upload, I had a few IRL things and Exams for the past few weeks. On another note, I hope everyone had a great Father's Day.)


	4. Chapter 4

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"You're heading for a fall Kokabiel." Said Issei as he flew towards Kokabiel

"How exactly?" asked Kokabiel preparing for Issei's attack

"Cause I'm going to punch you in the fucking balls!" said Issei as he right hand made contact with Kokabiel's dick, everyone could hear a crushing sound as Issei's hand connected with Kokabiel's dick

"Usually, I would never hit below the belt." Said Issei as he pulled back his blood covered hand "But… I'll make an exception for a bastard like you!" as he flipped a few feet back letting lose a breath of Fire hitting Kokabiel's body cauterizing where Kokabiel's dick was a few moments before, he wasn't going to let him bleed out Azazel asked for him alive

Rias gathered as much of her power as she could, she launched it as fast as she could at Kokabiel. It took the form of a black Eastern Dragon, it had a crimson red and light green outer lining. It hit Kokabiel like a small truck, he tried to use his wings to shield himself but his wings and feathers started being destroyed.

"Thunder!" screamed Akeno as she raised her hands above her head, a very strong lightning bolt came down and made contact with her right index finger. With a small grunt, Akeno sent the lightning at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel saw Akeno's attack coming, he managed to close what was left of his wing protecting himself.

"Are you trying to kill me? Baraqiel's daughter." Asked Kokabiel from inside his wings

"Don't lump me in with that thing!" screamed Akeno angry as her lightning attack grew in power

"One of the fallen angel leaders?" said Xenovia shocked "I've heard that he can use lightning and thunder, but…"

"So… Akeno is Baraqiel's daughter?" asked Issei as Ddraig had already told him that Akeno was half fallen, but that was it

Akeno's attacked stopped, she was out of magic. She was breathing heavily, as Kokabiel laughed evilly as he unfolded his wings.

"You've fallen so low to become a devil now?" asked Kokabiel mockingly "What an amusing House you have, Rias Gremory."

"A weird Red Dragon Emperor…" said Kokabiel as he looked towards Issei "A ruined Holy Sword Project subject…" as he looked to Kiba "And Baraqiel's daughter!" as he looked to Akeno "Rias Gremory, like your brother, you seem to like inferior products." Laughed Kokabiel mockingly

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that!" screamed Issei angrily getting a shocked look form Akeno

"Why does he say that? He hate's fallen angles." Akeno asked to herself

"Your insults to my family deserves death!" screamed Rias angrily not being able to take what Kokabiel said

Kokabiel landed on the ground creating a huge dust cloud, the cloud only lasted a few seconds. "Then try and destroy me, little sister of the Devil King, possessor of the Welsh Dragon!" Kokabiel screamed as he retracted his wings "You're confronting the archenemy of devils, you know. If you don't take advantage of this chance, then this is as good as you'll get!" continued Kokabiel trying to bait everyone into attacking him thinking he could win, but his huge ego was getting the better of him

"Hey, you fallen crow!" screamed Issei with a look that could kill

"Issei." Said Rias in shock

"I will not allow you to insult Rias, Akeno and the rest of my friends!" Issei continued as he charged at Kokabiel

"You brat! Are you… ah!" asked Kokabiel as Issei appeared right in front of him

Issei punched him hard in the stomach making him double over, Issei then forced Kokabiel to the ground. He grabbed Kokabiel's right arm, the tearing of flesh, the breaking of bones could be heard as Issei slowly ripped Kokabiel's right arm off. Kokabiel screamed in pain, it sent shivers down everyone spines. All had either read or heard stories about what happened when you truly pissed off a dragon, the dragon would kill the person by any means necessary.

As Issei threw Kokabiel's severed right arm to the side, Kokabiel manged to flip up and kick Issei stomach. Issei flew back a good 10 meters into what was left of the school, Xenovia charged in jumping to slice Kokabiel. Kokabiel saw Xenovia charging at him, Kokabiel formed a light sword to block Durandal with ease.

"You humans are sure fighting hard for people who've lost their master." Laughed Kokabiel evilly

"What?" asked Xenovia wondering what Kokabiel meant

"What are you talking about?" asked Rias

"Kokabiel, what do you mean by "Lost their master"?" Asked Xenovia demanding to know what Kokabiel meant

"Oh my, I let it slip." Said Kokabiel with a smile

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" screamed Xenovia

Kokabiel started laughing uncontrollably "That's right, since I'm trying to start a war, there's no point in hiding it any longer." He paused for a few seconds before turning to everyone "In the previous three-way war, my former father died along with the four Great Devil Kings!"

"T-That can't be true." Said Xenovia falling onto her knees as everyone went silent

"God… is dead?" asked Rias shocked "That's ridiculous, I haven't heard anything about that!" said Rias trying to deny what Kokabiel said as Issei reappeared at Asia's side

"During the war, the devils lost all their kings and most of their high-level devils, and the angles and fallen lost almost everyone except their leaders. The pure angels couldn't increase their numbers, and purebred devils are rare." Explained Kokabiel with a happy

"That… That can't be true!" said Asia in pure shock

"All side have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, fallen angels, devils. The leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information, so that the God-fearing humans would continue on." Said Kokabiel continuing

"Lies… All lies…" said Xenovia trying to deny what Kokabiel said

"Not like I care about any of that." Said Kokabiel boringly "What I can't take is the fact that with God and the devil kings dead, it was decided that continuing the war was pointless! I can't take it! I can't take it!" he screamed in anger "You want me to calm down after raising my fist? If we'd continued fighting, we would've won!" he screamed pissed "Even that bastard Azazel declared that there wouldn't be another war! What the Fuck!"

"God doesn't exist anymore? Then what about the love that is given to us…?" asked Asia panicking

"Michael is doing a good job, you know. He's keeping the angles and humans together in father's place." Said Kokabiel not caring

"The Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent?" asked Xenovia "Then… we've…"

"As long as the system works, prayers and exorcisms will operate to a certain extent." Said Kokabiel as Asia fainted

Issei manged to catch Asia before she hit the ground, he gently laid her down next to Koneko.

"That's a natural reaction, I'm surprised that I can still think at a time like this." Said Xenovia barely being able to keep herself together

"However, the number of believers in father has fallen drastically. Without anyone to manage the balance between good and evil, it's no wonder that something contradictory like the holy devil sword would appear. Otherwise it would be unthinkable for good and evil to mix like that." Explained Kokabiel "I'll continue the war, even if I have to do it myself by taking your heads!"

"You know… Azazel said he wanted you taken alive…" said Issei in a dark voice as he started walking up to Kokabiel

"Oh? You don't seem shocked, I guess Ddraig told you." Kokabiel said shocked by Issei not reacting to him saying God was dead

"No, I joked about it when I would give heaven a visit." said Issei

"But… he didn't say you had to be in one piece." Said Issei darkly as he charged at Kokabiel again

Issei tried to punch Kokabiel again, but he took to the air deploying what was left of his wings. He smirked as he was about to prepare a light spear to run Issei through with, but Issei was quicker. Issei dashed round him and grabbed Kokabiel's top two pairs of wings and ripped then right off. Kokabiel screamed in pain, Issei then grabbed Kokabiel's middle pair of wing.

"A rat like you doesn't need wings." Said Issei darkly as he ripped the middle pair of Kokabiel's wings off

Everyone watched in horror, at what Issei was doing to Kokabiel. Wings, tails, ears, etc, were very sensitive for supernatural species. And having them ripped off was one of the worst things anyone could happen to them, it sent a shiver down their spines.

"And, now… the final four." Said Issei darkly as he grabbed them slowly ripped off Kokabiel's last wings

Issei was about to grab Kokabiel's arms to pull them off, when everyone heard a feminine laugh. It had a seductive undertone, it was similar to Rias when she seduced Issei a few nights ago, it had a devil's undertone to it. This concerned Issei, Sirzech wasn't here yet. So, whoever the woman was, they didn't know.

"Is he really that interesting?" echoed the female voice as the barrier around the school broke into thousands of pieces

A blue light floated down from the top of the barrier, Sona and her peerage had to shield themselves from the flying pieces of the barrier.

"What's that light?!" asked a female member of Sona's peerage as the blue light floated down lower

"I'm actually surprised the barrier lasted this long, but still… it would still be slightly hard form me to break it." Said Issei as he studied the floating woman, everyone was looking around concerned

"That power… it's the white one." Said Ddraig with middle shock

"The white one hugh?" asked Issei surprised "At last, they finally reveal themselves." As he was eager to meet the white one

The blue ball of light broke revealing a white armour similar to Issei's balance breaker, but instead of green jewels they were a light blue. The armour was tight on her body, she had a body similar to Rias's.

"You've made my job a lot easier, Red Dragon." Said the female as she floated down to the ground

"I guess that Azazel sent you?" asked Issei as he changed back into a full human form, he was in his causal clothes he could tell that the White One didn't come here to fight, he could feel that

Issei got a nod form the White One as her armour disappeared, she had silver hair and was wearing jet black jeans, a blue t shirt and a black bicker jacket with a proud white dragon on the back.

"Vali." Said Vali introducing herself as Issei checked her out, she smirked playfully

"Issei." Said Issei introducing himself to his rival "Well, at least my rival is good-looking." As he gave Vali a smirk

"You're not so bad yourself Issei." Said Vali as she walked swaying her hips seductively

"Are they?" asked Xenovia confused by the scene as she'd heard that when ever the Red and White Dragon's met they fought but Issei and Vali? They were checking each other out, when they were surpassed to hate each other

"Yes… Yes, they are." Sighed Rias into her hand. Though, she had to admit, Vali was a beauty "I think after Issei got me and Asia to have some fun, I've become bisexual." She thought to herself, thinking back to the times they had threesomes or when Asia awoke with her head buried in her chest

"Issei's perversion knows no bounds." Said Koneko as she felt something pull at her heart at the fact of Issei cheeking out another girl

"Here, take him before I change my mind and do the world a favour and kill him." Said Issei as he grabbed Kokabiel's collar and threw him at Vali's feet

"I'll be seeing you soon… very soon." Said Vali as she quickly walked up to Issei and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned on her heals and went and picked up Kokabiel as she left in a blue magic circle

Seconds after Vali left with Kokabiel, a massive golden magic circle appeared from the ground and floated up into the air disappearing.

(With Sona and her peerage on the way to join Rias and the others)

"The ways from the magic square disappearing!" said Tsubaki as herself and the rest of Sona's watched as the Golden magic circle disappeared

"Does that mean Rias and the others… won?" Sona asked wide eyed "But then what was that light from before…?"

Sona and here peerage walked to see Vali leaving, they all saw her white and blue wings.

"Rias." Said Sona as they appeared behind the Gremory Group plus Xenovia

"Sona." Said Rias in a mild shocked voice

"Who was that woman?" asked Sona wondering who she was

"Vali, the White Dragon Empress." Said Issei with a smirk "Azazel sent her to pick Kokabiel up."

"Well then, Tsubaki, we need to repair the damage to the school." Said Sona as she turned to her friend "We should be able to manage before school starts."

"Is it over?" asked Kiba still holding onto his knew sword, the adrenaline was still flowing through his veins "No, there are still people who took over that man's research. My fight is not yet over." He continued sadly

"You did it Prince Charming!" said Issei congratulating Kiba as he walked to him

"Issei." Said Kiba slightly shocked

"A Holy Devil sword? I'm a little jealous." Said Issei as he looked at Kiba's new sword

"Issei, I want to apologise." Started Kiba knowing he'd betrayed Issei friendship to him

"If you want to apologise too someone, then apologise to Rias." Said Issei as he wasn't really hurt by what Kiba did but he could tell Rias was

"Rias…" said Kiba sheepishly as he looked over to Rias

"Yuuto, I'm glad you came back, and for you to achieve your Balance Breaker… As your master, I'm very proud." Said Rias happily

Kiba bent down in front of Rias, holding his sword behind him. "President, I betrayed the club members, and above all, I betrayed you, who once saved my life. There's no way I can make up for that." Said Kiba sadly

"But you came back, must that's enough." Said Rias happily "You can't let everyone's feelings go to waste." As everyone bare Xenovia surrounded him

"President, I vow again… I, Kiba Yuuto to protect you and your companions as a knight of the House of Gremory for the rest of my life." Kiba vowed to Rias again like he did all those years ago

Rias walked up to Kiba and bent down and hugged Kiba "Thank you, Yuuto." Said Rias happily "Now then, Yuuto…"

"Yes?" asked Kiba wondering what Rias was saying

Issei smirked as he saw Rias form a magic circle in her right hand "This is your punishment for moving on your own… One thousand spankings." Rias said with a smile

"What?!" asked Kiba shocked

"Hahaha! This is great! Good luck taking it, pretty boy!" laughed Issei

"Issei…" said Kiba scared as Rias got ready to spank him

(Early morning)

"It seems an angel is here." Said Issei to Ddraig as he felt something of pure light as he untangled himself from Rias and Asia's grasp

"It's Michael, I'd recognise that light anywhere." Said Ddraig as the small green light appeared on Issei's right hand

"Well then, I'm going to meet him." Said Issei as he quickly left a note for Rias and Asia

(The playground where Irina and Issei played together at when they were kids)

"The Archangel Michael, it's an honour." greeted Issei as he landed in front of Michael

"It seems you already know who I am, Red Dragon Emperor." Greeted Michael with a smile

"Please, call me Issei." Said Issei with a smile he was never big on formality's "But why are you're here?"

"I came to get Irina personally, I don't want her to return to the Vatican." Said Michael

"Why is that?" asked Issei though he already had a good idea why

"The Vatican hasn't been doing what we've asked for over 200 hundred years, we can't allow them to have the Excalibur parts." Said Michael sadly

"I was right." Said Issei with a smirk

"What?" asked Michael confused

"Anyone can look at what the Vatican has done and see that they didn't do the will of God, their more similar to a God damn Cult." Said Issei as he realised what he said at the end "No offence."

"None taken, father become corrupted with power." Said Michael as he thought Issei would be shocked but he wasn't "You're not shocked?"

"Power can corrupt anyone Michael, even Gods." Said Issei giving a great point

"Fair enough." Agreed Michael

"I'll go and get Irina, I want to talk to her anyways, but I want a few favours in return." Said Issei a he turned ready to take off to the airport "What about the other priests?"

"They can't be allowed to leave." Said Michael earning a shocked look from Issei "They know to much and are too dangerous."

"So… the Archangel Michael himself just told me to kill some priests?" asked Issei laughing at the fact an angel just told him to go kill some people "I'm confused, is this a sin or not?"

"You know, I don't now either." Laughed Michael agreeing with Issei as he took off

(Airport)

At the airport, Irina and Xenovia were standing in a small opening. Irina looked as if she was going to cry.

"All the cores of the four destroyed Excalibur's were also retrieved. Using alchemy, they should be able to be re-forged into holy swords." Explained Xenovia to her friend as if she was about to cry "Irina, you accomplished your mission."

"It's unfortunate that it's not "We." Said Irina sadly

"I feel that way, too." Said Xenovia sadly as she did want to return with her friend

"Why?! Why did you have to be reborn as a devil?" asked Irina angrily "I can't believe the church just accepted it, either!" as she turned away to leave and catch her flight

"Irina!" yelled Issei as he ran up to Irina and Xenovia

"Issei?" asked Irina shocked

"Irina, go to the park were we always played together as kids." Said Issei getting a shocked look from Irina

"Why?" asked Irina wondering why Issei told her to go there

"The Archangel Michael is there waiting for you." Said Issei as both Irina and Xenovia's eyes went wide

"The Archangel Michael?" asked both Irina and Xenovia speechless

"Yes, Xenovia go with her." Said Issei as he walked past them "He's asked me to grab the Excalibur parts."

"How can I believe you?" asked Irina shocked that the Archangel Michael himself was here

"Have I every lied to you Irina?" asked Issei turning his head round to Irina

"No." said Irina "But what about the other priests doesn't Michael want to see them as well?"

"The one question I didn't want you to ask." Sighed Issei "Michael will explain everything just go." Irina trusted Issei so she turned to leave with Xenovia after a few seconds.

Issei smiled and continued walking to the door to the outside, he got stopped by security. They instantly pulled out their guns, Issei could tell they were light guns. Issei sensed that every guard in the area had them, they were all with the church. So Issei did the only thing to cover his tracks, forming a black balaclava and a black hoodie he attacked and killed everyone that had a church weapon. He quickly dispatched them, by this time mass panic occurred in the airport. So, after Issei grabbed the Excalibur pieces, he went to security and removed all security footage of what happened. He then took off to meet Michael, Irina and Xenovia.

As Issei was about to land, he saw Michael, Irina and Xenovia chatting happily. Rias and Asia was there as well, Asia seemed very happy. She was heartbroken when she heard about God's death, she cried herself to sleep in Issei and Rias's arms last night.

"Issei, I asked you to get the Excalibur pieces, not cause a panic." Said Michael disappointed as Issei landed dropping the Excalibur pieces at Michael's feet

"Every single security guard there had light weapons, so I had to cover my tracks." Said Issei as he placed his hand round Rias's waist and kissed her

"Hugh… Well, was anyone else hurt?" sighed Michael as he could feel and see the jealousy form Irina

"I personally didn't, but I can't say anything for anyone else that was running out of the airport." Said Issei holding up his other hand acting innocent "So, what have I missed?"

"We've just been talking for a bit." Said Rias has she slapped the back of Issei's head

"What was that for?" asked Issei grunting slightly as he rubbed the back of his head

"For not waking up by my side." Pouted Rias cutely

"I'll make it up to you." Said Issei as he smirked kissing Rias quickly

"We best be off, thank you Issei you've done us a great favour." Thanked Michael as a female angel appeared, she quickly gathered the Excalibur pieces and left

"Irina, you're welcome at my place anytime." Said Issei smiling as he turned to see Irina in a slightly better mood

"Thanks, Issei." Said Irina happily as she walked up to him and hugged Issei

"We'll be seeing you lot soon." Said Michael smiling happily as a bright yellow light appeared, the yellow light disappeared after a few seconds leaving Issei, Rias, Asia and Xenovia standing in the park

"Well then, let's grab something to eat and head to the academy." Said Rias as he grabbed Issei arm again as Asia grabbed his other arm

The group of four left to get something to eat, they went to the café were Issei and Rias ate after Issei's transformation.

"Hey Red Dragon Emperor." Said Xenovia as she came into the 0.R.C

Rias was sitting at her desk with a cup of Akeno's fresh tea at her right, Akeno was standing at Rias's left with a tray of tea on the desk in front of her. Kiba was standing at the front right of Rias's desk, a fresh cup of teat was in his hands. Asia was sitting on one of the sofas with a cup of fresh tea on the small table in front of her, Issei was next to her with Koneko sitting in his lap. Both Koneko and Issei were eating donuts, Koneko had her ears and tail out, he single white tail was swaying happily as she ate her donut.

"Xenovia, I have a name besides that you know." Sighed Issei annoyed

"I must say, we were surprised after being told about it." Said Kiba getting a small nod form Koneko as well

"After learning about God's death, I was desperate and begged Rias." Explained Xenovia

"It'll be nice to have the Durandal user added to our ranks." Said Akeno happily as she laughed "With this, you and Kiba will be the swordfighters covering our right and left flanks."

Xenovia was about to ask Issei something when a golden magic circle opened up by his ear.

"Alright thanks Michael, see you at the peace meeting then." Said Issei thanking Michael who was the one calling him

"Irina has made it safely to heaven, we'll be seeing her in the next peace meeting." Said Issei as the golden magic circle disappeared

"Peace meeting?" asked Asia wondering what Issei meant

"With what happened last night, one is going to be called and since we were there, we'll have to go." Said Rias happy for Irina getting to heaven safely as she did like Irina but groaning at the thought of dealing with politics "Well then, let me welcome you officially to the family Xenovia." Rias said happily as Akeno brought out a cake form one of the side rooms

Everyone enjoyed the cake for the rest of launch, Issei thought for a bit. He didn't get a cake when he joined Asia did, but in the end, he got something way better.

Later during the day, when everyone was walking out of the old school building. They caught Matsuda and Motohama ruining away from the Kendo club, Issei walked up to them and grabbed them throwing then at Murayama's and Katase's feet. They thanked Issei as the rest of the Kendo club started beating up Matsuda and Motohama, their screams of pain/hatred for Issei could be heard as everyone walked off. Later after school, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia all went out to get swim wear. This left Issei and Kiba to cover on contracts for them, luckily it was just new people for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Issei was about to have some fun with Rias and Asia, but another person wanted to make a contract with him. So reluctantly Issei's left, leaving Rias and Asia to enjoy each other's company until Issei got back. Issei was not happy about being temporary cock blocked, so he would get this contract done as quickly as he could.

Issei appeared in a dark living room, lit only be the tv in the room which was playing an old western movie. On the coffee table sat a bowl of cookies. "Koneko would love those." Thought Issei joking at how much Koneko liked sweet things.

"Issei, it's good to see you again." Said Vali from behind Issei

Issei turned around to see Vali with two other girls, a small girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion dress with long black flowing hair was at her left, her ears had pointed tips but were very hard to notice thanks to her hair. Issei could tell she was strong, stronger than Kokabiel. This put Issei on edge, as few were stronger than the faction leaders. To Vali's right was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black flowing hair in split bags, hazel-gold eyes that were cat like. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior, open at the shoulders, giving Issei a could view of her chest which rivalled Rias and Akeno's. A pair of black cat ears sat atop her head, with two black tails popping out of her back just behind her hips.

"Ddraig who are they?" asked Issei quickly to his befriend

"The small framed girl is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and the other is Kuroka, Koneko's sister." Said Ddraig scared

"So… what can I do for you?" asked Issei "Ophis the Infinite Dragon God and Kuroka, Koneko's sister."

"Straight to the point, eh?" asked Vali with shock at how quickly Issei figured out who Ophis and Kuroka were

"Well… it's not everyday a Dragon God wants to talk to you." Said Issei keeping a calm expression on the outside, while getting ready to fight even though he knew he probably couldn't win

"Fair enough." Said Vali understanding Issei's point "We want to talk for a bit." Vali continued as Ophis and Kuroka went and sat on the sofa, both picking up a cookie and starting to eat it

Vali followed Ophis and Kuroka, she gestured for Issei to follow. Issei followed as he felt no ill will form the three, both joined Ophis and Kuroka on the sofa.

"Your power feels different since we last meat, it feels more Dragon." Said Issei as he took a cookie

"Albion said you made yourself a pureblood dragon, giving you a massive power boost. I wanted to do the same but…" said Vali as she started explaining why her power felt different only to be cut off by Issei

"You're only half dragon, half devil." Said Issei with a smirk

"You knew?" asked Vali with a surprised look also getting the same form Kuroka

"When you laughed when you first made your appearance, I could tell it had a devil's seductive undertone." Said Issei with a small smile

"Ohhh?" purred Kuroka happily "He really is something special."

"So, what devil clan are you from?" asked Issei wondering what clan Vali was apart of

"I'm a Lucifer, Lucifer's great-granddaughter." Said Vali as it was Issei turn this time to be shocked

"Wow, I didn't aspect that." Said Issei shocked "Wait, aren't you with the old Satan faction then?!" as he jumped up ready to fight

"No, I want nothing to do with them." Said Vali holding up her hands

Issei calmed down, again he could tell Vali wasn't lying. So, after a few seconds he sat back down, then turned his attention to Kuroka.

"Kuroka, tell me about what happened to make you a SS-class stray." Asked Issei wondering as he tried again a few hours ago to look up why Kuroka was a stray but to no avail

"Shouldn't you already know?" asked Kuroka rhetorically as she didn't know that her information had been sealed off by the Devil Council

"No, I don't." said Issei bluntly getting a confused look form Kuroka "The Devil Council has sealed everything off, this made me think. When stuff is sealed off, it's for two reason, a coverup or it has a legitimate reason. And since even my clearance as the next Lord of the Gremory House wasn't enough, I think it maybe the former is true." Kuroka sat there shocked at what Issei said, she could tell he wasn't lying

"Well then, let me start from the beginning." Said Kuroka sadly as she pulled out a small red hardcase book

After 40 minutes of explaining, Kuroka finally finished explaining what happened. Issei sat there shocked along with Vali, Kuroka hadn't told her and now she wish she didn't. The stuff that Kuroka described was terrible, it went beyond horrifying.

"I need to get this to Sirzech's, he should be here tomorrow in preparations for the upcoming peace meeting." Said Issei as he held out his hand as Kuroka gave him the book "Sirzech's will trust me, so Kuroka appear with Vali tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked Kuroka nervously

"I saved his little sister form basically a life of slavery, and I'm going to be his brother in-law soon." Said Issei with a confident smile

"Alright, I'll trust you, as long as I can see Shirone's smiling face again." Said Kuroka trusting Issei as she smiled remembering Koneko smiling when they were younger

Issei smiled happily, as he turned his attention to Ophis, who'd not said a word this whole time. "I have to ask Ophis, why are you here? Don't you want to return to the Dimensional Gap?"

"Vali and Ophis have convinced me to "live life" as they call it." Said Ophis taking her attention off the old western movie "So, I'm exploring what it is to live."

"I'm clad to hear that, now I must be going, I've got to lovely mates waiting for my who are probably angry with me now." Said Issei feeling happy for Ophis as he learned a bit about Ophis from Ddraig, but also fearing the reaction of Rias and Asia when he got back

"See you at the meeting then Issei." Said Vali and Kuroka as Issei disappeared home

As Issei appeared in his room, he was greeted by a pouting Rias and Asia. He quickly explained why he took so long and to say Rias and Asia were shocked was an understatement, they quickly forgave him. As what he'd learned was more important than them having sex, much to the displeasure of all three. Rias agreed it would be best to tell Koneko in the morning, as Issei turned around from placing the book on his computer desk. He was greeted by Rias and Asia spreading their still wet pussy lips, Issei smirked wasting no time and started fucking them senseless.

(Morning outside were Xenovia's place is)

"Morning." Said Xenovia happily as she slung her blue and white bag over her right shoulder

"Good morning, Xenovia." Said Asia happily holding her bag in her right arm while she held onto Issei's left arm

"Morning, Xenovia." Said Rias happily holding onto her bag in her right arm while she held onto Issei's right arm

"Mornin'." Said Issei happily as the three walked up to Xenovia, Rias and Asia's legs were a bit shaky "I may have gone on a little too much last night." Said Issei thought to himself

"You think?" asked Ddraig rhetorically as the three had continued on for a good few hours

"How are you getting used to living here?" Issei asked ignoring Ddraig's comment

"Yeah, Rias prepared me this place it's easy to live in." said Xenovia happily looking to the apartment complex

"This place is supported by devils, so it's safe for many reasons." Said Rias happily as everyone started making there way to the academe

They meet the rest at the club room, Rias had called ahead and asked Akeno to prepare some tea. They went over what was in the red book Kuroka gave Issei, let's just say it was a good thing they had the rest of the day cleaning/using the pool.

(Academe pool)

"Wow, that's gross." Said Issei in disgust as everyone looked at the state of the pool

The pool was a dark green with leaves, twigs and other stuff floating in it.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Said Akeno laughing slightly

"Why do we have to clean the pool anyways?" asked Xenovia

"It's actually the student council's job, but thanks to them with the help with Kokabiel, we've taken over the job for the year." Explained Rias "In return, we have access to the pool for the year." Rias said happily "Alright everyone go and get changed first, they we'll start dealing with the pool and the book."

(Inside the men's changing room)

"Issei… I promise… Even if someone is after you, I'll protect you." Promised Kiba as he faced Issei

"Thanks, Kiba." Thanked Issei placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder "Now hurry up and get changed, there's already more than enough rumours about us being a gay couple." Complained Issei as they were spread by his former friends

(Inside the girl's changing room)

"Were you able to finish that homework assignment, Asia?" asked Xenovia turning her head to face Asia on her left

"Yes, what about you, Xenovia?" asked Asia happily as she put on her sports top

"There's a lot of Japanese I still don't know…" said Xenovia annoyed

"I'm still not very good with kanji myself." Agreed Asia as kanji was hard to learn for her as well

"It's true that Japanese words are too complicated." Said Xenovia "Maybe. I'll stay up tonight to practice my kanji…"

"Hurry up and change, okay?" asked Rias happily smiling with Akeno

30 minutes of combined cleaning later, the pool was ready for use. By this time everyone had changed into their swimsuits, as they were just in their gym clothes before. Akeno stood on the block marker that marked the 3rd lane, quickly raising her right arm in the air. The Gremory magic circle appeared in the air about the pool, water quickly flowed out of it making a loud crashing sound as it hit the bottom of the pool. The pool filled in a matter of seconds.

"Now everyone, swim to your heart's content!" announced Rias happily paling her right hand on her hip as everyone cheered happily "Issei…"

"Yes? My love." Asked Issei as he walked right up to Rias, grabbing her waist with his right hand pulling her into a meaningful kiss

"How do you like my swimsuit?" asked Rias seductively as she pressed her breasts against Issei bare slightly muscular chest

"You look even more beautiful, I'll never get tied of seeing your sinful body." Said Issei making a pun

"Ara ara, oh my, you're really becoming bold Rias." Teased Akeno sadistically wanting to see what reaction she would get out of her friend "You really wanted to show your swimsuit to Issei, didn't you?"

"What about you, Akeno?" asked Rias back knowing that Akeno had a crush on Issei

"That would be telling." Said Akeno smiling innocently

"Come on girls, there's no reason to fight, enjoy the pool and nice weather." Said Issei steeping in as he could feel the tension rising between Rias and Akeno

"Issei!" yelled Asia as Issei turned his attention to her "What do you think of my swimsuit too?" as she was in a school swimsuit with her name in black on the front

"You also look beautiful Asia." Said Issei sweetly as he quickly walked up to her and gave her a quick and meaningful kiss "It makes me so happy to hear that!" said Asia as she blushed slightly

"Issei, what do you think?" asked Koneko quietly as she was still embarrassed to show off her body, he ears and tail were out as well adding to the cuteness

"You look cute in that swimsuit Koneko." Said Issei smiling as Koneko was wearing a school swimsuit the same as Asia, he walked up to her and gently scratched behind her ears "Nyaa." Purred Koneko happily

"By the way, where's Xenovia?" asked Issei not seeing Xenovia outside

"Oh, s-she was having trouble putting on her swimsuit and told me to come out first." Said Asia thinking Xenovia really couldn't put on her swimsuit

"I highly doubt that." Said Issei not believing what Asia said

"Issei… Can you do me a favour?" asked Rias as Koneko looked embarrassed

"Sure, what is it?" asked Issei smiling

"Okay, one-two, one-two…" counted Issei for Koneko as he helped her learn how to swim

"You can do it, Koneko!" yelled Asia encouraging Koneko as she sat on the edge of pool dipping her feet in

"I didn't expect Koneko to not be able to swim." Said Issei to himself as he waded through the water "Well, she is a cat." As he continued walking back holding his hands out for Koneko to hold onto

"Issei." Said Koneko as she looked up to Issei with her golden cat eyes

"What is it Koneko?" asked Issei looking down to meat Koneko eyes

"Sorry for making you help me." Apologised Koneko feeling embarrassed for not being able to swim and feeling sorry for getting Issei to help her, her ears lowered slightly in embarrassment

"It's perfectly fine Koneko, helping a person to swim is fun." Said Issei smiling happily "And besides that, I thought you would hate water." As he pointed with his head to Koneko's ears and tail as he backed into the pool wall making Koneko press up against him

"You're so kind Issei." Said Koneko as her ears sat almost flat against her head, her tail sat swaying in the water and a light blush formed on her cheeks "Even though you're a huge pervert."

"I can't tell if you're praising me or belittling me…" laughed Issei nervously "But, I want to be seem as something more than a pervert." As he raised his left hand and gently scratched behind Koneko's ear earning a pleased purr from Koneko

A loud splash could be heard as Rias and Akeno dived into the water, this made Issei and Koneko turn their attention to the noise, they saw Rias and Akeno racing alongside each other. Rias and Akeno raced up and down the swimming pool, doing laps every few seconds.

"It's going to be a while before they finish up." Laughed Issei "Koneko, practice in the shallow end for a bit." As Koneko nodded and went to one of the sides "Alright Asia! It's your turn." As Asia squealed happily

"Okay, one-two, one-two." Said Issei as he waded through the water holding out his hands holding for Asia

"You can do it, Asia!" yelled Koneko encouraging her friend as she sat on the side of the pool letting her legs dangle in the water

"I might've played around a little too much." Sighed Issei as he climbed out of the pool and started walking over to join Rias and Asia who were under an umbrella

By this point, everyone had been swimming and playing about in the water for a good few hours. Everyone was starting to get hungry.

"Issei, can you rub some suntan lotion on me?" asked Rias as she sat up "I want to sunbath for a bit." Pointing to the sun lotion next to a small basket

"Sure, lie down and I'll get started." Said Issei happily as he bent down and picked up the sun lotion

Rias removed her swimsuit and lied down on their fronts, Issei started applying the suntan lotion. Issei had already explored every part of Rias's body, so it wouldn't take long until she would start moaning at his touch.

"Issei." Said Akeno seductively as she grabbed Issei from behind, her large naked breasts placed against his back earning a pleased purr from Issei "It's not fair if you just do it for Rias."

"Akeno! He's not finished with me yet!" said Rias slightly angry

"Akeno, you'll have to wait in line, once I've finished with Rias you'll be next." Said Issei sternly as he could tell were this was going as he felt Akeno press her naked boobs into his back more

Issei was about to say something else, only to feel Rias's power grow. He jumped out of the way as he saw a ball of destruction flying his way, Akeno had dodge it as well.

"It seems like the girls are going to fight." Said Ddraig speaking up for the first time since the morning

"Rias is jealous, she may be a devil, but she's still a 19-year-old girl." Laughed Issei as Akeno sent a lightning bolt at Rias "I think I'll leave them to sort this out and go find Xenovia." As he walked towards the female changing rooms as that's were he last saw Xenovia

"What are you doing?" asked Xenovia spotting Issei

"Looking for you, were have you been?" asked Issei as he turned around to face Xenovia

"It's my first swimsuit, so it took some time to put it on." Said Xenovia as she did have some trouble with it

"It took you a good few hours to put on a swimsuit?" asked Issei highly doubting what Xenovia said "It's not nice to lie Xenovia, tell me what's the matter?"

"Well it's only a bit of a lie, I was born in the church remember." Said Xenovia slightly angry

"Oh right, I forgot sorry." Apologised Issei as he'd forgotten that Xenovia was born and raised by the church "Even so, that took way too much time. Something is on your mind, tell me what's the matter."

"I've been doing some thinking after I changed." Said Xenovia in a serious voice

"About?" asked Issei wondering what Xenovia was thinking

"Hyoudou Issei, I have a serious matter to discuss with you." Said Xenovia in a serious voice

"For the last time, call me Issei." Said Issei eyeing Xenovia clearly annoyed with Xenovia "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well then, Issei, I'll start again." Said Xenovia "Will you make a baby with me?"

"Xenovia, do you even know what you're saying?" asked Issei shocked by what Xenovia as she grabbed him and threw him into one of the store rooms

"Before, serving God was my dream… my reason for living. But now that is gone." Said Xenovia sadly "When I asked Rias about it… "Devils have desires, grant desires, give desires and hope for desires. Just live the way you want." … she said."

"Hmm." Hummed Issei as he thought about what Rias said

"So, I decided to have a womanly dream and goal… to have a baby." Said Xenovia as she removed her swimsuit top and pinned Issei against the ground/wall

"Wait a sec Xenovia!" said Issei quickly holding up his hand to silence Xenovia "Do you even know the first things about raising a child?"

"No… I don't." said Xenovia quietly

"I can guess you've never dated someone either?" asked Issei getting a nod from Xenovia "Having a child is a huge responsibility and having a child should be with someone you love, not just because you want one."

"Issei is right Xenovia." Said Rias coming into the store room with Asia by her left "And besides, I am Issei first wife. If you want to have that sort of relationship with Issei, you'll have to ask me." She said sternly

"That's right Xenovia!" yelled Asia angrily but with her voice it sounded to cute to take seriously

"Alright, I'll stop for now." Said Xenovia getting up letting Issei get up

"Anyway, with that out of the way." Said Issei as he got up brushing the dust off himself "What do you say to drying off and going to get something to eat before Sirzech and Grayfia get here?" suggested Issei as he walked and kissed Rias and Asia

Everyone left, dried themselves and then went into town to grab something to eat. Then returned to the club room and waited until Sirzech's and Grayfia would arrive.

"Things seem to be going well here." Said Sirzech as he came into the club room with his wife Grayfia

"Hello brother." Said Rias with a smile on her face as she sat on Issei lap in their chair will everyone else was sitting on the sofas

"It's nice to see you again Sirzech's." greeted Issei happily "And it good to see you as well Grayfia, I hope you two have been well." As Kiba, Akeno and Xenovia got onto one knee to bow to Sirzech while Asia and Xenovia stood there shocked

"We've been well Issei, thank you for asking." Said Sirzech as himself and his wife smiled happily

"This the Devil King, Sirzech's Lucifer? Big sisters, big brother?" Asia asked herself shocked

"You must be Asia Argento." Said Sirzech's looking over to Asia

"Y-Yes." Said Asia nervously soon by her slightly stuttering

"I've heard that you're an excellent Bishop who takes care of Rias, not only as a servant but as a sister." Said Sirzech happily

"T-That's…" said Asia nervously thinking she had made Sirzech angry in some way

"Please, relax. I came here on private business." Said Sirzech smiling hoping to calm Asia down

"Yes, sir…" said Asia exhaling deeply

"So, you're the Devil King." Said Xenovia as she walked in front of Asia "Nice to meet you, I'm Xenovia Quarta." She greeted

"Pleasure to meet you, Xenovia." Greeted Sirzech with a smile "I didn't believe my ears when I first heard that the Durandal user had joined my sister's family."

"I have to admit, it was bold of me to become a devil. But now, I don't regret it as much." Said Xenovia as she thought back to when she begged Rias to take her in and then to the talk with Michael

"Well, I'm grateful that you did Xenovia." Thanked Sirzech's "Xenovia, I'd like for you to support the House of Gremory as part of Rias's family."

"I have no choice if the legendary Devil King Lucifer himself, aks me to." Said Xenovia "I'll do what I can." She promised

"Thank you." Thanked Sirzech's happily

"Speaking of business, have a look at this Sirzech's." said Issei as the red book appeared in his right hand

"Hm?" hummed Sirzech confused

"This book contains more than enough evidence to clear Kuroka's name." said Issei as Grayfia walked up and took the book and opened it allowing herself and her husband to read what was inside

"I always had a suspicion about that house, but I could never get anything to back up my claims." Said Sirzech as they read through the first few pages of the book

"Agreed, but how did you come into possession of this?" asked Grayfia wondering how Issei got this book

"Kuroka herself gave it to me, along with Vali the White Dragon Empress and Ophis." Said Issei getting a shocked look from Sirzech's and Grayfia

"Ophis?" asked Sirzech scared and shocked that someone that powerful was here "What does he want?"

"She, she's in a female form at the moment." Corrected Issei "Oh, before I forget. Kuroka will be at the peace meeting with Vali since she's with Azazel."

"Okay then, we'll sort this out after the peace meeting." Said Sirzech as Grayfia closed the book and placed in in a portal to look at it fully later "Wait, Rias your power." As he finally felt the difference in Rias's power

"I can explain that." Said Ddraig appearing on Issei's left hand as a green ball

"Ddraig, it's an honour to meet you." Greeted Sirzech as he'd never meet the legendary dragon

"The same to you Sirzech, to you as well Grayfia." Said Ddraig happily "Now about Rias's change in power."

Ddraig explained how Rias's power was now similar to Ying and Yang, think of the black as Rias's devil power and the red (White) as Rias's dragon power. Both were separate for the most but at the same time, they both drew some power from each other, but only for certain attacks or power. She wasn't going to become a dragon or part since Rias's dragon power adapted to her body, her body was a dragon's but not at the same time. Like Schrödinger's power of being everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

(Time skip nigh time Hyoudou residents)

"I'm glad to hear that my little sister hasn't been a bother." Said Sirzech happily as he shared a drink with Issei's parents

"As ironic as it is, she's been an angel." Said Mr's Hyoudou making a joke

"Oh yes, she's such a wonderful young lady. She's been a great influence on Issei, really helping him mature in some ways." Said Gorou happily "Come now, have another drink."

"At least I can enjoy myself before work." Said Sirzech happily as he held out his glass which Gorou quickly filled

"I never expected this, my parents sharing a drink with a Devil King." Laughed Issei as Rias sat on his left leg while Asia sat on his right leg, all three were enjoying a drink as well

"Issei, why did you say he could stay at your house?" asked Rias annoyed as everyone talked

"It's fine Rias, he said he'd find a hotel tomorrow." Said Issei kissing Rias reassuring her

"This is so embarrassing…" said Rias pouting

"She's so cute." Issei thought to himself loving the fact that Rias was cute when she pouted

(Later)

"Wha-What? Are you saying that we can't sleep with Issei?" asked Rias pouting along with Asia at her left

"I would like to talk with Issei as we fall asleep tonight." Said Sirzech holding out his hand just above his waist line "Let me borrow my future brother-in-law, for tonight."

"So, he doesn't care that I've slept with Rias?" Issei asked to himself

"I'll make it up to you after everything important is finished." Promised Issei as he walked up taking Rias and Asia in his arms and kissing them

"Good night, Issei." Said Rias and Asia sadly as Grayfia appeared at the door

"Please rest well." Said Grayfia as she ushered them to Asia room

"Good night, sleep well." Said Issei smiling "Man I feel guilty." Issei thought to himself

(Sometime during the night)

"Um, sorry about this." Said Issei as he turned his head to the left to Sirzech who was sleeping on the floor

"For what?" asked Sirzech wondering what Issei was sorry about

"For making you sleep on the floor." Said Issei

Sirzech's laughed lightly "Actually, I'd like to thank you. It's unthinkable to be treated as a normal guest back in the Underworld. I can't be treated normally." Thanked Sirzech's "I feel more comfortable here than with the highest-class service."

"True, I guess high-class service gets boring after a while." Said Issei

"True, it does." Agreed Sirzech laughing slightly "Besides, I don't think I've ever seen Rias so happy, even in Hades. It's thanks to you."

"I can't take all the credit, everyone has done their part." Said Issei as he didn't want to take all the credit

"Hyoudou Issei." Said Sirzech waiting for Issei to respond

"Yes?" asked Issei wondering what Sirzech wanted

"I'm counting on you to take care of Rias." Said Sirzech as he really wanted nothing more than to see Rias happy

"Of course, I will, it the least I could do. She's done so much for me." Said Issei promising to take care of Rias

"Thank you." Said Sirzech sitting up "Oh, right. You can call me big-brother."

"Wha?" asked Issei shocked

"You're planning to marry Rias are you not?" asked Sirzech

"Yes, but I think it's to soon for that. We've only know each other for just two months and when I do propose, I want it to be special for Rias." Said Issei thinking ahead at what he wanted to do

"You truly are the best person for Rias, but don't take so long." Thanked Sirzech happily "By the way, it seems you met Azazel." Said Sirzech's on a more serious note

"Yes, he told me about what Kokabiel was planning and he seemed interested in my Boosted Gear." Said Issei as he looked at his left hand

"It's true that Azazel seems to be very interested in Scared Gears and given how unique you are." Said Sirzech thinking it over "But, luckily he's not a war-lover like Kokabiel. Besides, in the war; the fallen were the first to withdraw. It seems Azazel punished Kokabiel by putting him into a deep freeze after you fucked him up."

"I would've rather killed Kokabiel, it would deal with any problems that might present themselves." Said Issei coldly

"Agreed, Kokabiel is a dangers person even frozen." Agreed Sirzech's "Well we both have to be up early in the morning, I think it would be wise to turn in." as he lied back down

"Agreed, good night big-brother." Agreed Issei as he yawned

(Morning)

"I'm going to show my brother around, so I'll be late for school today." Said Rias as she turned from taking with Sirzech's and Grayfia, quickly walking up to Issei and Kissing him

"We'll see you at the Open House, little brother, Asia." Said Sirzech happily as the three left to walk around town for a bit

"Take care!" said Asia happily

"Grayfia, let's hit some human tourist spots…" suggested Sirzech's as he wanted to look around

"We need to look at the facilities first." Said Grayfia as she was still Sirzech's maid

"It makes me depressed just thinking about it…" said Rias quietly annoyed

(Outside Xenovia's apartment)

"Xenovia's late, isn't she?" asked Issei as he sat down on the small wall outside Xenovia's apartment

"She did say she was going to stay up late to practice kanji…" Said Asia explaining why Xenovia was late "I'll go and get her, so go on ahead Issei." As she quickly kissed Issei on the lips then went inside to grab Xenovia

"Okay." Said Issei as he parted from the kiss

"I'm glad Asia and Xenovia are getting along." Said Issei to himself as he walked to the academe

"They just got off on the wrong foot, Issei." Responded Ddraig "As you said, it's never a good idea to follow someone or something blindly. Xenovia was like that, following things to blindly."

"Yeah, they just needed to talk things out." Said Issei happily as he got to the small bridge in front of the academe

Issei then noticed that Vali was leaning up against, she was waiting for him.

"Hey Vali." Said greeted Issei as he walked up to Vali

"Hey Issei, did you talk to Sirzech's?" asked Vali as she greeted Issei with a smile

"Yes, I did. He'll talk to her after the peace meeting." Said Issei as everyone started staring at them

"Who's that?" asked a girl in the small crowd

"We've attracted a crowd." Said Vali gesturing to the crowd

"I'll deal with this." Said Issei turning to the crowd "Alright brake it up! Gremory business!" as the Gremory was known world wide in the human world

"As Issei said, this is important business." Said Vali continuing "Well anyways, I should be going. I've got a shit load of paper work to go through." groaned Vali as she turned to leave

"Have fun." Teased Issei as he could hear the displeasure in Vali's voice

"Fuck you!" said Vali as he held her middle finger to Issei as she walked off

Issei laughed as he turned around and walked into the academe leaving everyone standing there shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"Hey, Ddraig?" asked Issei mentally to Ddraig as he walks to class

"Yeah son?" asked Ddraig back wondering what Issei's wanted as he'd been asleep

"I'm not going to get used to you calling me son." Said Issei sighing as it still felt weird to call Ddraig his father or for him to call him son

"Haha! I can't blame you!" said Ddraig laughing happily as he enjoyed calling Issei his son, a thing he missed out on when he had a body

"Anyways, what made you and Albion, hate each other?" asked Issei ignoring Ddraig laughing at him as he wondered why they did hate each other

"A lie made up by God, we didn't hate each other." Said Ddraig with anger in his voice

"Then what were you, friends?" asked Issei shocked

"We're brother and sister." Said Ddraig as he could feel Issei tense up in shock at what he said

"Wait… what?!" asked Issei in pure shock

"Yep, Albion is my younger sister. Though, I'm only older by a few seconds." Said Ddraig confirming what he just said

"Okay, but it says you two fought, why is that?" asked Issei as he was still confused to why brother and sister were fighting

"I was mates with Tiamat at the time, and before the Great War." Said Ddraig says as he starts explaining his past a bit "I'd borrowed some of Tiamat's treasure for my upcoming battle with God." Continued Ddraig

"Why where you going to fight God?" asked Issei as he raised an eyebrow

"He hated my kind for no reason, killing us whenever he got a chance." Responded Ddraig with and anger and hate for God "Anyways, as I was finishing up my fight with God, he managed to knock Tiamat's treasure out of my claws." Continued Ddraig as he paused for a few seconds "Tiamat went fucking ballistic, luckily or unluckily for me, she had Dragon flu at the time so she asked my sister to go and punish me for losing it. And the rest is history as they say."

"Wow, wait… what happened to Tiamat's treasure?" asked Issei slightly shocked by what Ddraig said but also wondered were Tiamat's treasure was

"Stolen, by human thieves." Said Ddraig earning a raise from Issei's right eyebrow "I've known were it has been since then, but my hosts never wanted to get it." Said Ddraig as Issei could hear amusements in his voice, this made him wonder what the treasure was "Bad on their part really, it was called 'The Power Stone'." Continued Ddraig with a light laugh "Wait a sec… you best go and get it." Continued Ddraig as Issei could hear the slight panic in his voice

"Why?" asked Issei wondering why Ddraig had started to panic

"Tiamat has killed every single one of my host she's met, and with you being as strong as me in my prime." Said Ddraig nervously as he remembered every time his hosts would find Tiamat or when she found them

"She's going to sense me, sooner or later." Said Issei finishing Ddraig's sentence as he realises what Ddraig was saying as sweat formed on his brow "Where is it?" asked Issei hoping it wouldn't be to hard to find

"The Vatican." Said Ddraig as Issei mentally burst out laughing

"Well then, after this peace meeting it will be the first thing I do." Said Issei as he knew he could deal with some human priests with ease and that was much better than having a pissed off Dragon King after you "But why did Tiamat, get your sister to go after you?" asked Issei as he wondered why Tiamat got his aunt to get it back

"Even before me and Tiamat became mates, Tiamat and my sister were very close. So, close they considered each other sisters." Said Ddraig happily reminiscing of a past, that so long ago

"Okay, well let's just hope Tiamat can forgive you once I grabbed that stone." Said Issei hopping it would work as he opened the door to his classroom doors only to get swung at by his former friends, Matsuda and Motohama

Matsuda swung his right hand while Motohama swung his left hand, both were aiming to punch Issei in the face. To a human, the punched would be moving very fast. Faster than what you would expect of the Perverted Dou, but to Issei? They were moving extremely slowly, he came up with a slightly evil idea.

"Issei, you bastard!" screamed Matsuda and Motohama as they tried to punch Issei in the face

Issei waited until their hands were a few centimetres away, he quickly ducked under them drawing back both of his hands ready to punch his former friends. He thrusted his hands forwards connecting them with Matsuda's and Motohama's stomachs, they both doubled over screaming in pain.

"Nice try." Said Issei smugly as he bent down to pick up his stuff, which he had dropped on the floor to gut punch his former friends

Issei walked over to Xenovia who was sitting down, a small crowd had gathered around her. Asia was in the small crowd by Xenovia's right, everyone was talking happily. Everyone was asking Xenovia every question under the sun.

"Hey Xenovia, sleep well after practicing kanji?" asked Issei giving a small wave to everyone, getting a friendly smile from everyone in the small crowd

"Yes, I did." Said Xenovia happily "Thank you for asking Issei." Thanked Xenovia happily "But I still need some practice." Groaned Xenovia as she had practiced for a few hours last night, but still needed more practice

"Well, you can't learn how to write another language overnight." Said Issei with an understanding smile "If you want, I could help today at break or lunch." Said Issei offering to help Xenovia as while all supernatural species could speak every language (besides dragon), they couldn't write them without learning them.

"Thanks, Issei." Thanked Xenovia happily "I'll take you up on that offer." Said Xenovia taking Issei's offer

"Issei…" said Asia nervously

"Yeah Asia?" asked Issei even though he already had a pretty good idea what this was about

"Do you think you could help me?" asked Asia nervously "There's a few things I still don't get a few things." Continued Asia

"Sure, Asia." Said Issei happily as he walked up to Asia giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, everyone smiled as the teacher came into the room to start the lesson

(About half way through the lesson)

"Hey Ddraig?" asked Issei about halfway through the lesson, as he was bored out of his mind

"Yeah?" asked Ddraig back as he'd fallen asleep, he could tell Issei was bored to death

"Did Sona seem depressed to you?" asked Issei as when he greeted Sona in the morning she seemed depressed

"Much like Rias, Sona has an overly kind older sibling." Laughed Ddraig as he remembered what Serafall acted like "Her name is Serafall Leviathan. The reason she's worried, is because of Open House." Continued Ddraig laughing lightly

"Serafall Leviathan? She is Sona's older sister?" asked Issei not believing it "They have completely different personalities!"

"I know right?" asked Ddraig back laughing "All Sitri's are like Serafall at some point in their life, just give Sona some time, she's already started becoming like her sister, she's just very good at hiding it."

"Serafall isn't married, is she?" asked Issei as a perverted smirk appears on his face "And I know Sona isn't."

"Hugh, why am I not surprised." Sighed Ddraig as he knew what Issei was planning "Well if you do want some Yuri action, you'll have to beat them both in chess."

"Oh yeah, the Sitri's will only marry a person if they can bet them in a game of chess." Said Issei as he remembers at bit about the Sitri house "Well I already know a bit, but I'll have to practice more as I can guess Sona's skills a far better than mine, and Serafall's much better than Sona's."

The rest of the school day was uneventful, the normal classes bored Issei. The best part of the day for Issei was launch, when he could enjoy Rias and Asia's heavenly cooking skills. Then having a happy Loli Neko to pet, just made the day even better. But as launch went on, Issei could tell something was troubling Akeno. Issei thought it was because of her half-fallen side, she probably thought Issei hated her after what happened with Raynare. Issei couldn't blame her, he hated fallen with a passion back then. But, he was a changed man now. He couldn't judge all Fallen off a few bad apples, though, that didn't mean he trusted Azazel.

(after school back at Issei's place)

Issei had changed out of his school uniform into a white polo shirt and crimson shorts. He was walking down the stairs to the bathroom; a white towel was slung over his left arm. As he was about to enter, he could hear that someone was already inside. It was Asia, Issei's nose picked up Asia's lovely scent. He smirked as he opened the door, inside, Asia was facing away from him. She was just taking off her bra and hadn't noticed that Issei had opened the door.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Issei as he wrapped his arms and gave her neck a quick kiss

Asia let out a pleased moan at Issei's action, she allowed herself to stay in Issei's warm embrace. Asia was about to speak, but Rias entered the bathroom, also carrying a small white towel.

"You're not going to let me join?" asked Rias pouting in a cute voice as she hugged Issei's back

Issei just laughed lightly, he loved when Rias acted like a girl her age. Issei quickly looked down to Asia, he didn't need to say anything as Asia nodded. Issei smiled, as he released Asia from his arms. He gave Rias a quick kiss, then started taking off her clothes. Rias responded in kind, by kissing Issei back and starting to remove his clothes. Issei quickly clicked his fingers, creating a barrier so no sound would get out.

As soon as the shower was turned on, Issei wasted no time and threw Rias and Asia up against the wall, letting the cold-water flow down over them. Issei mouth went straight for Rias's chest, while his left hand travelled to her pussy lips and started to play with them. Issei didn't forget about Asia, as his right hand travelled between her pussy and breasts as he pleased.

"Ah! Issei." Moaned Rias in shock as Issei gently bit Rias's nipple

"Is-sei!" screamed Asia in pleasure as Issei pinched her clit

Rias could feel and hear Issei chuckle happily at their moans, he knew their bodies perfectly, so he could exploit it and he did. Issei decided to move his mouth from Rias's heavenly mountains, to Asia gentle following hills. Issei could hear Rias let out a displeased moan as Asia, let out a pleased moan. Issei continued for a while, alternating between Rias's heavenly mountains and Asia's gentle following hills. All the will only teasing them, Issei wanted to make them beg for it.

"Issei… please." Moaned Rias as she moved her hips forwards trying to get Issei's hand in deeper

"Hmm?" asked Issei smirking as he stopped playing with Rias's pussy, hearing the displeased moan that escaped her mouth "Did you say something Rias?" asked Issei in a teasing tone as he continued to keep teasing Asia

"Please…" said Rias begging as she got onto her knees, she looked back up to with puppy dog eyes begging to be fucked senseless by Issei's massive dick that had settled in-between her jugs

"Please what Rias?" asked Issei smirking as he looked down, seeing Rias's puppy dog eyes

"Please… fuck me." Asks Rias begging as she starts moving back and forth slightly giving Issei a tit job

"Is that the correct way to ask, Rias?" asked Issei clearly telling Rias how he wanted her to ask "If not…" says Issei as he turns to face the red-faced Asia "I'm sure Asia knows the correct way to ask." Said Issei continuing as he hears Rias gasp in shock

"Please master, grace me with your glorious dick." Begged Rias as she blushed crimson from embarrassment of the fact Issei made her beg for it

"Good girl Rias." Said Issei smirking as he ran his left hand through Rias's crimson locks, giving Rias the impression, he was going to grab a clump of her hair and skull fuck her

But instead, Issei stopped teasing Asia and got on the floor. Rias quickly climbed on top of Issei's pelvis, and positioned herself above Issei twitching dick. While Asia on the other hand, had positioned herself over Issei's face. Rias was about to lower herself onto her husband to be dick, when Issei grabbed her hips and slammed her hips against his. Rias screamed in pleasure, Issei just smirked as he grabbed Asia hips and pulled her down so he could start eating her out.

"Ahh! Yes! Issei-sama!" yelled Rias screaming in pleasure as she bounced her hips up and down as quick as she could

"Issei-sama!" yelled Asia moaning as Issei stuck his tongue into her as deep as he could "Your tongue feels so could!"

Rias and Asia looked at each other, they wanted more pleasure. Several times Issei had forced them to pleasure each other, like having Rias on top of Asia as he fucked her. Or when Issei had the both use their mouths to clean his dick after they had finished in the shower in the club room, or making them do a double tit job. Over time, their sisterly bond had grown into more than just a sisterly bond.

"Devil live to sin." Thought Asia to herself as she leans forwards and starts kissing Rias

Rias's eyes widen in shock, she didn't expect Asia to make the move. Before Asia joined her family, she was a Priestess that knew almost nothing about the world, least alone sex. Herself on the other hand was a devil, a pure-blood devil, she was used to sin.

After what seemed like minutes, but truly only lasted a few seconds, Asia parted from the kiss needing air.

Asia looked at Rias scared, she didn't know how Rias would respond. Rias didn't respond in the kiss, so that scared Asia, thinking her act of lust had ruined their relationship. Asia was about to look away when Rias cupped her face in her right hand, placing her thumb on her bottom lip and pulling down slightly.

"Rias, I mmh." Moaned Asia as she started to talk, only for Rias to pull her into a kiss, silencing her

"Shhh…" shushed Rias breaking from the kiss, as she brought up her right hand and placed her thumb on Asia's bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Rias's voice was low and full of lusts "There's no need to worry." Continued Rias as she kisses Asia

Rias's tongue explored every part of Asia mouth, battling for dominance, at first Rias was winning since Asia was shocked. But once the shock cleared from Asia's system, she started fighting back as best as she could.

On the floor, Issei was grinning his ass off as he kept eating Asia out. His efforts had finally paid off, to get Rias and Asia's sisterly relationship into a Yuri style relationship. It was one of the best ways to maintain a harem, make every girl in your harem have a sexual relationship with the other girls. Since then, if some wanted to have some fun, they could with another member of the harem and wait until Issei got there. It made Issei want to cum right now, but where would the fun be in that?

(Time skip, tomorrow, English class)

"For today's English class, please use the clay that's been passed out to make whatever you want." Announced the English teacher to the class "You can make an animal, a person, a house… anything is fine." As most of the class started to use their clay "Express what you visualize in your mind just the way it is. Then, give it shape." A few people in the class let out an annoyed sigh as they didn't know what they would make, one of those people was Xenovia "Expressing yourself in this way works in English conversation, as well."

Issei turned around to look at Asia, she was happily humming as she started moulding her piece of clay. Asia's lump of clay was starting to take the form of a Dragon, it was identical to Issei's mini Dragon form. Issei smiled happily, then turned his attention to Xenovia. Xenovia on the other hand wasn't doing so well, she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Xenovia." Said Issei mentally to Xenovia "If your having trouble, why don't you make yourself and Irina?" Issei suggested

"Thanks, Issei." Thanked Xenovia as she got over the shock of hearing Issei's voice in her head

Issei already had planed what he wanted to make and was about to start when his parents spoke up.

"Go, Asia!" encouraged Issei and Asia's mother from the back of the class room

Both Issei and Asia turned to see their mother waving at them, while Gorou held a camera in his right hand.

"Asia, you're so cute!" said Gorou happily

"Why are they doing this?" asked Issei annoyed "This is so embarrassing." As Asia laughed nervously in agreeance

"Man!" complained Issei as he turned to face his former friend Matsuda grinning like there was no tomorrow. Issei just sighed as he turned back to his piece of clay and started to mould it into shape.

"Hyo…Hyodo…?" asked the English teacher shocked as he saw what Issei had created

The whole class turned to face Issei, they all gasped in shock as they saw what Issei had created. Issei had shaped his clay into a masterpiece, the base of it had been shaped into a small grassy plain, full of many different flowers. Three mini figures laid on the grassy plain looking up to the sky, it was Rias, Issei and Asia. Issei was laying in the middle of the group, Rias was to his right, while Asia was to his left. All three of them where smiling happily, a gentle breeze could be seen affecting their hair and clothes.

"It's beautiful." Commented Katase praising Issei's work

"Yeah, it is!" agreed Murayama as everyone started agreeing

"That's wonderful!" praised the English teacher happily shocked "I didn't know you had had such talent, Hyoudou!"

"I'm surprised as you are." Said Issei acting surprised as he had used magic to shape it to perfection

"Rias and Asia's bodies are perfectly scaled down." Commented Aika as she adjusted her glasses "You must have spent plenty of time with them." She suggested with a perverted look in her eyes

"What we do in are private lives stays private." Said Issei as he eyed Aika as he knew what she was suggesting

"Hey Issei, I'll trade you for my masterpiece." Offered Matsuda as he held up his 'masterpiece'

"In your dreams." Issei quickly shot back "You'd probably masturbate over it, since it will be one of the best view of a woman you'll get… that doesn't involve spying on a woman." Issei continued with a smirk

Matsuda growled angry before turning and walking out of the room, everyone else was shocked. But soon all the females in the class started laughing, as they all agreed with what Issei said.

"I misunderstood, Asia." Said Xenovia shocked as she watched the scene unfold

"Huh?" asked Asia as she looked over to Xenovia wondering what she meant as she held a mini version of Issei in his dragon form

"I didn't know that Open House could provides such lively entertainment." Said Xenovia thinking all Open House's where like this

"I don't think that's quite right, though…" said Asia responding with a nervous laugh

(Time skip, outside with Rias, Akeno, Issei and Asia)

"They're very well made." Complemented Rias as she looked at Issei's and Asia's works

"Ara Ara, oh my." Giggled Akeno happily "As to be expected of Issei, you've spent so much time with them, you've memorised every inch of their bodies."

"Thanks, Akeno." thanked Issei happily as he rubbed the back of his head "But, it not finished yet." He stated getting a confused looked from Rias and Asia since they already thought it was perfect

"What do you mean Issei?" asked Rias wondering what Issei meant

"Well, I do plan to paint it when I have time." Said Issei as he really wanted to paint every detail he could

"If that's the case." Said Akeno as she smiled "Will you make one of me sometime, too?" asked Akeno whispering into Issei ear a seductive voice

"If that's what you want, then I'll be happy to do so." Said Issei with a smile

Rias and Asia blushed, Issei just wanted the best for everyone. They loved that part of Issei, he cared so much for the people around him and barely asked for anything back.

"A MagiGirlphototshoot?!" yelled someone making the group of four turn their attention to the small crowd of guys running towards the gym

"Come on! As former photography club members, we must record this even!" yelled another as the crowd cheered happily as they ran into the gym

"She's finally here." Issei says with a smile as he sensed a very strong female devil that felt the same as Sona only much stronger

"It can't be!" Rias says shocked as she sensed Serafall

"Ara Ara. Oh my…" Akeno says giggling into her right hand

(inside the school gym)

"One more shot, please!" asked one of the many males from the crowd of males with their phones up taking pictures of the magic girl

"P-P-Please, look over here!" asked another nervously

"Milky Spiral 7 Alternative cos-play." Said Issei as Rias and Asia open the doors to the gym to see Serafall cosplaying on the stage as everyone was taking pictures of her

"Issei, you sure know a lot about it." Said Asia surprised that Issei knew what Serafall was dressed in

"One of my regulars made me do a marathon of the whole anime with him." Said Issei as he crossed his arms, his thoughts drift to Mil-tan. Issei couldn't help bust shudder, the thought of that weird man made him wonder, How The Hell was he human once

"A regular?" asked Asia wondering who Issei meant as Akeno just let out a quite laugh

"Hey!" yelled Saji drawing the group of fours attention to him, he was standing on the stage blocking the view of Serafall "This is a school! What do you think you're doing? C'mon, move along now!" yelled Saji waving everyone off

"This is tranny, Student Council!" yelled a male angrily from the crowd

"What's wrong with a photoshoot?" yelled another male from the crowd

"Yeah!" the crowd angrily yelled agreeing

"Don't cause unnecessary commotion on the day of Open House!" yelled Saji getting slightly angry "Break it up!" as the crowd started to complain unhappily

"What the hell?" complained someone from the crowd

"See you later, Milky!" someone calls from the crowd as it started to disperse

"Um, are you someone's family member?" asked Saji as he turned to Serafall, not knowing who she was

"Yup!" replied Serafall happily in a high-pitched voice

"Air head devil." Snickered Issei so Saji didn't hear him, but Rias, Asia and Akeno did. And they all laughed quietly agreeing with Issei

"Showing up at school wearing that outfit is problematic…" said Saji as he looked at Serafall's outfit

"But…" moaned Serafall shocked as she smiles "Mirurun mirur spiral…! Miru!" said Serafall happily as she doses one of her characters poses

"Seriously, please…" said Saji complaining as Issei walked up to him

"Hey Saji!" yelled Issei yells brining Saji's attention to him "Looks like you're actually doing your job… for once." Teased Issei laughing lightly as he gave a quick wink to Serafall, to which she happily gave one back

"Shut it Hyoudou." Yelled Saji angrily since Issei liked to sabotage him whenever he got the chance

"Saji." yelled Sona loudly as she opened the gym door with a loud bang as it hit its frame "What is going on here?" asked Sona as she'd heard about the photoshoot

"Um, President, this person is…" said Saji nervously as she turns to face Sona

"Found you Sona!" yelled Serafall happily as she appeared from behind Saji's right shoulder

Sona gasped in shock and fear when she saw her sister appear from behind Saji.

"Sona…!" yelled Serafall happily as she jumped off the stage and started running towards Sona with her arms open for a hug "Sona, what's wrong?" asked Serafall as she gets up to her little sister to she her clearly unhappy and annoyed "Your face is all red." Said Serafall in a concerned voice as she looked at Sona's face "You finally get to see your big sister again, you should be happier!" said Serafall in a happy voice but quickly turns into a quick pout as she sees Sona's mood hasn't changed for the better "You should be like "Sister dear!" and I'd say "Sona darling!" and then we'd hug and have some Yuri action!" yelled Serafall says as she starts jumping happily, then moves right up to Sona's face

"Oh, this will be easy than I thought it would be." said Issei to himself as he watched Serafall

"Sister?" asked Saji as he walked up to Issei, Rias, Asia and Akeno

"Air head dragon." Teased Issei sighing disappointedly to which Saji gave him a slightly angry look

"She is Lady Serafall Leviathan." Said Rias as she hugged Issei's right arm while Asia took his left arm

"Wha?" said Saji shocked at the fact a Devil King was right in front of him

"One of the four current Devil Kings, and also Sona's older sister." Said Issei with a happy smile as everyone watched Sona trying to keep a straight face

"Aren't you actually really, really happy to be able to see me?" asked Serafall happily as the small group walked up to the sisters

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall." Said Rias happily not leaving her Dragon's strong arms

Serafall turned slightly to her right and smiled happily as she saw Rias "Oh, it's Rias! Long time no see!" said Serafall happily greeting Rias "How have you been?"

"I've never been beater, thanks for asking." Responded Rias happily as she hugged Issei's arm "Did you come for Sona's Open House today?" asked Rias asks even though she already knew it was since like her brother, Serafall loved her sister a bit too much

"Yes!" responded Serafall happily at first "But Sona was so mean!" moaned Serafall says pouting "She didn't say anything about Open House." Moaned Serafall continues as everyone could hear Sona let out an annoyed sigh as she turned her head to the left "I was so shocked, I almost attacked Heaven!" Serafall says angrily as she faxed crying before swinging her staff up towards the Heaven's

"It's hard to tell if she's joking or not." Joked Issei slightly nervous

"Rias, is that?" asked Serafall excitedly as she points to Issei

"Yes." Said Rias happily as she knew what Serafall was pointing at Issei

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Serafall." Greeted Issei with a smile "I'm Hyoudou Issei, aka the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Devil King Serafall Leviathan!" greeted Serafall happily as she introduced herself "But you can call me Little Levia!" she says happily as she did a pose

"Uh, yes. Ma'am." Said Issei not knowing how to react like everyone else

"Sister dear, I am responsible for the student council at this school." Said Sona says in a stern voice brining everyone's attention to her "Even if you're family, I cannot approve of such actions or such clothing!" yelled Sona angrily as she starts to get angry with her sister's actions

"Aww, Sona!" pouted Serafall sadly "You're making me sad by saying things like that to me!" said Serafall continues in a sad voice "You know that I want to be a magical girl!"

"I've heard that line before." Said Issei shuddering as he remembered when he heard it

"With my sparkling staff, I'll obliterate all the Angels and Fallen Angels!" yelled Serafall in a cute voice which didn't suit her sentence

"Please, have some self-respect." Said Sona as she leaned forwards so her face was only a few millimetres from Serafall's "If you start sparkling, you could annihilate a small country in a few minutes."

"Hey Issei?" asked Saji getting Issei's attention

"Hm?" hummed Issei in response

"When Kokabiel attacked, why didn't the President call for her sister?" asked Saji wondering why Sona didn't call for Serafall "Was it because they don't get along?" asked Saji as he watched to the two sisters argue back and forth

"It's the opposite." Said Akeno bringing Saji's attention to her "It's because Lady Serafall dotes on her sister… to much." Said Akeno continuing happily as she gently touched her left cheek with her hand "If Sona had asked Serafall for help, the situation would've gotten out of control."

"So basically… if Serafall found out her little sister had been violated by a Fallen angel…" said Issei as everyone turned their attention back to Sona and Serafall

"Hey, don't look so angry, Sona!" pouted Serafall unhappily as she jumps around her little sister, who was clearly getting angry/sad

"… she probably would've started a war then and there." Said Issei finishing his sentence

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Sona crying as she turned and started to leave as quick as she could, tears could be seen hitting the ground as she turned

"Wait, Sona!" yelled Serafall as she started running after her little sister

"Please don't come near me!" yelled Sona begging for her sister to stay away

"Well, I should probably go help the President." Said Saji feeling sorry for Sona

"Good luck." Teased Issei as he knew things where probably going to get hectic "On second thoughts… it's going to be harder than I thought it would." Issei thought to himself

"Saji has it tough too, huh?" asked Asia shocked by the way Serafall acted

"It's not really my place to say, but all four of the current Devil Kings are like this." Said Rias with some amusement in her voice, but also some annoyance

"Like this?" asked Asia confused to what her sister meant

"They're too casual in their free time." Said Rias as everyone started to make their way out of the gym "It's pretty bad."

(inside the school, main entrance)

"Oh, Issei!" yelled Gorou happily as he saw Issei, Rias, Asia and Akeno walk into the main entrance

"Dad." Said Issei happily as he looked over to she his parents with what he assumed was Rias's dad

"There you are, Rias." Said Zeoticus happily seeing his daughter again

"Father?" asked Rias shocked as the group walked up to them

"So, you're Hyoudou Issei?" asked Zeoticus as he did a quick once over on Issei "I'm Rias's father, it seems you've been taking care of my daughter." Greeted Zeoticus with a smile

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Issei happily as he untangled his right arm and held it out to shake hands with Zeoticus, to which he happily did

"We happened to pass each other in the hallway." Said Gorou explaining how they met "I mean, it's not hard for us to mis him." Joked Gorou as everyone knew that he was referring to Zeoticus's red hair "It won't do to stand here talking for too long. It's a little small, but how about moving to our house?" said Gorou suggesting

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Zeoticus happily as he liked Gorou's idea

"Since that's settled, we'll be going home first." Said Gorou happily as himself, Fuji (Issei's mom) and Zeoticus turn to leave "Do you drink?" asked Gorou happily

Zeoticus laughed happily as the three of them started to walk away "Oh, I shouldn't."

"I'm surprised dad is so casually talking to Rias's dad." Said Issei shocked as the fact of the supernatural was still knew to his parents

"Haha!" laughed Sirzech's happily as he walked down the stairs bringing everyone's attention to him "This is great."

"Big brother." Said Rias slightly shocked to see her brother

"It looks like our party will include Father tonight." Said Sirzech happily to which Rias just sighs

(Time skip, Hyoudou Residence)

"This is splendid." Complemented Zeoticus happily as everyone looked at the table to see it packed with all sorts of food

"It looks delicious." Said Sirzechs happily

"I wanted to make a feast today!" exclaimed Fuji happily from the kitchen as she hears everyone complementing her food

"Well then, let's start with a drink!" said Gorou happily as he raised his glass

"Cheers!" cheered Gorou, Zeoticus and Sirzech as they clinked their glasses together

"Asia looks great here!" complemented Fuji happily as everyone was watching Issei's and Asia's recording

"This is so embarrassing…" complained Asia as she helped her foster mother in the kitchen as she looked into the living room

"Issei needed to calm down." Commented Gorou as he held his second glass of bear, he was already slightly red in the cheeks

"Let's watch Rias's next!" proposed Zeoticus happily

"Oh, you recorded her, too?" asked Gorou happily

Issei couldn't help but laugh as he watched Rias's recording, Rias was so cute when she was angry.

"It's a father job to pay attention to his lovely daughter." Said Zeoticus happily

"I feel like I'm in the lowest level of Hell." Moaned Rias complaining from the table as she looked down at her glass, she held her hands just above eyes

"Look at this!" yelled Sirzechs happily "Our little Ria is answering the teacher's question!"

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Rias angry and embarrassed as she slams her hands onto the table "Stupid big brother!" Rias yells as she gets ups and runs off up stairs

"Rias." Said Issei concerned for his love, so as he quickly got up and followed her

"That so true." Said Fuji happily agreeing to Zeoticus's comment "Here you go." Fuji continues as she brings more alcohol into the living room

(Upstairs corridor)

Issei walked up the stairs to see Rias crouched down in a small ball outside their room, Rias looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Rias." Said Issei in a soft voice, earning a gasp of shock from Rias bringing her attention to him "Come on, let speak in my room." Said Issei as he offers his left hand to help Rias up

After a few seconds, Rias reached up with her right hand and took it. Issei pulled Rias into a hug, before leading her into their room. As Issei and Rias got onto their room, Rias slumped face first onto the bed, burying her head into the pillow. For a few seconds, there was only silence between Issei and Rias.

"I-I don't think it's bad that our parents met and are getting along…" said Issei in a sofa voice trying to figure out the best way to help improve Rias's mood

"I know." Said Rias muffled voice

For another few seconds, there was silence between them.

"Hey, Issei?" asked Rias

"Yes?" asked Issei as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Are you glad that you met me?" asked Rias getting a shocked reaction from Issei

"Rias…" said Issei softly "You already know the answer to that." Continued Issei as he laid down next to Rias

Rias laid there shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Meeting you was the nest day of my life." Said Issei lovingly as he kissed the side of Rias's forehead "You've changed my life for the better Rias, not one day do I regret meeting you."

Rias was crying into the pillow, not tears of sadness like they'd been. No, now they were tears of happiness. After a few seconds, Rias sat up with Issei doing the same. Rias then pulled Issei into a deep and meaningful kiss that was full of love, Issei was shocked by this for a few seconds before he happily returned the kiss, while brining Rias into a hug.

A few seconds past, but for the two lovers it seemed like eternity. The Dragon and Devil lovers sat there, enjoying each other's company. In those few seconds, the two lovers where just that, lovers. Rias's wasn't the next head of her clan, and Issei wasn't the Red Dragon Emperor. They were just Rias and Issei, two teenagers in love.

Unbeknownst to Issei and Rias, Sirzechs's was standing at the now open door. Sirzechs's had followed Issei after a few seconds, feeling sorry for his sister. He'd come to apologise, but instead, he was treated to a wonderful sight. Sirzechs's was happy that Rias had found Issei, Issei had come into Rias's life all of a sudden. And nothing but good had happened, Issei truly cared for Rias's happiness. Sirzechs's contemplated on leaving Rias and Issei in their moment, but he had another more important reason to talk with his little sister. Sirzechs's then coughed lightly into his hand, snapping Issei and Rias out of their moment.

"Big brother!" yelled Issei and Rias in shock

"Rias, I was thinking." Said Sirzechs's as he leaned against the door frame

"What is it?" asked Rias wondering what her rother was thinking

"Don't you think it's about time you released your other Bishop?" asked Sirzechs earning a gasped shock from Rias

"This is the first I've heard about this." Said Issei surprised "If they were sealed away, there must've been a good reason."

"The Bishop's powers were regarded as dangerous, so it was sealed because I was not strong enough to handle it." Said Rias in a serious voice but her voice also held sadness, for not being able to help at first

"Dangerous?" asked Issei surprised

"This was your decision, wasn't it?" asked Rias eyeing her older brother

"Yes, that is correct." Said Sirzechs's "After watching you fight not only Riser but Kokabiel as well, I've reconsidered." Said Sirzechs's in a serios voice that held pride for Rias

"Then…" said Rias in a serious voice

"You have more pieces now, and you've gotten stronger." Said Sirzech with more pride for Rias "I think you can handle it now." Continued Sirzechs's leaving a few seconds gap before he spoke again "Release the Bishop, Rias."

"Big brother…" started Rias before correcting herself "I mean, if the Great Devil Lucifer orders it…" continued Rias in a serious voice


	7. Chapter 7

Issei's different path

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(8:30 am, Kuoh Academy, Old School Building, Sealed room)

"So, this is the place, that holds my Rias's second Bishop?" asked Issei disappointed as he looked at the sealed door feeling rather let down, as the yellow tape that read 'KEEP OUT' in big black letters made him want to go in, which was defeated its purpose of keeping people out "It's a bit of a let-down." Continued Issei as he clicked his fingers making a small red bag appear in his right hand

As soon as the red bag appeared in Issei's hand, Koneko's cat ear's and tail instantly appeared. Koneko instantly started sniffing the air, she smelled freshly baked chocolate cookies. To be precise, they were Fuji's cookies. Koneko had fallen in love with them, since Issei had given her one to try a few days ago at lunch.

"Just as I promised Koneko." Said Issei with a smile as he held out the red bag towards Koneko

"Shirone." Said Koneko as she took the bag, opened it, took out a chocolate cookie and took a bite "I want to go by my real name, from now on." Continued Shirone taking another bite of cookie, while she wanted to go by her original name, she didn't want to offend Rias for giving her a new name.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba smiled at this, all three of them never expected for Koneko to go by her original name ever again. They were extremely happy for her, Issei had helped her like he'd helped them. It showed that Issei really cared for his friends and lovers.

"I'm happy for you, Shirone." Said Rias happily as she walked over and hugged Shirone from behind, telling her that she was fine with Shirone's decision

"Thank you, Rias." Thanked Shirone happily as everyone could see her tail starting to sway happily

"You miss your mother, don't you?" asked Issei as he placed his right hand gently on Shirone's head, and gave her ears a quick scratch which earned a pleased purr from the young Nekoshou

"I do." Said Shirone sadly as she looked at the ground, her ears laid flat against her head, while her tail hung low

"I didn't mean to upset you Shirone, I'm sorry." Apologized Issei feeling bad

"It's okay." Said Shirone quietly, a blush appeared on her face, but was hidden since she was still looking at the floor "Mom would be happy for me now." Continued Shirone happily as she'd found another family she could be a part of, and soon her sister would be a part of her family once again

"I'm sure she would be happy." Said Rias happily as she could tell it wouldn't be long before Shirone asked Issei out, she'd already been training as much as she could to grow her body since she knew she'd be far too small for Issei "Anyway, for the reason we are here." Said Rias drawing everyone's attention to why they were here, as she was now standing right in front of the sealed door "Last night, my brother said I could release the seal, and my second Bishop. He'll be allowed in the old school buildings, but he refused." Explained Rias as to why they were here, while her tone also gave a slight warning as to why her first Bishop was sealed off

"So, they're a shut-in?" asked Issei not really surprised as he'd guessed the Bishop would be a shut-in, while he also had to feel sorry for the Bishop

"The Bishop uses a computer, to make special contracts." said Kiba as he started explaining what he knew about Rias's first Bishop

"What is their dangerous power, that was considered so dangerous, that they needed to be sealed away?" asked Xenovia wondering what sort of power the Bishop had, if it meant they had to be sealed away

Instead of answering, Rias raised her right hand. A few seconds later, the crimson magic seal appeared. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. The seal broke in a bright flash of crimson light, accompanied by the sound of glass breaking.

"The seal is coming off." Commented Shirone as she stopped eating cookies for a second, as everyone watched the yellow tape turn crimson before turning into dust

"I'm opening the door." Said Rias in a serious voice as she grabbed the door handle with her right hand

"NOOOOOO!" screamed a high-pitched voice as Rias opened the door

"This, isn't what I expected." Said Issei shocked as he looked around the dark room, that was decorated with all sorts of girly stuff, but what most stand out was the coffin

"A male Dhampir turned Devil, interesting." Hummed Ddraig mentally as he studied the power coming out of the coffin

"Hello." Greeted Rias happily as everyone stepped into the room "I hope you've been well." Continued Rias as everyone could hear scared crying from inside the coffin

"W-What is going on?" yelled the scared high-pitched voice from inside the coffin

"The seal has been broken." Said Akeno explaining what happened as she bent down and started to take the coffin lid off "Now, come with us." Continued Akeno as she placed the lid of the coffin on the ground to the side

Inside the coffin, was an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears. He could easily be mistaken for a girl at a quick glance.

"I don't wanna! I wanna stay here!" cried the male Dhampir as he laid on his front, with his hands on the back of his head "The outside is scary!" cried the male Dhampir as he turned his head to face everyone, he was crying

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." Said Issei shocked as he looked at the crying male Dhampir

"I thought you were going to say something about another blonde female Bishop, Issei." commented Kiba as that's what he thought Issei might say

Issei just laughed "I've got the best senses out of everyone here." Laughed Issei as he tapped his nose "Though, I have to admit. If I hadn't become a pure blood Dragon, I would easily think he was a she." Said Issei admitting that he would've thought that he was a she

Rias then bent down and hugged Gasper from behind "This is Gasper Vladi, he's the other Bishop of my household." Said Rias introducing Gasper to everyone "He's a first year here at Kuoh Academy, before becoming a Devil, he was half human, half Vampire." Continued Rias

"V-Vampire?" asked Asia shocked and excited

"I'm as shocked as you are Asia, this isn't what I expected." Said Issei agreeing with his second lover "This is just down right creepy." As he looked around the room

Rias couldn't help but laugh at her lover "He probably wanted another blonde Bishop." Thought Rias as she giggled into her hand, Rias then knelt down in front of Gasper "Gasper, let's go outside, okay?" asked Rias suggesting that Gaper comes outside with them

"I don't wanna!" yelled Gasper shaking his head side to side quickly

Issei let out a low growl, his Dragon nature didn't like what Gasper said one bit "C'mon, do what Rias says…" said Issei slightly annoyed as he reached out with his right hand to grab Gasper's left wrist

As soon as Issei grabbed Gasper's left wrist, Gasper turned and looked down at Issei's hand. He had the look of pure fear on his face, a bright purple light emitted from Gasper's eyes, temporarily blinding everyone.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Issei surprised as the light died down

"Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" cried Gasper scared as everyone turned to see him in the right-hand corner of the room, curled up in a ball "Don't hit me!" cried Gasper scared

"That was strange… Just now, for a second…" agreed Asia shocked at what happened

"It seems like he did something to us." Said Xenovia confused as she looked at Gasper

"Forbidden Balor View." Said Akeno explaining to everyone what just happened

"Also known as the Evil Eye that stops the world. It's Gasper's Scared Gear." Said Rias giving everyone the name of Gasper's Scared Gear

"When he gets excited, he can stop whatever is in his field of vision for a certain period of time." Said Koneko explain how Gasper's Scared Gear worked

"Listen Gasper, I'm sorry if I scared you." Apologized Issei as he slowly walked over to Gasper and knelt down "My own nature can be against me sometimes."

"Okay." Answered Gasper nervously

Rias couldn't help but blush, Issei had such a big heart "Gasper, let's head to the Club room, okay?" suggested Rias as she walked up to Gasper and knelt down and held out her hand for Gasper to take

"Okay." Answered Gasper as he took Rias's hand

(Club room)

"Because Gasper couldn't control his power, the Devil King, Sirzechs ordered that he'd be sealed away in that room." Explained Akeno she stood next to her best friend

"On top of that, his power seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so it's possible that it could become a Balance Breaker." Added Rias as she sat at her desk, unhappily as Issei was on one of the sofas with Shirone sitting in his lap

"A Balance Breaker?" asked Issei shocked as he started gently scratching behind Shirone's cat ears, earning a pleased purr from the young Nekoshou "I can see why Sirzechs had to seal Gasper away." Continued Issei as he understood why Sirzechs had to seal Gasper away, it was for everyone safety, not only Gasper's own safety

"I don't like it when you talk about me…" cried Gasper as he teleported inside a box in the corner of the room "I don't wanna stand out!" cried Gasper more

"When did he…?" asked Asia shocked as she didn't see Gasper move

"Why are you hiding in a place like that again?" asked Issei as he lifted Shirone off his lap, in return, Shirone let-out a displeased hiss. Issei just chuckled as he gently petted Shirone's head, this improved Shirone's mood as she purred happily again. Issei then made his way over to the box Gasper was hiding in, hoping to try and get him out of it.

"I'm fine inside this box!" cried Gasper as he moved around in his box "I'll just be a Son-in-the-box!"

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Issei confused at what Gasper meant

"Rias, it's time to go." Said Akeno as they didn't want to be late

"That's right." Answered Rias as she'd almost forgotten about the meeting "Akeno and I have to go to a meeting to get ready for the leaders' summit." Explained Rias as she turned her head to the right to face her best friend "Kiba…" said Rias as she turned to Kiba, who was sitting on the sofa across from Asia and Shirone

"Yes, Rias?" asked Kiba quickly

"My brother said he wants to learn more about your Balance Breaker." Answered Rias with a smile "Please come with us." Asked Rias as she got up

"Okay." Answered Kiba as he got up off the sofa and walked up to Rias and Akeno

"Can you all be in charge of Gasper's training until we get back?" asked Rias as he families magic circle appeared horizontally behind herself, Akeno and Kiba

"His training?" asked Issei as he quickly walked up to Rias, rapped his arms around the back of Rias's waist, then planted a loving kiss on her lips

"Yes, love." Answered Rias as they parted from the kiss "We need to help Gasper gain at least some control over his power, before we head back home." Said Rias explaining as she stayed happily in Issei's arms

"Alright, we can do that." Said Issei as he smiled before he kissed Rias again

"We'll be back soon." Said Rias happily as Issei released his grip and allowed the three of them to teleport to the Underworld

"Alright then." Said Issei as he turned around to see that Gasper was still in his box "Shirone, if you would?" asked Issei as he gestured to the box Gasper was in

"Okay." Responded Shirone as she put the red empty bag of cookies on the coffee table, then walked over to the box Gasper was in, bent down and picked the box up and placed it on her shoulder, all the while exposing her pink panties only to Issei

"Shall we head to the gym first, or just start training Gasper outside the building?" asked Issei as Asia walked up to him, kissed him before looking her right arm with Issei's left arm

"I think it would be best to train outside first, then we have more room." Answered Xenovia as back at the Vatican her and Irina spent a lot of time training outside

"Alright then, let's go outside first." Agreed Issei as Shirone and Asia nodded in agreement

(Outside the Old School Building)

"Nooooo!" screamed Gasper in a high-pitched voice as he tried to run away from Xenovia

"Run faster!" ordered Xenovia as she ran behind Gasper, holding Durandal in her right hand "If you're too slow, you'll end up Durandal's next victim!" as they ran passed Issei, Asia and Shirone "C'mon, where are you going?" asked Xenovia as they disappeared from view behind a few trees "Run faster!" ordered Xenovia as the ran back past the three

"It just looks as if she's Vampire hunting…" commented Issei as it looked really funny to see Gasper being chased by Xenovia holding Durandal which was as big, if not bigger than Gasper himself

"Why are you doing this?" asked Gasper crying as he slumped down at the base of a tree

"A healthy mind lives in a healthy body." Answered Xenovia as she put the tip of Durandal into the ground "It's best to start by increasing your stamina." Continued Xenovia as she chuckled to herself as a smile appeared on her face

"Xenovia looks like she's having fun." Said Issei as everyone watched Xenovia stand over Gasper, she was like a panther ready to pounce on its prey

"Y-Yes, it looks like Xenovia enjoys this kind of thing." Agreed Asia nervously as she didn't fully think this was the right way to go about this

"I can't do this anymore!" cried Gasper as he closed his eyes "I can't move another step!" complained Gasper as his legs hurt badly

"Gaspie, if you eat this, you'll feel better in a second." Said Shirone as she walked over to Gasper, and held out her right hand, in her hand was two garlic bulbs

"No way!" yelled Gasper in fear "You trying to kill me?!" yelled Gasper as he took off running again

"Don't be picky about your food, Gaspie…" said Shirone as she quickly walked behind Gasper

"Shirone is having fun as well." Said Asia as she couldn't help but laugh a little as Shirone only had to quick walk to keep up with Gasper

"It's nice to see her happy." Agreed Issei happily as his arm made its way to Asia's right hip, and then Issei pulled Asia into a hug

"Oh, you guys look like you're having fun." Said Saji as he appeared around the corner of the Old School Building

"Oh, it's the air head Dragon." Laughed Issei as himself, Asia and Xenovia turned to see Saji walking up to them

"I heard that Rias had realised her dangerous Bishop, curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to come take a look." Explained Saji as he walked up to Issei and Asia

Everyone could hear girly screams, so they turned to see Gasper running towards them, with Shirone still quick walking behind him.

"Another pretty blonde?!" asked Saji happily as Issei, Asia and Xenovia snickered

"You do know that's a cross-dressing guy, right?" asked Issei smiling his ass off as he pulled out his phone, ready to record Saji's reaction

"Seriously?" asked Saji as he dropped to the ground, not believing what he'd just heard "Why is fate so cruel?" asked Saji as he started crying his eyes out

"Oh, I'm so glad I recorded this!" laughed Issei as he saved his recording on phone

"Oh? Are the households of the Devil Kings gathered here to play?" asked Azazel as he appeared out of the trees with his arms folded together in front of him

"Do you know him?" asked Asia as she hugged Issei's arm tightly

"Hey, Dragon boy." Greeted Azazel as he rubbed his chin with his right hand as he walked up to the group "Or should I call you Ddraig's son?" asked Azazel with a smile as he saw Issei eyeing him "You look well."

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" asked Issei as he had to wonder why Azazel was here, and after Kokabiel, Issei was on edge around Fallen's

"I-Issei, by "Azazel," you mean…?" asked Saji shocked at the fact this was Azazel

"Yeah. I've met him in person a few times." Answered Issei as he wasn't to happy about Azazel being in his territory (Kuoh) without saying anything

Saji's stood there shocked for a few seconds, before his Scared Gear appeared on his left hand. At the same time, Shirone ran behind Azazel, hoping to use her position as a flank if Azazel came here to fight.

"Issei is the only one here that stands a chance at beating me." Said Azazel with a smile as he knew Issei could beat him, as he wasn't that much stronger than Kokabiel "Shirone might be able to beat me, but the rest of you stand no chance." Continued Azazel as he studied everyone's power

"Why are you here?" asked Issei as he was starting to get impatient

"I was taking a walk and thought I'd come visit." Answered Azazel as he looked at the ground for a brief second "Is the Holy Devil sword user here?" asked Azazel as he really wanted to learn more about it

"If you're talking about Kiba, he's not here." Answered Issei as he didn't like the tone Azazel was using "If you're after Kiba, then I'll…" warned Issei as he bared his razor-sharp teeth at Azazel, telling him that he was ready to fight him

"You're feisty, as usual." Laughed Azazel happily "I see, so the Holy Devil sword user's not here, huh?" asked Azazel as his tone turned to one of unhappiness "That's boring." Complained Azazel as he turned to face the tree Gasper was now hiding behind "You Vampire over there." Said Azazel as Gasper nervously poked his head out from behind the tree "Forbidden Balor View." Commented Azazel surprised to see such a powerful and dangerous Scared Gear "This type of Scared Gear becomes extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low." Warned Azazel as he remembered doing a report on Forbidden Balor View when he was still an Angel "And that's the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right?" asked Azazel as he looked at Saji's Scared Gear "It can scatter the power of whatever it touches. But it can also attach to something else for a short period of time." Explained Azazel as Saji gasped

"This has that kind of power…?" asked Saji shocked as he looked down at his left hand

"Oh right. There's a faster way, too help the Vampire control his power." Explained Azazel as he rubbed his chin with his right hand "Have him drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor." Continued Azazel with a smirk as he heard Issei and Gasper gasp

"Have him drink my blood?" asked Issei not liking the idea one bit "Sorry, but I don't do that crap."

"Since he's a Vampire, drinking blood is the best, after all." Explained Azazel as he turned around and started to walk away "Anyway, you guys should try things out on your own. Later." Said Azazel as he waved goodbye with his right hand

"Now hold on a second!" yelled Issei annoyed as Azazel came to a stop "Why did you try and hide your true identity when you contacted me the first time?" asked Issei as he wasn't to happy about Azazel trying to trick him

"That's because…" said Azazel as he started to explain his reason in a low voice "…that's what I like to do." Finished Azazel as he looked back over his shoulder, a smile formed on his face and he chuckled as he continued walking away

"So, that is the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels?" asked Xenovia as she lowered Durandal to the ground "I don't understand him."

"I agree." Said Issei agreeing with Xenovia as he didn't understand Azazel or his motives "Let's move to the Gym, I've got an idea on how to train Gasper." Suggested Issei as he hoped to use the Dodgeballs to train Gasper

"What are you thinking?" asked Asia as she relaxed her grip on Issei's arm

"I fancy a game of dodgeball." Said Issei with a smile as he turned to Gasper, only to see him look back at him, his face full of shock and a slight bit of fear "Gasper, I'm almost afraid to ask, do you have a Gym uniform?" asked Issei as he feared that Gasper has the Girls uniform for Gym

(Kuoh Academy, Gym, 7pm)

"Here we go!" yelled Issei as he stood on a small wooden box, so he could overlook the net, he was holding a dodgeball in his right hand

"O-Okay…" answered Gasper nervously as he's changed into the girls Gym uniform, which looked far to good on him in Issei's opinion, Gasper also had Saji's Absorption Line attached to his head

"Here I go, Gasper!" yelled Issei as he threw the dodgeball at Gasper

As the ball was about to hit Gasper's face, Gasper screamed as he activated Scared Gear. But instead of stopping the ball, he stopped everyone else.

"Oh, he disappeared." Gasped Saji shocked

"Again?" asked Issei annoyed as everyone watched the dodgeball roll to a stop "He's supposed to stop the ball, but he stopped us… again. This is getting annoying." Complained Issei as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"He was about to try and run away again." Said Shirone as she walked into the middle of the Gym, dragging Gasper along behind her

"I'm sorry…" apologised Gasper as he cried his eyes out

"This training itself is difficult." Commented Xenovia as it was hard to train Gasper

"His power is what it is, too." Said Asia adding that Gasper had to much power for his own good

"I think you're right, love." Said Issei agreeing with his second lover, he could tell that Gasper had way more power then he could safely control "Saji, can you take away a little more?" asked Issei as he turned to Saji

"All right, here goes." Answered Saji in a manly voice as he started to pull more power from Gasper "I've got to win over Xenovia! Before Issei does!" thought Saji angrily as he was getting all the girl's attention, even Sona was starting to like Issei

As Saji drained power from Gasper, Gasper moaned in a very cute way, which made Issei shiver.

"Thanks for helping us." Thanked Issei as he eyed Saji, telling him he knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to win over Xenovia, Issei knew Saji had no chance, Xenovia had already tried to get kids out of him and not Saji, Xenovia was his

"Don't worry about it." Answered Saji as he started to sweat a little from the vibe Issei was giving off "I was able to learn a new move, too." Continued Saji as he turned to face Gasper

"That reminds me, Azazel said something else that's been bothering me." Said Issei as he turned to face Gasper "Something about drinking my blood…" said Issei as he didn't like that idea one bit

"No, I hate blood!" screamed Gasper as he hated blood

"But you're a vampire, aren't you?" asked Issei shocked at the thought of a Vampire hating blood

"I hate blood!" cried Gasper as he shook "I can't stand the smell of blood!"

"Wimpy Vampire." Said Shirone coldly as she closed her eyes

"Koneko's being mean to me!" cried Gasper as he started crying his eyes out

"What a problematic child." Complained Xenovia as she rubbed the back of her head

Issei was about to go and comfort Gasper, but instead Gasper teleported away.

"Damn it!" cursed Issei as it was getting annoying to train Gasper, everyone was trying their hardest to help train Gasper, but the only one that wasn't really trying was Gasper himself "Everyone you can go home if you want, I'm going to contact Rias." said Issei as he started to clear up the stuff they'd used "Asia, can you tell mom I might be back late." Asked Issei as he knew he might be back late

"Okay, love." Answered Asia as she walked up to Issei and gave him a kiss

(back at the sealed door, a few minutes later)

"Gasper, please come out." Asked Rias as she stood outside the sealed door with Issei, both could hear Gasper crying inside "I was wrong to force you out before." Apologised Rias as she felt bad for making Gasper come out when he didn't want to, Gasper responded with even more crying

"I'm sorry, love. I had to disturb you in the middle of the important meeting." Apologised Issei as he hugged his lover from behind, both could still hear Gasper crying

"It's okay love." Said Rias as she leaned back into Issei's warm embrace "All of you are working hard, for Gasper's sake." Said Rias happily as her family was trying their bests to help Gasper control his power

Gasper let out a wail as he continued to cry "It's scary outside…!" wailed Gasper

"It seems to be having the opposite effect…" said Issei sadly as Gasper just seemed to be getting worse

"There's a reason as to why Gasper turned out like this." Said Rias sadly as she kissed her lover on the cheek, hoping it would make him feel better since he hadn't helped Gasper like he'd hoped he did

"A reason?" asked Issei as he returned Rias's kiss, his mood improved a bit, Rias and Asia always knew how to cheer him up

"Gasper's father is a Vampire, from a distinguished family, but his mother is a mere human." Said Rias as she started to explain Gasper's past "Vampires care even more about pedigree than any other race. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against, even by his immediate family. And when Gasper came to the human world, he was treated as a monster." Explained Rias as hate for both Vampire's and Humans could be heard as she explained Gasper's past "On top of that, he had the troublesome power of being able to stop time. A power that he couldn't control." explained Rias sadly as Gasper's power made things even worse for him "He was feared. No, it might be more accurate to say he was loathed. You don't know that anything's done to you when you're frozen, you know. No one wants to be near someone with that power." Explained Rias sadly as Gasper power made no one want to be his friend, it only made him a target to be killed or used as a weapon

"I see, Gasper was the same as Asia." Said Issei slightly shocked to hear that Gasper and Asia weren't that different, both loathed because of their powers, both almost killed because of their powers, both lonely because of their powers

"Of course, we know Gasper wouldn't use his power to bad things." Explained Rias as she knew Gasper would never do anything like that

"I-I don't need power like this. Everyone stops. That's why everyone gets scared. They don't like it. I don't like it, either. I don't want to see my friends' faces frozen around me anymore!" snivelled Gasper as he cried more and more, staining his toy with his tears

"I'm a failure as a King like this." Said Rias sadly as she looked down at the ground, she hasn't been able to help her Bishop, one of her family

"Rias, you're not a failure." Said Issei as he hugged his lover to comfort her "A failure wouldn't even try to help Gasper, and you're trying. It hasn't worked on the first try, it may not work on the second try, it may not even work on the third, but at least you're trying." Said Issei as he kissed Rias's neck, knowing it was her erogenous zone

"Thank you Issei." Moaned Rias happily as a blush started to form on her cheeks "I love these little moments from you." Said Rias as she turned her head and gave Issei a long and loving kiss, which Issei happily responded

"I know you do." Said Issei with a cocky smile before he brought Rias into a loving kiss, which Rias happily responded "Please leave the rest to me. I'm sure I'll be able to do something." Asked Issei as he held onto Rias's hips, Issei's eyes held determination, determination to help Gasper

"Issei…" said Rias shocked to see the determination in his eyes, the eyes she loves so much

"It's okay Rias." said Issei as he brought his right hand up and cupped Rias's left cheek "I'll take care of this."

"Okay love, I'll leave it to you." Said Rias happily as she smiled, she knew Gasper was in good hands

The Dragon and Devil lover shared on more kiss, then Gremory's magic symbol then appeared under Rias, as it started to rise, Rias looked at Gasper's room, feeling bad she couldn't do anything right now for him.

"Gasper!" called Issei as he sat down on the ground cross legged "I won't move until you come out here."

(With Asia, Shirone and Xenovia as they were walking home)

"Issei says he'll be late home tonight." Said Asia sadly as she put her phone away

"So, it's a test of endurance until Gasper comes out?" asked Xenovia as the three of them walked up

"I feel bad for leaving Issei to deal with this by himself." Said Asia as she didn't want to leave her love to deal with this by himself

"I do, too." Agreed Shirone as she ate a chocolate bar

"Even if you say that, is there anything we can do?" asked Xenovia as she didn't really think they could help Gasper

(Hyoudou residence)

"Sorry, I'm even borrowing your bathroom." Apologised Xenovia as she unclipped her bra, she felt bad for using their bathroom

"Sorry for having to include me, too." Apologised Shirone as she slipped off her left sock

"It's better than just talking for a long time outside." Said Asia cheerfully as she unclipped and slipped off her skirt

"But why did you want to discuss this in the bathroom?" asked Xenovia as she placed her bra with the rest of her clothes, she then started to slip off her panties

"I hear that in Japan, they have something called a "Bare-all relationship."" Explained Asia as she took off her bra "It really helped me get along with Rias and Issei before we got together." Explained Asia as at first, she really couldn't talk to Issei without being nervous

"Oh? I didn't know they had that custom." Said Xenovia shocked as she really didn't know Japanese customs

"It's a little off, but it's not technically wrong," commented Shirone as she started talking off her panties

"I see. So, we can deepen our friendship, while we discuss what we can do to help Gasper." Said Xenovia as she got the point Asia was making "Killing two birds with one stone." Commented Xenovia as Asia opened the sliding door to the bath

"Yes!" answered Asia happily as she smiled

"I've sweated a lot today after chasing Gasper around, so I'm glad we can bathe." Said Xenovia as she started to wash of some of the sweat

"Xenovia, Shirone, you both worked hard today." Said Asia happily as she praised Xenovia's and Shirone's hard work

"No, are work is nothing compared to Issei's enthusiasm." Said Xenovia disagreeing with Asia, as she thought Issei had worked harder than all of them "He's still working hard by himself, all for Gasper's sake."

"Issei cares a lot about his friends." Commented Shirone as she went underwater, trying her best to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks

"I know that very well." Agreed Xenovia "It's the reason I'm here with you guys in the first place, is because Issei wanted to save Kiba."

"Issei is a good person." Said Shirone happily as Issei had helped or is helping everyone he can

"Speaking of which, I thought Vampires could only be active at night." Said Asia as she thought Vampires could only be active during the night "But Gasper seems okay with it."

"It's because of him originally being half human, it gave him the ability to Daywalk." Explained Shirone as she'd read a bit about Vampires

"As I thought." Said Xenovia as she joined Shirone in the bath "I thought that might be the case."

"Daywalk?" asked Asia confused as she'd never really learned much about supernatural beings while she was at the church

"A special type of Vampire, that had resistance to the sun." said Xenovia as she started to explain the concept of Daywalking to Asia "The most common type of daywalkers are either part human, or almost fully human Vampires. Of course, this is a trade-off, for being able to walk about during they day, the Vampires are weaker. The rarer types of Daywalkers are either very old, and I'm talking about hundreds of years old, or it's because of their heritage. It is said that Dracula himself could spend all day outside, and only complain of a slight headache." Said Xenovia as she explained the two main types of daywalkers to Asia

"I see." Said Asia shocked

"Gaspie still doesn't like the sun, but it doesn't seem to impede his movements." Explained Shirone as Gasper seemed fine moving in the sun, he's just been shut-up so long

"So, I was thinking about what we could do to help Gasper…" said Asia as she washed herself

"Anyway, the biggest problem right now is his extreme misanthropy." Explained Xenovia as Gasper hated what he was, if he couldn't get over his own fear, he couldn't progress "Having him run from place to place, isn't really training."

"That's true." Agreed Shirone as she had to get over her own fear before she could move on "That's the first thing…"

"Um…" hummed Asia

"Hm?" hummed Xenovia as she turned her head to face Asia "Did you think of something, Asia?"

"No, that's not it." Said Asia "It's just that I'm not very good around people, either, so I kind of understand how he feels, I think." Said Asia as she was and still isn't very good at talking people face to face "I'm okay on the phone, but face to face I still get a little nervous…"

Xenovia hummed as she started to think "Face to face, huh?"

(Back with Issei and Gasper)

"Hey…" said Issei softy "You're scared, aren't you?" asked Issei as he leaned up against the door "Are you scared of your Scared Gear? Of us?" asked Issei as he could Gasper was scared of his Scared Gear, but he wondered thanks to his past, Gasper feared being around people in case he froze them "Inside of me, there one of the most powerful Dragon's in the world. Not to mention, being his son now. Honestly, it's scary." Explained Issei as he looked at his left hand "But I still continue forwards fearlessly, I continue forwards because I want to protect the people I care about."

"Y-You might lose something precious to you because of your power." Said Gasper sadly as the few friends he'd made, left him when they wound out what he could do "How can you be so straightforward?"

"I'm stupid, so I don't understand the difficult things." Explained Issei as he chuckled slightly "It's just…"

"Just?" asked Gasper confused

"I never want to see Rias's tears again." Said Issei sadly as he remembered the first fight with Riser "My friends were defeated one by one, and in the end, I was the only one left. But I was really beat up… I don't really remember any of it, but Rias's tears from that time are burden into my heart even now." Explained Issei sadly as he remembered the pain on Rias's face "It was hard to watch." Said Issei as Gasper opened the door

"Oh, I know about that fight, too." Said Gasper through the opening "But I was here during that fight…" said Gasper sadly as he wanted to help, but was sealed away at the time

"It's not like I'm blaming you." Said Issei as he couldn't blame Gasper for not being there "Besides, it'll be different from now on, right?" asked Issei as things would be different from now on

"But even if I'm there, I'll only be a bother to everyone." Said Gasper as he had no confidence in his own abilities

"I don't think you're a brother." Said Issei as he started to comfort Gasper

"You're my precious junior, and my senior at the same time, and you're my friend." Explained Issei happily as he turned to face Gasper

"Issei…" said Gasper shocked as he opened the door fully

"Please lend me your power, Gasper." Asked Issei in a serious voice "Help me support the women I love. If anything scares you, I'll be there to protect you." Said Issei as it started to inspire Gasper

"But…" said Gasper as his fears took back over him as he looked at the ground

"Do you want to try drinking my blood after all?" asked Issei as he noticed that Gasper seemed to have a small confidence boost, Gasper turned to face Issei, his face was full of shock "If you do that, you might be able to control your power mor…"

"I'm scared!" cried Gasper as he shook his head side to side "I'm scared of drinking blood from a living thing. It takes all I have just to drink blood used for transfusion once in a while. I'm already afraid of my power even now. If it gets any worse that this, I'll… I'll…" explained Gasper as he explained that he didn't really have a strong will

"Hm, is it really that bad?" asked Issei wondering if it was really that bad "I'm jealous of your ability, though."

"You're jealous…?" asked Gasper shocked as he thought no one would want his power

"Being able to stop time would be the best." Said Issei happily as a smile formed on his face "Do you want to know why?" asked Issei to which Gasper gave a curious look "If I had the power to stop time, I'd it to protect my family, my friends, and the people I love." Explained Issei as Gasper could tell Issei really cared for the people around him

"You're a kind person, Issei." Complemented Gasper which made Issei shocked "No one's ever told me they're jealous of me before. You even came up with a concrete example." Explained Gasper happily as he was starting to get along with Issei "I thought that this power was just something to be feared."

"You're a fool, Gasper." Said Issei with a chuckle, to which Gasper looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant "We've been given Scared Gears, it's a fate we cannot escape, but we have to be positive about it!" explained Issei as no matter what, you should always look on the brighter side of things "Do you plan on living your whole life cursing and blaming it?" asked Issei as Gasper hugged his stuffed toy even tighter "Listen carefully Gasper. I want to use my power as the Red Dragon Emperor to protect the people I love, that is my goal right now!" explained Issei as he really started to inspire Gasper

"T-That's amazing, Issei!" said Gasper excitedly as he stood up "To be able to be so positive, while bearing this legendary power… It's something that I couldn't possibly think of." Exclaimed Gasper as he was smiling like he never has before

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Said Issei as he started to blush, luckily some of his blush was hidden by his hair

"I-I feel like I have a little more courage now, too." Said Gasper happily as he'd never felt like this before

"That's good to hear, Gasper." Said Issei as he placed his left hand on Gasper shoulder "Why don't we head back in your room and talk for a bit? My legs hurt from sitting on the hard floor and I'm a tad bit hungry." Suggested Issei as his stomach growled

"Okay." Said Gasper happily as they went inside

(Sometime later)

"Good work, as I expected, Issei." Said Kiba happily as he opened the door and walked in

"Hey, welcome back." Said Issei happily as he raised his hand to give a wave

"Gasper is already so relaxed with you." Said Kiba as he was happy that Gasper was getting along with Issei

"Perfect timing, Prince charming!" said Issei happily as he turned and faced Kiba "While I've been talking to Gasper, I thought of a team play for us." Announced Issei happily as he'd thought of a way the three of them could work great together

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Said Kiba as he was intrigued at what Issei thought of

"With Gasper's time stopping ability, we'll have him stop time." Said Issei happily as he started to explain the plan, he'd come up with

"I see. And then?" asked Kiba excitedly as he was already liking Issei's idea

"With time stopped, you can use your swords to attack enemy's at close range, while I can switch between ranged and CQC (Close Quarter combat)." Explained Issei as if they combined their abilities, they could pull off almost anything

"Issei, that's a wonderful idea." Said Kiba shocked as he smiled, when he first started to get to know Issei, he thought it would be years until Issei would start coming up with ideas like that

"Thanks, Kiba, it means a lot to hear you say that." Thanked Issei happily "Gasper, why are you inside the bow again?" asked Issei sighing as he turned around to see that Gasper had gone back inside his box, with his knees lightly tucked up against his chest

"S-Sorry." Apologised Gasper as he knew what Issei was getting at, just moments ago he'd said he had found some courage, but now it looked like that new courage had already gone "When I'm talking to people, I feel better like this." Explained Gasper as he was nervous around people thanks to his past

"That's definitely something we are going have to work on." Commented Issei as it would take time for Gasper to gain more confidence when talking to people

"Agreed." Agreed Kiba as with Gasper's seal being broken, he would have to met other people "Your seal has been broken, you have to come out now."

"B-But…" stuttered Gasper nervously as the door opened, making him pull his legs into his chest even more

"What's this?" asked Xenovia as she opened the door and walked through with Asia and Shirone "You all seem to be getting along."

"Hey." Greeted Kiba as he turned to face the three

"Why are all three of you here together?" asked Issei as Asia walked up to him, so he brought her into a loving hug and kiss, which Asia happily returned

"After we left, we thought we should help care of Gasper, too." Explained Asia as she parted from the loving kiss

"We tried to think of something we could do, as well." Explained Xenovia as they'd tried to think of somethings to help Gasper

"F-For me?" asked Gasper shocked

"Gaspie is our precious friend, too." Explained Shirone as they cared for Gasper too

"S-Shirone!" yelled Gasper happily as Shirone walked up to him

"Here." Said Shirone as she threw several garlic bulbs into Gasper's box

"Garlic?!" yelled Gasper panicking as he jumped out of the box

Just before Gasper landed back on the ground, Xenovia spurning into action, as she threw a brown paper bag over Gasper's head.

"How's that?" asked Xenovia smirking as she turned around and faced the shocked Gasper

"Huh? I feel calm somehow." Explained Gasper shocked that the brown paper bag was calming him down "Huh? Huh? It's not bad." Said Gasper happily as he looked around a bit before he touched his cheeks through the bag

"Well, that's the weirdest things I've seen in a while." Said Issei shocked as he looked at Gasper

"It was Asia's idea." Explained Shirone as she pulled out another red bag of cookies, pulled one out and started to eat it

"Oh?" asked Issei surprised at how Asia came up with the idea to put a paper bag over Gasper's head

"T-That's not it…" explained Asia nervously, she wasn't used to taking credit like this "I'm not very good at talking to people face to face, either." Explained Asia as she still had trouble talking to people face to face, Asia knew Issei blamed it on the Vatican, and looking back on it, she couldn't help but agree with her lover, she'd barely ever talked to everyone back at the Vatican, besides praying for people or healing "But, I'm okay on the phone." Explained Asia as she had no real trouble talking to someone on the phone "I was just telling Shirone and Xenovia about how I was fine, as long as my face wasn't seen."

"That's when I remembered these." Said Xenovia as she pulled out four condoms "And I thought, "What if we put something over Gasper's head?"

"You still seriously have those things?" asked Issei as he rose an eyebrow, Issei had made sure that Xenovia had learned about Devil fertility, and that she wouldn't need since Devils had a very low birth rate

"How is it?" asked Gasper as he turned around holding his arms out like a zombie "Does it look good on me?" asked Gasper as his eyes glowed red and slowly started stepping towards everyone, making Asia jump slightly

"It has an indescribable impact." Said Kiba as he didn't really know how to describe the effect Gasper was having on everyone

"Yeah… It inspires fear like a pervert, or something… It's just amazing… I think…" agreed Xenovia as she really couldn't describe the affect it had

"This is nice… I like it!" said Gasper happily as he marched around, continuing to act like a zombie, or in this case, a better description would be a Ghoul

"This is the first time, I've thought you were amazing." Explained Issei as he couldn't help but smile

"Really?" asked Gasper excitedly as he turned around and faced Issei "If I wear this, I might even be able to gain a reputation as a Vampire!" explained Gasper as he thought this would help improve his reputation

"I wonder about that…" thought Issei as he thought the paper bag wasn't going to help Gasper gain reputation as a Vampire

"Thank you very much, everyone!" thanked Gasper happily as he bowed at the hip to everyone

(Lunch, Kuoh Academy)

"It would've been nice for Gasper to come to class, too." Said Issei as he walked through the Academy arm in arm with Asia "Guess he can't with that bag on his head."

"It looks like it will take a little more time." Explained Asia as she leaned her head on her lover's shoulder

"Oh?" asked Rias as she stopped walking with Akeno as they stopped Issei and Asia

"Rias, Akeno." Greeted Issei happily as Rias walked up to them, and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the lips

"Good morning." Greeted Asia with a blush, she wasn't used to publicly showing affected just yet

"Good timing." Explained Rias as she smiled at how cute Asia was when she blushed

"Hm?" asked Issei confused

"I would like for you to accompany me somewhere after school, Issei." Explained Akeno as she wanted to talk to Issei in private

(Akeno's shrine)

"Aren't Devils totally the away team at a Shrine?" asked Issei as he walked up the many steps that lead to the Shrine, there was one more flat area before he got to the top

"Welcome, Issei." Greeted Akeno as she walked out onto the last flat area, she was already wearing her miko outfit

"Hey, Akeno." Greeted Issei with a wave

"Sorry about inviting you over so suddenly." Apologized Akeno as she brought her right hand up to her face

"It's fine, Akeno." Said Issei as he didn't really mind "Where's Rias?"

"Rias will be coming after she's finished her last meeting with Sirzechs." Explained Akeno as they both started to walk up to her home

"You don't have to be at the meeting, Akeno?" asked Issei wondering why Akeno was here, instead of being at the meeting

"It's my job to go welcome a certain someone." Explained Akeno in a slightly amused voice

"A certain someone?" asked Issei thought he had a pretty good idea as to who that certain someone was

"This place is okay, even if you a Devil." Explained Akeno as they got to the Shrine's Torii "We have a special agreement behind the scenes." Explained Akeno as she walked through the Torri

"Wow, there was such a splendid Shrine in a place like this?" asked Issei surprised as he walked through the Torri, he'd never known about this place

"Its previous god left, so it was unoccupied for a while, but Rias secured this place for me." Explained Akeno as she was forever thankful that Rias had got her this place to live in

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Issei Hyoudou." Called Michael from above them

"The pleasure's all mine, Michael." Greeted Issei nonchalantly as he looked up to see a bright yellow star, with a quick flash, the light revealed Michael floating there


End file.
